


Good Boy

by DastardlyDreams



Series: Into the Mystic [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Reggie, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Evil Caleb, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Saturday Updates, Suicidal Thoughts, protective Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DastardlyDreams/pseuds/DastardlyDreams
Summary: “What ….?” Reggie gasped as Nick stood, hand held out as he pinned the phantom to the wall.“What do you mean?” Nick smirked lecherously, “I’m merely making good on my promise” The blond boy advanced slowly, eyes raking over Reggie’s body.Reggie wriggled against the wall, trying anything to get free from the wall but it was to no avail. “How…” he stammered “how are you doing this?”Nick was in his space now, and he could feel his breath ghost across his face, something that shouldn’t be possible.The smile had never faltered. “You didn’t think that that stamp was my only trick now did you?”
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters
Series: Into the Mystic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086770
Comments: 375
Kudos: 656





	1. Torn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Very Big Trigger warning for this first chapter. It involves the description of the sexual assault of a minor. If you have any qualms about that please do not read this fic. I want everyone to stay mentally safe. This fanfic explores the aftermath of sexual assault and discusses extremely mature themes. Please heed the warnings in the tags. If you still want to read and don't want that scene scroll down to the double dashes! Enjoy!
> 
> BTW I'm in school so chapters will come slowly but I WILL NOT abandon this fic. Scouts honor! :)

“What ….?” Reggie gasped as Nick stood, hand held out as he pinned the phantom to the wall.

“What do you mean?” Nick smirked lecherously, “I’m merely making good on my promise” The blond boy advanced slowly, eyes raking over Reggie’s body.

Reggie wriggled against the wall, trying anything to get free from the wall but it was to no avail. “How…” he stammered “how are you doing this?”

Nick was in his space now, and he could feel his breath ghost across his face, something that shouldn’t be possible. The smile had never faltered. “You didn’t think that that stamp was my only trick now did you?”

Reggie’s breath caught in his throat. “No… you … you can’t -”

Nick's hand came up to caress his cheek and Reggie flinched back as he made contact with his skin. “Oh, but I am Reggie baby.” The hand that wasn’t on his cheek had come to rest on his waist. Reggie had longed to be able to touch to feel a lifer ever since the night with Julie, but …this this was wrong. Caleb’s touch made his skin crawl. He wanted to move needed to move but he could only stare in horror at the club owner.

“What – what do you want?” the hand on his check was stroking him gently almost soothingly but Reggie felt anything but soothed.

Caleb smiled with Nick’s mouth and leaned in to whisper in Reggie’s ear. “I want you. All of you.” Reggie shivered against the other. Caleb continued, hand traveling up to nestle in Reggie’s hair “But you Reginald,” Reggie felt sick as the name rolled off his lips. “I want you the most.” The grip on his hair tightened as Caleb took Reggie’s earlobe into his mouth, nipping and sucking on the soft tissue. Reggie let out a dry sob as he struggled against Caleb’s hold, but it was no use.

“Oh, excited, are we?” Caleb mumble letting go of Reggie’s ear to attach his mouth to the phantom's neck. The hand that was on his hip snaked up underneath his shirt. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll take good care of you”

Tears were slipping from Reggie’s eyes and he let out soft sobs. He didn’t he didn’t want this he---

“Please” he whined “Please I don’t --- Stop!”

The mouth on his neck was gone and he was looking into blue sinister eyes. “Don’t stop? I wasn’t planning to.” 

The grip on his hair tightened “No… I” The hand up his shirt retracted and for a moment Reggie thought it was over until the hand slipped pasted the waistband of his jeans and he screamed.

His hair was yanked with such force that he choked “Now now Reggie baby, I don’t want to have to hurt you” Caleb crooned. “Be a good boy for me.” So, when the hand gripped him Reggie could only sob. Caleb licked the tears that streaked his face. “Such a good boy baby.”

“Please….” Reggie begged. This wasn’t happening this wasn’t happening he --- the hand moved around behind him. Nononononono. His sobs increased and he panicked, thrashing uselessly against Caleb. But the grip on his hair and Caleb’s magic kept him still.

Caleb sighed in disappointment “I told you to be a good boy.” Suddenly fingers were inside him; probing invading, burning. His scream was cut off by the hand around his throat.

“Don’t worry baby, it’ll feel good I promise” Suddenly a jolt of pleasure shot through him. He gasped. This was wrong, he didn’t want this, he couldn’t enjoy it he didn’t enjoy – he felt it again and he let out a moan.

Caleb was moving his hand faster, hand still wrapped around Reggie’s throat. “That’s its baby, give it to me.” Reggie screamed as he finished, body racked with tremors. Caleb removed his hand and brought it back up to his waist while the one from his throat smoothed back his hair.

Reggie wasn’t crying, he merely stared back at Caleb with blank broken eyes.

“Such a good boy baby.” Caleb stepped back. “Now run along.” He went to exit the night club office. “See you soon Reginald.”

Reggie felt the invisible bonds drop away and he sank down the wall to the floor, shaking. He stared blankly at the opposite wall.

He didn’t want he hadn’t wanted--- so why had he?

He stood and tried to quell the shaking in his hands as he jumped to the studio.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reggie was late. Luke was annoyed but it was justifiable. They needed to work on the changes while Julie was at school. The song was new, and they needed all the practice they could get.

“Where is he?"Luke whined to Alex, who sat on the leather sofa absently drumming on his legs.

Alex shot him a glare “I have the same answer as the last time you asked which is I. Don’t. Know”

Luke huffed; yeah sure Reggie was scatterbrained, but he wasn’t bad enough to forget band practice, was he?

Alex rose from the couch and announced that he would check the house one more time to see if Reggie had shown. Waving him off Luke hunched over his lyric journal and read over the chords again. The noise of someone in the studio, made him look up. “Alex did you – “he stopped short. Instead of the blond, Reggie was there, and he looked, he looked freaked. Reggie hurried past him to the loft.

“Dude where have you been?” Luke questioned trying and failing to keep the annoyance out of his tone.

“I –” Reggie stuttered, “just out, I’m gonna change real quick ok.” With that, the brunette hastily climbed the ladder.

By the time he came down Alex had returned.

Alex raised an eyebrow “Where have you been.”

Reggie laughed but it sounded forced. “You know exploring, must have lost track of time.”

“Okay,” Alex said skeptically. “Well I guess we can start now”

Practice was awkward, to say the least, he and Reggie always shared a mic. Always. It was their thing, but Reggie didn’t come within 3 feet of him. They did well, he guessed, awkward but well. Alex got up from the drum set and moved behind Reggie. “ Welp I’m going to head out, good job guys” he muttered giving Reggie a pat on the back.

Three things happened at once. Reggie flinched away from Alex’s hand so hard that he stumbled into the drum set with a crash. Alex let out a yelp of surprise and Luke dropped his notebook. He stepped forward; hand outstretched to help his friend, but Reggie merely scrambled backward further.

“Reggie?” Alex’s worried voice filtered in from Luke’s right, but he only had eyes for the boy in front of him.

“Reggie?” he said softly, holding up his hands in a show of surrender. “Hey, it’s okay” Reggie’s eyes seemed to clear, and he leaped from the ground, heading for the studio doors. 

Luke jumped up and chased after him. “Reggie, wait!” he grabbed at his shoulder. Reggie flinched again, spinning around and gripping Luke’s wrist tightly.

“Don’t touch me!” he snapped stepping back and dropping Luke’s wrist. Alex came up beside Luke and Luke saw concern etched into every feature of his face.

“Reggie…. where were you?” Alex spoke softly “Talk to us Reg. What happened?”

Luke looked back at Reggie. He was shaking, fear reflected in his green gaze and there was another emotion. Luke’s gut twisted when he recognized it…. Shame.

“I- I –” A tear rolled down Reggie’s face and Luke felt his heart seize.

“Reg.” Luke took a small step forward “Please.”

Reggie gulped. “Caleb, he -- he possessed Nick and he—we were in the club and---” Luke felt his blood run cold. “ I couldn’t move, he said he said he wanted ---- but I –I didn’t I didn’t – and he he…” Reggie cut himself off with a broken sob as Luke felt his heart shatter.

“Oh god,” Alex gasped, stepping forward slowly as Reggie dissolved into gasps and cries. He had his arms wrapped around himself protectively as he choked on his sobs. Eventually, he collapsed to his knees against the wall, drawing in panicked breaths. Alex had reached him by then and kneeled next to Reggie. “Reg. Reg, hey!” He pleaded, “look at me ok? You need to breathe.”

Luke watched frozen as Reggie continued to hyperventilate, “I can’t – I can’t!”

Wincing at the flinch, Alex rested his hand on Reggie’s arm softly “Yes you can.” When his eyes met Reggie’s, he gave a small sad smile, “Breath with me Reg. please.” Reggie shuddered twice before drawing in a shaking breath and then another and another. Tears rolled down his face as he matched Alex’s breathing.

“It’s ok Reg. You’re ok.” Alex whispered. He glanced up at Luke, motioning for him to sit on Reggie’s right. He stepped forward shakily and lowered himself next to his best friend.

Reggie’s head whipped to Luke and Luke almost reeled back at the pain in his eyes. He reached out a hand tentatively “Can I?” Reggie’s response was jerky nod. So as gently as he could, Luke rested his hand on Reggie’s upper back and Reggie’s resolve shattered. He buried his face in Luke’s chest, gripped the front of his shirt with both hands, and wailed. Luke felt the tears that had been threatening to fall slide down his face as Reggie sobbed in earnest, shaking violently against him. He rubbed small circles on his back and noticed Alex doing the same on his arm. Alex’s other hand was clenched by his side, and when Luke met his gaze, he could see the sadness and rage as tears flowed down his cheeks as well.

“I didn’t – I said --- “Reggie sobbed. Luke looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes in despair.

“I know.” He gasped out.

“I’m sorry”

Luke felt his already shattered heart break more. “Don’t be sorry Reg.” Alex choked out, leaning his head on Reggie’s shoulder.

“But I – I—"

Luke tightened his grip on the boy slightly. “It wasn’t your fault; it wasn’t your fault Reg.”

Reggie didn’t speak again, merely continued to cry, and Luke and Alex merely sat there, tears streaming down their faces as they held him.

Footsteps outside brought Luke’s attention away from Reggie. He looked down at his friend as he heard Julie’s voice through the studio doors. He met Alex’s gaze, panicked. “We can’t—”

Alex was already getting to his feet, “I know, I got it”. He removed his hand from Reggie’s forearm and the bassist whimpered in response. “It’s ok” Alex soothed, “ I’ll be right back” and then he vanished. Reggie curled further into him and Luke shifted them, so Reggie was situated between his bent legs and properly hugged the boy to his chest. Reggie tensed but adjusted to the new position. His sobs had quieted but his body still racked itself with tremors. Luke ignored the voices outside the studio and closed his eyes as he rested his head in Reggie’s hair, holding his best friend for all he was worth.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was wrong. Julie heard the heart-wrenching sobs as soon as she made her way down the steps. Panic flooded her. What if Caleb had returned, what if the boys were hurt, what if they were …. She broke out into a sprint ready to fling the studio doors open when the sudden appearance of Alex made her pull up short. The drummer looked heartbroken. She could make out tear tracks on his face and his red-rimmed eyes still watered. “Julie” he breathed, voice exhausted and upset.

She looked past him to the studio feeling her breathing quicken. “What--?”

“Julie” he cut her off. “You have to cancel the gig tonight. “

Julie felt her stomach drop in fear. “Why? What’s happening? Are you guys ok?”

Alex let out a breathy sob as a tear slid down his face “No.”

Her heart seized and she opened her mouth to speak but Alex just inclined his head towards the door. Gently, Julie pulled it open. She saw the drum set in disarray and mic stands tipped over haphazardly. She swiveled her head to Alex in question and found him staring elsewhere. She followed his gaze to where her friends sat against the wall and felt her heart break. Luke had Reggie wrapped in his arms, head nestled in his hair as he rubbed soothing circles on the bassists back. 

Julie’s eyes brimmed with tears “Reggie?”

The sound of her small voice made Luke look up to meet her eyes. He had tears rolling down his cheeks and was taking shuttering breaths to calm himself.

“Hey”

Alex made his way over to the two as Julie stood frozen. What was happening? Why was Reggie in Luke’s arms? Why were Luke and Alex crying? She bit her lip to keep the tears from spilling over.

“Is he asleep?” Alex asked softly.

“Yeah. A couple of minutes now”

Alex let out a relieved sigh “Okay” he breathed “Okay.” He ran a hand through his hair as Luke dipped his head down once more. He sat down on the floor next to Luke and put his head in his hands.

Julie felt her tears flow freely as she watched the scene, and she felt worry coil in her gut as she pondered the cause. She sat next to Alex and pulled out her phone, shakily typing out a text to Flynn to cancel the gig. She wished she could do anything to comfort the boys, but she could only sit silently as they suffered.


	2. Frayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie panics, Julie makes a promise, Alex talks to Willie, and Luke makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know that I said chapters would come slowly but it was my 20th birthday yesterday and I already had this chapter written so I thought I'd give it to y'all early! Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos! I love to hear what you have to say and I hope you continue to comment. You guys are awesome!
> 
> On the timeline for chapters, I'll try to get one out every two weeks or so. Stay tuned!

Reggie woke with a scream, tearing himself away from Luke in a panic causing the rest of them to be knocked over in the process. Luke was the first to make it to Reggie. With growing concern, Julie watched as Luke crouched a few feet from the boy and held his hands up placatingly; Alex crouched slightly behind him.

Reggie was crying, words escaping his lips in between gasps. “I’m sorry please don’t! Please I don’t want --- no!” His breathing sped up and Julie’s breath caught. “No, no, no you didn’t want it, you didn’t want it, you didn’t ---” The phrase was repeated over and over until Luke interrupted him.

“Reg! Hey, hey, You’re not there ok? You’re not – “Luke choked. “You’re not with him. You’re in the studio, It’s me, it’s Luke.” Reggie was shaking profusely, and his eyes looked wild and haunted; July felt her chest tighten at the sight.

“Luke?” Reggie’s voice came out shaky and rough. “Alex?”

“Yeah” Alex nodded. “You’re okay, we’re here, you’re safe.” Julie’s mind was racing, and at Alex’s words, she felt her stomach twist. She hoped what she was thinking wasn’t the case.

“Reggie?” Luke inched toward him slowly “Can I touch you?”

“Ye-- yeah”

Even though he had agreed he still flinched at the contact and Julie’s heart stopped; any hope she’d had evaporating in that moment. She whipped her head to Alex in a silent screaming question. He didn’t meet her eyes, he merely clenched his fists and looked down. Julie looked back at Reggie and Luke; the latter who was holding Reggie like his life depended on it as the boy’s tremors died down.

Reggie was hurt, someone had hurt him. Someone had ….. God she was going to be sick. She had no idea what to do as she watched Luke lead Reggie to the couch. Alex stood quickly and followed but again she was frozen where she stood.

Reggie’s shaking had become less violent, but he was still trembling against Luke.

“Guy’s?” His voice, oh god his voice. She had never heard him sound so small. Reggie was always full of, ironically, a zest for life. He radiated positivity and his voice brimmed with happiness. Now it was barely above a whisper and he spoke timidly as if he was afraid of the coming response. “I um – I don’t think I can go on tonight.”

She saw Alex reach out to touch his shoulder and then stop himself. “It’s all right Reg. Julie canceled it.”

For the first time, Reggie seemed to realize Julie was present and whipped his head around to stare at her. “Julie, I’m sorry,” he pleaded, “I know you were excited --- I just –-- I --- I can’t.” Julie’s eyes widened as her feet unstuck themselves from the floor and she rushed over. He thought that she was … angry with him?

“No no, it’s ok Reggie. It’s fine, we can reschedule. What matters is that you’re ok” She kneeled in front of him and tried not to be hurt as he leaned away.

Reggie looked confused, eyebrows reaching his hair. He blinked twice and then…“Why?”

Julie's eyebrows furrowed, but then she heard an inhaled gasp from Luke and understood.

“Because I care about you guys. It doesn’t matter that you’re ghosts. I want you to be safe and happy and whole.” She felt tears threaten to spill again.

Reggie looked shocked but responded with a small thanks. Julie felt a stab of sudden anger at his reaction. Nevertheless, she smiled softly at him, which he returned but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Whatever happened, whoever did this….. The anger was flowing freely as she stood. “I’ll be back, I have to see Flynn and talk to dad”.

Alex and Luke nodded, while Reggie looked at her with pleading eyes, “Please don’t tell them.”

Julie reached out as Alex had but stopped. “It’s ok, I won’t tell anyone.” Reggie gave a weak nod and turned his face back into Luke’s chest. She spun on her heel and left the studio, pushing the doors closed with more force than necessary.

“Caleb.” She growled, gritting her teeth, and letting a glare slide across her features as she stormed off.

Oh, there would be hell to pay.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If ghosts could throw up, Alex would. He watched silently as Reggie strummed his base with downcast eyes and trembling fingers. As Julie had gone to reschedule the gig and deal with Flynn, it was just the boys. He glanced over at Luke, who was scribbling in his lyric book. Luke’s leg was shaking, and he had periodically been looking up at Reggie for the past hour.

Alex felt Luke’s pain. How were they supposed to talk about this? What was he supposed to say? Hey Reg, sorry you were raped, but on the bright side, you’re already dead so it didn’t really count? Fuck no. He couldn’t tell him that everything was ok, he couldn’t even tell him that it was going to be okay. Alex felt useless and disgusted, and angry, oh did he feel angry. How dare that discount Vegas magician fucker even think about touching Reggie. How dare he take his choice away from him. Alex clenched his fists. He would find a way to kill a ghost, and he would make sure Caleb got what he deserved. A sudden thought struck him, and he stood abruptly. Luke’s head shot up from his notebook.

“What’s going on Alex?”

Alex looked from Luke to Reggie, the latter who had stopped strumming his base and was clearly listening.

“I have to go somewhere for a bit”

Luke’s eyes narrowed. “Where?”

“I…” Alex hesitated. “I have to go see Willie.”

“No!” Reggie shouted. It was the first time he had spoken in the past two hours. “Alex you can’t” he pleaded, scrambling from the couch to stand in front of him. Luke stood as well and came to hover in between them.

“Reg.—”

“Please, Alex you can’t, you can’t” Reggie sounded hysterical. Alex felt guilt coil in his stomach.

“I have to go see him” Alex pleaded back. “I won’t go there; I’ll meet him at the museum. I need to Reg.”

“What if—what if---?” A tear rolled down Reggie’s cheek and Luke’s worried expression transformed into a glare.

Alex felt like a total asshole. Here Reggie was, having gone through something terrible, terrified for him.

Alex took a deep breath, “I need to check on him, I--- “ he felt sick saying it, “ I need to make sure…” he trailed off.

Both boys’ eyes widened in understanding. Luke spoke, voice hard, as Reggie began to dissolve into tears. “Go Alex.”

Luke moved towards Reggie and after a small hesitation wrapped him in a hug, softly speaking to him.

Alex stepped towards them. “I---”

Luke shook his head over Reggie’s shoulder. “I got this.” his eyes softened “Go.”

So, with one last look at the boys. Alex focused on the museum and jumped.

He landed with a stumble outside the museum entrance.

“Willie!” Alex shouted into the night, Reggie’s terrified face swimming in his vision. He kept screaming, eventually making himself hoarse and was just about to give up when---

“Alex!” Wille skidded to a stop in front of him “What the hell is happening! What are you doing here?”

Alex could only look at the ghost. He hadn’t thought of what he’d say, he just knew he had to know. Willie picked up his board and gestured with his head to the bench. Alex followed him numbly.

“Alright. Talk.”

Alex took a deep breath “Are you ok?”

Willie gave him a confused look. “What kind of question is that? Are you ok?”

_Great start Alex._ He shifted so he was fully facing Willie. “Did Caleb ever hurt you?”

He watched Willie’s confusion melt into annoyance. He chuckled bitterly “Dude owns my soul, Alex. You think that I chose that?”

_Wow, two for two tonight huh?_ Alex shook his head, dreading what he was about to say. “No, I know I know, I just ----”

“Just what?”

Alex squeezed his eyes shut and let all the words out in a rush. “Did he ever touch you?”

Willies gasp made him open his eyes and he swiveled his head back towards him. “Dude!” Willie looked pissed. “Jesus Alex you don’t just ask that!”

Alex cringed. “I’m sorry I just had to know!”

Willie was back to being confused. “Alex…” he said slowly “why are you asking me this?”

“Just --- did he?”

Willie looked down and away from him. “No.” Alex let out a breath. “But …. He tried” He looked back at a frozen Alex with sad eyes. “He owns my soul but, I’m strong, some of his powers don’t work on me.”

Alex felt the despair swirling within him rear its ugly head. “Willie I’m so sorry.”

“Thanks” Willie’s voice was laced with concern, however.” Why did you ask me that?”

Alex took a deep breath. He trusted Willie, of course he did, but….

Willie put a hand on his arm. “Talk to me, Alex.”

“Caleb he…. Um…”

Willies grip tightened and he looked up to livid brown eyes. “That bastard touched you?”

Alex shook his head frantically “No, no not me!”

He watched Willie relax slightly before he caught the rest of the sentence. “Good ---wait not you?”

Alex watched Willie'ss face go pensive “Not you so Luke or ….” Alex must have made a noise because Willie looked him in the eyes, face crumbling in misery.

“Reggie.”

Alex said nothing, but it was as good as an answer. Willie hesitated “Did he…?”

Alex clenched his fist. “I don’t—Reggie won't—”

Willie but his head in his hands. “Fuck Alex. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault”

“What are you---?”

“If I hadn’t introduced you guys to Caleb then you wouldn’t have been hurt, Reggie wouldn’t have been----” he cut himself off.

“It’s not your fault” Alex reasoned “It’s fucking Caleb’s and no one else’s.”

Willy stood then, causing Alex to jump up after him. “You’re right.”

“Where are you going?”

Wille looked scarily calm.” I’m gonna take care of it.”

Alex grabbed him by the arm. “Willie you can’t!”

Willie sighed stepping out of his hold “Go home, Alex. Go take care of him.”

“But—"

Willie gave a sad smile “Tell them--- tell him I’m sorry.” And with that, the skater disappeared in a flash of blue.

Alex stood there for a moment staring at the spot where Willie had vanished before vanishing himself as well.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What the fuck?_ Luke thought as he continued to coax Reggie out of his panic attack. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew Alex was worried about Willie, but seriously? On the bright side, Reggie was finally breathing normally, interspersed with small gasps and sobs. Luke had lowered them to the floor a few minutes prior. He sighed as he rubbed Reggie’s back _, the asshole could have waited till morning at least._

A small voice drew him out of his thoughts as Reggie shifted in his arms.

“Luke?”

Luke pulled back slightly “Yeah?”

“I’m—I’m sorry”

Luke felt anger bubble underneath his skin. “Don’t be sorry Reg, it’s ok.”

Reggie used the hand not clutching Luke’s t-shirt to scrub at his eyes; an action that would have been cute and endearing if not for the circumstances. “Thanks” he gave a wobbly smile.

“Always” Luke returned the smile softly. He needed to keep it together. He couldn’t lose his cool, not when Reggie needed him. 

“Luke?”

“Yeah”

“Can we get off the floor?”

Luke chuckled slightly and stood, pulling Reggie with him. Together they relocated to the couch, Reggie curling into Luke’s side as Luke wrapped a tentative arm around his waist.

“Hey, Reg?”

“Yeah?” Reggie was staring off into space, eyes glazed slightly.

“You want to watch Star Wars?”

Reggie looked up at him, “The originals?”

Luke grinned. “Yup”

“Sure.”

Luke reached for the remote, and as the movie played, he tried to ignore the maelstrom of emotions swirling in his head and instead focus on the boy at his side. It didn’t matter how upset he was right now, how angry. Reggie was all that mattered right now; and as Luke snuggled there on the old cracked leather couch, watching Star Wars with one of his best friends in the world, he realized that Reggie had been what mattered most to him for a very long time.


	3. Bad Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willie confronts Caleb. Julie confides in Flynn. Reggie makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for the Kudos and comments last chapter. I've had a lot of free time this last week and was able to get some more chapters finished! 
> 
> In this story, Julie has turned 16 and can drive now. Also, she can touch the boys sometimes but not all the time. 
> 
> This chapter covers ideas of suicide and mentions child abuse BTW. Happy reading!

Willie didn’t even ride his board to the Hollywood ghost club. Mind still swimming with thoughts of his conversation with Alex. Alex had looked so distraught; Willie clenched his fists. Of course he had, his best friend was---- Willie didn’t care what happened to him right now, all he knew was he never wanted to see that look on Alex’s face again. Willie shook his head as he stepped across the threshold of the club. He couldn’t even imagine what Reggie had looked like. The show for the night was long over by now. Willie passed by a couple of his fellow trapped souls, getting a few murmured hellos. He kept walking, backstage, and into the private bar. He considered pouring himself a drink out of mere principle but decided he was nervous enough. So, with his shoulders hunched, he stood in front of the stairs leading to the office and called out.

“Caleb?!”

He didn’t have to wait long as he heard the telltale click of Caleb’s boots on the stairs. The magician appeared at the top of the landing, donning his traditional purple suit. He looked at Willie with vague amusement and disinterest. Willie felt his throat close actually looking at the man.

Caleb raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. “Well William, are you just going to stand there, or did you have something to say to me?”

The condescending tone was just what Willie needed to get his voice back as he felt the anger flow through his veins. “What did you do?”

Caleb smiled in confusion. “Well, William I do a lot of things. To what exactly are you referring?”

Willie scowled. “What do you think?” he hissed.

Understanding dawned on the magician’s face. “Ah … been talking to a certain blond drummer, have we?”

“How can you be so glib?!” Willie shouted as Caleb raised his eyebrows in surprise. “He’s a kid damnit! It doesn’t matter that he’s a ghost! How could you do this!?”

A slow smile spread over Caleb’s face as he sauntered down the stairs. “I can do whatever I want William,” he stopped in front of Willie, patting his cheek. “With whomever I want.”

Willie backed away, sickened. “Why? Why Reggie? Why did you ---"

“Well,” Caleb’s voice was cloyingly sweet, “you weren’t willing to play, so I had to find myself a new toy.” Caleb spoke like he was talking about the weather, not fucking rape.

Caleb looked up as if in thought, “And Reginald, well he was” Caleb’s smile turned dangerous as he met Willie’s eyes “Delicious.”

Willie glared. “You’re a monster!” he spat. Gathering his strength, he waved his hand at the magician, sending Caleb stumbling backward into the wall. Caleb growled in frustration as Willie struggled to pin him, hurt him, do something, anything. However, the rage wasn’t enough, and Willie felt sweat run down his face as Caleb broke from his hold with a scowl.

Caleb’s eyes had darkened “That’s not very nice William” fear lanced through Willie. “I think you need to cool off in the darkroom for a while”

The fear was quickly supplanted by anger and Willie lunged. “You basta----” Caleb waved his hand. Suddenly Willie was in a pitch-black room, his panicked breath the only sound around him.

“Shit” he muttered angrily and sat down, prepared to wait out his punishment when Caleb’s voice echoed in his mind.

“I’ll be sure to tell Reginald you say hello.”

Willie shot to his feet “No! Wait----wait please!” Caleb was going to, was going to…. “Please I’m sorry!” he pleaded, “I’m sorry please!” but Caleb’s presence was gone.

“No!” Willie screamed into the darkness before sinking to his knees. He let out a dry sob. “Shit!”

Caleb was going after Reggie again, and this time it really was Willie’s fault.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie lied through her teeth to her father, giving him some bullshit excuse about hologram connection issues. He didn’t comment on it, but the look he gave her when she told him was anything but believing. She guiltily told him that she needed to go to Flynn’s to reschedule and go over some details. Her dad agreed, albeit reluctantly, and told her to be home by 9 at the latest.

She hugged him tightly. “Thanks”

He looked down at her in concern. “Are you sure you’re alright Jules?”

Julie sniffed as she headed towards the door. “Yeah, just a little bummed.”

Ray gave her the same look. “Ok be safe mija”

“I will!” she called as the door swung shut. She made her way to the car, got in, and slammed the door shut; gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turned white. Emotions swirled in her head and she didn’t know whether to feel anger or despair at that moment. She settled on her previous anger, using her rage to keep her focus as she sped to Flynn’s.

She barely got out of her seatbelt and shut her car door before she was racing to the front entrance. She rang the doorbell and ran her hands through her hair as she breathed. She was going to lose it.

Luckily, Flynn chose that moment to open the door. “Woah!” Flynn exclaimed opening the door wider for Julie to enter, “Girl you look awful what’s going on?”

Julie shook her head franticly, motioning upstairs. “Not here.”

Flynn shot her a look of concern as they climbed the stairs together. As soon as her bedroom door was shut Julie felt Flynn’s concern grow tenfold. “Julie talk to me! “Flynn pleaded as Julie collapsed on the bed. “Why did you cancel the gig? What is going on?”

Julie took a deep breath as Flynn joined her on the bed. “Caleb.”

Flynn raised her eyebrows. “That evil ghost magician?” Julie nodded. “What happened did the stamps come back? Are the boys ok? What happened? Are you ok?!” Julie gave a dry chuckle; Flynn’s rambling was oddly comforting.

“Why are you laughing Julie?” Flynn snapped. “What’s going on?”

Julie’s laughter died instantly, and she gathered her resolve and spoke. “Caleb... he...he hurt Reggie.”

Flynn’s face went slack, annoyance blanketed with concern. “What?” she squeaked.

Julie picked at her fingernails. “I don’t know what happened.” _Lie_ “I don’t know what he did.” _Truth_

Flynn laid a hand on her shoulder. “Is he ok?”

Julie clenched her fist. “No” she stood and began to pace. “No, he’s not. Oh God Flynn it was bad. Really really bad. He wouldn’t stop shaking, and I don’t --- he couldn’t even tell us--- and Luke and Alex were crying and --- God Flynn, he wouldn’t even let me touch him!”

Julie didn’t think she’d ever seen Flynn’s face that white. Her eyes were shining with tears and Julie felt her own sting her eyes. She clenched them shut.

Flynn spoke “Julie---”

Julie shook her head. “I can’t talk about it anymore I can’t--- can we just reschedule the gig?”

Flynn gestured back to the bed and gave a sad smile. “Sure”

When they had all the gig details worked out Julie bid her best friend goodbye. Even though it was only 7:30 she was exhausted, and she wanted to check on the boys before it was too late. Flynn walked her to the door in somber silence, only broken when Julie was on the doorstep.

“I’ll see you at school Jules.” Flynn said quietly.

Julie nodded “Yeah.” She made her way down the driveway, head down, when Flynn’s voice caught her attention.

“Julie!” she turned. Flynn was still in the doorway biting her lip. “Tell Reggie…. tell him he’s always been my favorite.”

Julie gave a watery smile. “I will.”

She listened to no music on the drive home, embracing the silence of the car to quiet the screaming in her head.

When she arrived home she immediately went to the studio. She hadn’t even made inside before she was greeted by the sound of yelling.

She was about to wrench open the doors when Alex appeared in front of her for the second time that day.

“Alex!? What’s---” Alex gave her a guilty look and shook his head, disappearing with a pop.

Julie stood on her tippytoes and saw Luke holding a hysterical Reggie to his chest. She shouldn’t go in there; Reggie seemed overwhelmed enough. Squinting, she looked at the spot where Alex had been in question. _What the hell had happened when she was gone?_

She made her way into her house and absentmindedly told her dad she was home and would be in her room. After she had closed the door she sat on her bed and removed her shoes. Then she crawled under the covers, hugged her stuffed giraffe to her chest, and finally let the sobs come.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Phantom hands reaching for him in the dark, ripping, tearing at his clothes and skin. Caleb’s sinister laughter echoing in the darkness. Black ooze swallowing him as he screamed, cried, pleaded for someone, anyone to help him. “Such a good boy” came whispers from the ooze, pulling him under._

_“Such a good boy baby”_

Reggie didn’t wake with a scream that night, instead, it was a strangled gasp. Pushing himself away from a sleeping Luke – he couldn’t be touched--- he toppled off the couch and crawled a distance away. His body felt foreign, dirty, violated. He heaved, wrapping his right arm around his stomach. Tears began to streak down his face.

Luke stirred, and Reggie vanished.

He landed on his side in the cold sand, drawing in shivering breaths as he curled in on himself. His stomach still spasmed, but there was nothing there.

He was a ghost he couldn’t throw up, but he wanted to, god he wanted to. He wanted to take a shower and scrub every inch of his skin raw, but he couldn’t. Flashes of the day’s events swam in front of his eyes. Alex and Luke’s faces, Julie’s reassurance----- Caleb’s hand wrapped around his throat, his mouth on his neck, his fingers in his---

Reggie squeezed his eyes shut. “Calm down,” he told himself shakily. “You did nothing wrong. You didn’t want it you didn’t.”

But he knew it was a lie. If he hadn’t wanted it, he wouldn’t have…. If he hadn’t done anything wrong, then he wouldn’t be feeling this way. He wouldn’t have to see the pity in Luke and Alex’s eyes; the same look he had gotten when he’d stumbled into the studio one day with a split lip and bruised ribs courtesy of his father.

It didn’t matter what Luke and Alex had said, it _was_ his fault. It was his fault then, and it was his fault now. He stood and walked closer to the ocean, arms wrapped around himself. If he hadn’t gotten in the middle of his parent's fights if he hadn’t been such a monumental disappointment. If he hadn’t been so stupid as to follow Nick into the club….

Reggie looked up at the moon.

“Is this your plan for me!” he screamed. “Was I just created to suffer!? Huh!?”

He kicked the sand. “Is my life just a joke!? Well, guess what it’s not funny! It’s never been funny!”

“Why am I here!? Why does this keep happening to me?!” his voice cracked and dropped to a dark whisper. “You should have let me die. Permanently.” Reggie scowled at his feet, “I can’t do this anymore.”

As soon as he said the words, he regretted them. He had to get it together. If he disappeared, everyone would be sad, the band would lose their bassist. He couldn’t do that to his friends. Reggie turned from the beach and walked along the asphalt. His hands wouldn’t stop shaking, god why wouldn’t they stop shaking? He grit his teeth and clenched his fists at his sides. He walked through the streets of Hollywood until the sky had turned a pale blue. He eventually found himself outside of the Orpheum. He looked up at the dark marque and could imagine when Sunset Curve graced that board. That night had been one of the best nights of his life, following an unbelievably bad week. He closed his eyes as the sounds of screaming and the shattering of glass echoed in his head. The Orpheum looked so much different now. He hadn’t had the time to look much when they played due to escaping from –

“Stop it” Reggie muttered; he couldn’t think about it.

He made his way up to the stage, running his fingers across the bar as he passed it. A flash of Bobby flirting with a bartender made him chuckle softly. A set of drums and a lone acoustic were the stage’s only accouterments. Reggie touched the drum set gingerly, focusing so his hand didn’t go right through. He saw Alex’s smiling face as Reggie had told him he was smokin’ that night. Alex grasping his hand in comfort. Alex dancing with Dirty Candy, looking so happy. Reggie smiled, a real smile, even as his eyes filled with tears and he made his way to the guitar. Fingers brushing against the strings, Reggie saw Luke. Luke, hazel eyes staring into his as they shared a mic. Luke, pulling him to his chest as he cried. Luke’s face when he realized he could still play music after death. The tears fell.

Reggie was sitting now, his knees pulled up to his chest. His bandmates were everything to him. Everything. His best friends, hell they were his family. He loved them, he needed them so much. He needed them to remind him he wasn’t alone, needed their warm smiles, and even warmer hugs. He needed Alex’s exasperated sighs and Luke’s laughter. His family kept the demons at bay, and he could never begin to thank them for what they’d given him. He needed them, but they no longer needed him. Alex had Willie, and Luke had Julie, and Reggie? He was alone. His bandmates were like stars who shone so bright that sometimes they hurt to look at; he had never even made it to the stratosphere. Reggie felt out of place, now more than when he was alive.

He stood, a determined look on his face, and walked to the door leading to the ally. He stepped outside, looking up at the rapidly lightening sky. He had a darkness in him, always had, and his darkness was poison, a black ooze that smothered all light. He couldn’t let it swallow his family. He wouldn’t’ let it. Reggie would be _fine_. That’s what he told himself as he began the long walk to the studio. He couldn’t jump there, he had to be okay first.

He scrubbed at his face and tried to plaster on a smile, lips wobbling as more tears came.

“You’re fine”, he muttered looking down. “You have to be fine.”

He had to be fine…. for them.

His hands never stopped shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saddle up, cowboys! Next time Nick comes into the picture and we get some sad MFing backstory for our boys. Stay tuned!


	4. Bad Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Alex search for Reggie. Julie gets a surprise at school. Nick and Reggie come face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shmo my dudes! I just finished most of my midterms this week and I am so fried. However, not fried enough to not give you this chapter. I honestly thought it would take longer for me to write these chapters but I guess your comments and kudos fuel my writer's brain!
> 
> Love all ya'll! Enjoy!

Luke woke up to an empty studio. Where the hell was Alex? He whipped his head to the vacant spot next to him; where the hell was Reggie!?

Luke leaped from the couch and almost tripped as he scrambled across the studio to the doors. He didn’t even grab his jacket as he stumbled up the steps to Julie’s house. He crossed the threshold, his head swiveling around to find Ray humming in the kitchen, no Reggie in sight. He searched the entire downstairs before frantically making his way up. He barely even knocked on Julie’s door before he was stepping through it. Julie screeched from where she was brushing her hair.

She whipped around “Luke! What did I say about---- Are you ok?”

Luke panted, hands on his knees. “I knocked!”

Julie gave an exasperated eye roll. “Yeah ok—now what’s up?”

“Reggie” Luke gasped, “he’s gone, Alex too!”

“What!” Luke winced, somehow her scream was louder this time. “Where are they, where is Reggie!?”

“If I knew Jules, I’d tell ya!”

“Why don’t you know?!“Julie stepped closer to him. “You were supposed to be watching him!”

Luke gasped. “I was asleep!”

“Julie!?” The pair froze as her dad’s voice sounded from downstairs. “Are you ok!?”

“Yeah dad! I’m fine just dropped something!”

“Okay!”

Julie sighed in relief and turned back towards Luke. Her face transformed into worry. “We have to find them.”

Luke nodded vigorously “Yeah but you’ve got school.” Her face fell and he squared his soldiers. “I’ll find them Julie”, he put his hand on her arm. “I promise.”

Julie bit her lip and nodded. As Luke turned to leave, she shot him a hard look. “You bring them to me as soon as you find them, ok?”

Luke smiled. “Ok”

Even though he knew no one was in the garage he poofed back anyway, just to grab his trench. That’s why he almost screamed when he heard Alex’s panicked voice.

“Luke!” Alex had been pacing but now he rushed towards him. “Where were you?” he glanced around the room, “where the hell is Reggie!?”

Luke shook his head “I don’t know!”

Alex’s eyes narrowed “Why don’t you know? You said you had it handled!”

Luke groaned. “I. Was. Asleep!”

Alex ran a hand through his hair “Okay.” He resumed pacing, turning back to Luke in annoyance. “Well we have to go!” He gestured to the door impatiently. “We have to find him!”

“Don’t you think I know that!?” Luke felt the anger from the day before surge up. “I was supposed to be there for him! I was supposed to protect him, but I couldn’t!”

Alex stepped towards him a look of pity transforming his face. “Luke---”

“No, damnit We’re all he has! I’m all he has!” He griped the metronome on the piano tightly; the stress of this morning was already too much. “I couldn’t protect him back then and I couldn’t protect him now! Fuck!” he yelled as he threw the metronome. The shattering of the device against the wall a perfect representation of his life right now.

“I know,” Alex said softly. “I know. We will this time Luke, we will.” Alex gave him a pat on the back and gestured to the doors with his head. “Come on, let’s go bring him home.”

Luke took a breath and sighed “Yeah. Let’s go get that idiot.”

The two disappeared in a pop and the image of waves and sand replaced the walls of the studio. Alex looked towards the bike shack that was once Reggie’s house while Luke looked up and down the beach.

“You see him?” Luke asked Alex.

Alex shook his head and began to walk up the path “I mean if he didn’t go here where could he be?”

Luke shrugged. “I don’t know, he would always go to the beach or the studio when things got bad.”

Alex looked up at the sky and sighed. “God, I hope he’s ok.”

Luke looked down at the sand “Me too.” An idea struck him. “Hey! Alex hey!” 

Alex looked down at him. “Yeah?”

Luke grinned. “What’s the one other place he would go, the only other place he felt connected to?”

Alex looked at him in confusion before it gave way to understanding. “The Orpheum!”

The boys didn’t say anything more before they disappeared.

The Orpheum, however, was empty, save for a bartender and a few stagehands, no doubt getting the place ready for a show.

Luke cursed as he failed to find the telltale leather jacket and red flannel. Alex put a steadying hand on his shoulder. “We’ll find him.”

Luke squeezed Alex’s hand before stepping towards the stage. He saw a base sitting in the wings, and Luke felt his heart twinge. _Where are you?_ He stared up at the light rigging. W _here are you Reg?_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie almost walked into the door frame when she saw Reggie sitting on a bench in the main hallway. She felt a wave of relief slide over her as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly made her way to the bassist.

“Reggie!”

The boy in question looked up at her with big green eyes. “Hey Julie.” He gave a shuttering laugh and Julie felt the tension coil in her gut.

She crashed onto the bench next to him. “Oh my gosh! I’m so happy to see you!”

Reggie smiled. “Really?” his voice was still so small. Julie paid that no mind at the moment however and reached out to him. She hesitated slightly as he tensed.

“Can I?”

Reggie gave a small shudder and forced his body to relax. “Uh-huh”.

She slowly wrapped an arm around his waist and looked sideways at him. “I’m so glad you’re ok. Luke and I were really worried.”

Reggie’s eyes widened. “Luke---shit I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to worry anyone I just needed to clear my head.”

Julie shook her head. “Its fine Reggie, don’t worry about it.”

Reggie looked away from her as the first bell rang; disheveled hair falling in front of his face. “Um, I guess I’ll go find the guys. Have a good day Julie.”

He made to poof out, but she felt a spike of fear shoot through her. “Wait!”

Those green eyes stared back in confusion. “Yeah?”

She reached out for his hand discreetly and he let her fingers slide through his. “Will you—will you stay?”

His eyes seemed brighter as she stared at him and took her a second to recognize they were shining with tears. He squeezed her hand softly before pulling her up and letting go. “I’d... um...I’d like that.”

She sent him a blinding smile. “Awesome! Come one my locker's this way,” she looked at the clock, _Shit,_ “but we have to hurry!”

He giggled next to her as she began to speed walk to her locker, and she kept an eye on him the whole time. She could worry about everything else later, all that mattered was Reggie was safe.

She wouldn’t let him out of her sight until she found the others. She hoped Luke had found Alex, and they would be in the studio when she and Reggie returned.

The rest of her classes that morning went by without a hitch if you didn’t count her getting distracted by Reggie’s fidgeting. She found herself glancing down every so often at the teen who sat on the floor next to her desk. She didn’t like the way he was holding himself, and she didn’t like how he had almost forced himself to let her touch him. Even though he had said it was ok she had a feeling it really really wasn’t.

She texted Flynn after English to meet her in the music room as she knew it would be empty. When she and Reggie arrived Flynn was sitting on her phone at the piano, looking up at the sound of the door opening.

“Jules there you are!” Flynn rushed to wrap her in a hug and Julie let herself relax for the first moment that day.

“Hey Flynn.”

Flynn’s face fell slightly. “Is everything ok?”

Julie looked to where Reggie stood leaning against the door. “Yeah,” she said softly. “It’s just…”

Flynn followed Julie’s gaze. “Are the boys here?”

Julie shook her head. “Um, just Reggie.”

Flynn’s face fell further. “Oh. Is he –” She looked towards Reggie. “Are you um… ok?”

Reggie’s eyes widened as he moved closer to Julie. “What!? I asked you ---”

Julie realized what he was thinking. “No! Reggie, I didn’t tell her anything! I just told her that um….”

“She told me that dick magician hurt you.” Flynn ground out, looking pissed.

Reggie relaxed slightly, looking puzzled. “Why does she look so angry?”

Julie giggled. “You’re her favorite.”

Reggie blushed lightly and Julie began to laugh. Flynn spluttered in embarrassment.” Wait--wait it’s not what you think--- I just ---I think you're cool.”

Reggie chuckled quietly, a far cry from his usual boisterous laugh. “Thanks Flynn.”

Julie sat on the floor, Flynn and Reggie joining her until they were in a triangle of sorts. “He says thanks by the way.”

Now it was Flynn’s turn to blush. “Psssh…Well… I mean…” she trailed off. The next thing she said was more serious. “Not that I don’t love to hang out with the boys but why…um… why is Reggie with you?”

Julie looked at Reggie in question and when the bassist nodded, she spoke. “Um Reggie went out and the boys went looking for him, but I found him first, but the boys don’t have phones so…”

Flynn nodded sagely. “Gotcha” She gave Julie a raised eyebrow and typed out something on her phone.

“So is Reggie sticking around all day?” she smiled as she said it.

Reggie looked at Julie. “Um if you need me to leave, I can always go wait at the studi----”

“No!!!” Her outburst made the other two jump. Well actually Flynn jumped, Reggie flinched.

“I mean.” she reached towards Reggie and couldn’t miss the slight lean away from her. “I uh, I don’t want you to go.”

Reggie gave a small smile. “Ok, if you’re sure.”

Julie nodded quickly. “I am.”

“Uh,” Flynn interrupted. “Mind filling me in?”

“Oh,” Julie said, embarrassed. “Yes, he’s staying with me all day.”

Flynn smiled and the bell ringing made her stand. “Alas, I, unfortunately, have a math test calling my name. I’ll see you guys later” she shot a glance at Julie’s phone as she left.

“Well” Reggie reached out to her, the whole action looking strained, but still she took the hand. “We better get you to Biology.”

Julie looked at him in surprise. “You know my schedule?”

Reggie blinked at her and shrugged. “Yeah?”

Julie grinned. “Thank you.” She whispered.

Reggie paused in the hall. “You say something?”

“Nope!” Julie squeaked. “Let’s go.” As they hurried to biology, she unlocked her phone to read the text from Flynn.

_You can’t leave him alone, can you?_

Julie glanced sideways at her bandmate and typed her reply.

_No._

He knew her schedule. He knew what she studied. _Did they all know?_ She thought as she scribbled pundit squares down in her notebook. No, Reggie was the one who always hung out with her family. He was there the days where Luke would see his parents and Alex was off with Willie. She’d always thought that some of Reggie’s cluelessness was an act; that he noticed more than she thought and knew more than he let on. She could see it sometimes in his eyes, like when he had explained about Luke, or when he had talked about Bobby. Now more than ever, she was beginning to catch glimpses of the Reggie under the happy go lucky attitude that she strongly suspected now was for their benefit.

Reggie was looking over her calculations. Every so often he would raise his head and point to what she was writing and tell her she was wrong.

 _How do you know?_ She jotted down.

“I wasn’t bad at everything school wise. I was kinda a science whiz.”

She blinked at him. “What?” He merely smiled at her and winked.

Later, she was pulling out books from her locker in silence. She wasn’t used to silence when she was around Reggie, he liked to ramble. He was like Flynn in that way, she smiled to herself. She shut her locker door with a snap and turned around just to almost run into Nick.

The blond boy looked pleased to see her.” Hey Julie!” he said brightly, bringing up a hand to rub sheepishly at the back of his neck.

“Hey Nick!” she heard a small gasp from Reggie but couldn’t turn to look with Nick there. 

“So…” Nick started “I was wondering if I could maybe…” He paused, eyes going wide as he looked past Julie. “Is that…...?”

Julie swiveled to find Reggie staring in horror at Nick.She looked back to Nick who was holding one hand to his temple. “You can see him?!”

“Yeah!” Nick looked back at Reggie, “Is he okay?!”

“What!?” Julie looked back as well and Reggie was backing away from them, terror written across his face. “Reggie?” she said softly, but he didn’t seem to hear her. His eyes never left Nick.

“Dude…” Nick stepped forward in concern. “Are you….” Reggie vanished.

“No!” Julie shouted and ran out of the hall, sprinting for the front doors. She hoped against all hope that Reggie had gone to the studio.

Nick stood in the hallway in shock. A stab of pain shot through his head. He had recognized that look on the bassist’s face. More than that, he swore he’d seen that look on the bassist’s face before.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex hadn’t returned to the studio until morning. He had spent the hours of 7:30 to midnight walking around trying to prevent himself from having a panic attack. He succeeded, barely. He had considered poofing into the studio but took one look inside at the sleeping boys and had decided he hadn’t wanted to risk waking them. He had poofed to the house, made his way to the living room couch, and had settled in for the night. Sleep didn’t come easy for him though. Alex’s head swam with images of Willie, Luke, Reggie. Oh god, Reggie. He tossed on the couch as he relived the moment that Reggie had attempted to tell them of what had happened. When he finally fell asleep, his dreams were anything but sweet.

He woke in a panic, his overeager brain pressuring him to check on his best friends immediately. He felt that pit of anxiety in his stomach telling him something was going to go wrong. He poofed to the studio and felt his fears confirmed as he regarded the empty sofa.

“Dammit!” he cursed as he began to pace. “Ok ok, calm down Alex, maybe they just went to the house.” He sped up. “But I was just in the house and the only one I saw was Ray. Okay, okay” He was interrupted in his panicking when Luke had poofed into the studio.

Each of Luke’s words as he had yelled were like knives in Alex’s heart. Alex felt his anxiety take a back seat to concern when the metronome hit the wall. He had only seen Luke like this twice before. When Alex’s parents had kicked him out, and when Reggie had shown up at the studio that day.

The beach had been empty, the Orpheum had been empty, and as Luke’s anger grew, so did Alex’s worry. They were walking briskly down the strip when Luke spoke up.

“So, what happened with Willie?” Luke didn’t make eye contact, eyes instead looking left and right for Reggie.

Alex stopped short. In all the panic with Reggie Alex had forgotten Willie.

“Oh shit, right, Willie told me Caleb didn’t…” he heard Luke sigh in relief. Alex hesitated. “But Willie said he tried.”

Luke growled and actually looked at him. His hazel eyes sparkled with rage. “I’m gonna kill him!”

Alex felt himself nodding along with his friend. “If we can find a way then I’m with you.”

Luke grinned, but his eyes remained clouded in worry. “Is Willie ok?”

Alex ran a hand through his hair. “He was pissed. He said that he was going to do something, I don’t know what.”

Luke picked up his pace. “When we find Reg. I promise we will figure out a way to help Willie.”

Alex nodded. “Thanks Luke.”

They searched into the afternoon, doubling back to the beach before they had made their way back to the studio. They had avoided the Ghost Hotel. Luke had refused to believe that Reggie had gone back there, but Alex was afraid he might not have had a choice.

Luke sat down on the couch and placed his head in his hands groaning in frustration. Alex sat next to him and put an arm around him. Usually, it was Luke and Reggie that were comforting him. It was a strange feeling, but not an unwelcome one.

“Hey.” Luke looked up at him. “He’ll be ok, If I know Reggie, and I do, I know he’ll come back to us.”

Luke gave a small chuckle. “You’re right. It’s just…” Luke’s face fell. “The last time I couldn’t find him…”

Alex sucked in a breath as he was pulled into a memory.

_Luke was pacing. Luke never paced. Bobby shot Alex a worried glance from where he was tuning his guitar._

_“Where is he?” Luke looked ready to combust in worry._

_Alex spoke up. “Dude, what’s wrong? Reg. has been late before.”_

_“Yeah” Bobby piped up. “Maybe the bus ran late.”_

_“No” Luke snapped. “You don’t understand, I couldn’t get a hold of him. I went by his house on the way here and I couldn’t find him.”_

_Alex felt his anxiety spike. “He wasn’t at the beach?”_

_Luke shook his head. “No, I thought he’d be here but…”_

_Bobby set down his guitar and walked over to Luke. His hand on the singer’s shoulder stalling his pacing. “I’m sure he’ll be here soon.” Bobby chuckled. “Maybe he had a date or something.”_

_Luke took a breath and Alex felt himself relax. “Yeah, you’re right. I just...”_

_Alex sighed. Luke had known Reggie the longest, and Alex had a feeling that there was something he wasn’t telling him about the bassist._

_“See? No need to worry bro, he’ll ---” Bobby stopped short. “Holy shit, Reg.”_

_Bobby’s gasp of horror had Luke and Alex whipping towards the door. Alex’s breath caught. Reggie had his arms wrapped around himself as he stumbled across the threshold. His lip was split, and one leg dragged behind him in a limp. Alex could make out bruising around his neck and his fear increased._

_“Reg!” Luke was the one to reach towards him and Alex didn’t miss the violent flinch Reggie gave before his legs gave out and he collapsed bonelessly into Luke’s arms._

Luke’s voice brought him out of his memories. “I thought…” Luke sighed. “When he came in yesterday, it was like… like I was reliving that day all over again.”

Alex nodded and squeezed Luke’s shoulder. “Me too.”

“I just…. I don’t want it to be like it was back then, Alex.”

Alex looked up at the ceiling “Me neither. You know I thought that it’d be better this time.”

Luke scoffed. “Yeah.”

They sat in comfortable silence, only broken when a terrified Reggie flashed into the room.

The boys leaped up from the couch as Reggie appeared.

“Reggie!” Luke shouted “You’re back! We were…. Reg, what’s wrong!?”

Reggie didn’t answer, he merely shook his head and backed up towards the far corner of the studio. His eyes were somewhere else entirely, and they were filled with fear. He slid down the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest, staring blankly past Luke and Alex.

Luke shot Alex a look of dismay as the two made their way closer to their best friend.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick wasn’t what you would call superstitious, but he wasn’t an idiot either.

The blond had woken with a pounding headache that morning, and when he tried to recall the past day’s events, it all came up blank. The headache had persisted throughout the day as he tried to get his brain to grasp not only the subject material of his classes but the memories from yesterday. There was no way he could just have a huge blank, that wasn’t normal. He chewed on the end of his thumbnail as he sat with his teammates at lunch.

“Yo Nick!” His best friend Jared called his attention. The African American boy raised an eyebrow as he waved his hand in front of Nick's face.

Nick blinked. “Huh?”

His team laughed. “What’s up man?” Jared snickered. “Daydreaming about the new crush eh?”

Nick’s headache spiked and he shook his head to clear it. “Nah. Geometry just kicked my ass today man.”

Jared snapped and pointed at him in agreement, before diving back into his sandwich.

Nick had barely made it through the rest of his classes. He was too busy racking his brain in an effort to figure out what he had been up to yesterday. He was slowly making his way to the front entrance after school when a head of curly hair caught his eye. He smiled as he saw Julie at her locker. Even though his head was still aching. He knew that hanging out with Julie always helped his mood.

He sauntered over and was about to open his mouth when Julie slammed her locker shut and turned right into him.

“Hey, Julie!” _She looked cute when she was surprised._

“Hey Nick!” she smiled warmly at him.

“Nick raised his hand to his neck. “So… I was wondering if maybe I could ---” He froze. Standing behind Julie was a boy. Not just any boy, her bassist. Her _hologram_ bassist. Nick’s pulse raced as he stared wide-eyed at the boy, who was staring back at him with just as much horror. “Is that…” he’d started.

Julie’s head had whipped back and forth from him to the boy. “You can see him?!”

Nick raised a hand to his temple as he stared at the boy, his headache increasing tenfold. “Yeah!”

Julie had looked back at the boy who was backing away from the two in terror. Nick felt a strange stab of guilt and stepped forward in concern.

The boy had immediately vanished with a pop. Nick hadn’t even heard Julie run out the doors as he stared at the spot where the _ghost_ , yes, ghost, had disappeared.

After a solid 5 minutes standing there, his feet had taken him outside and to his car. Before he knew it, he was driving in the direction of Julie’s. The bassist’s---- Julie had called him Reggie---- face swam in his head and his vision blurred slightly as suddenly another memory superimposed over the other. Reggie was wearing different clothes and was backed up against a purple surface, but the look on his face was the same.

 _What the hell?!_ Nick pushed his foot slightly harder on the gas pedal. _What was going on!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I have a problem with the cliff hangers, it's just how I am :). Chapter 5 will finally get Nick in on the secret and feature some Led Zeppelin. PS. If ya'll figure out the significance of the chapter titles I'll drop chapter 5 early next week! 
> 
> :)


	5. Sympathy for the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Led Zeppelin is sung. Luke snaps. Julie tells Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn. You guys are right on the money! Torn and frayed was the only song I split, but the titles are all classic rock songs. Some of my favorites actually and I wanted them to be songs our boys could have listened to during the '90s.  
> So alas I gift you with the chapter early as I promised. Oh, you guys are going to be so mad at me after this shiz. :) But... I was really excited to get to this chapter out and it is one of my favorites.  
> Enjoy!

Luke was seconds away from panicking like Alex had started to three minutes prior. Reggie hadn’t moved nor spoken since he had curled up in the corner 10 minutes ago. Alex looked like he was going to spontaneously combust as he hovered nervously near Reggie. Luke took a deep breath and tried to focus on the situation at hand, no matter how much he wanted to go beat the crap out of Caleb at the moment.

Luke knelt in front of Reggie and tried to look for some kind of reaction, but the boy's green gaze remained in another time.

“Reggie.” It was Alex, who still looked about to lose it, but was tabling his anxiety for the moment. “Please, I need you to talk to us. I --- I need you to tell us what happened.” Reggie’s eyes remained hollow. Alex looked at Luke pleadingly. “I think he’s having a panic attack.”

Luke looked at his silent friend and back at Alex. “How do we snap him out of it?”

Alex gave a panicked shrug. “I don’t know! My panic attacks are always like the one he had yesterday. I’ve never had one like this before!”

“Great!” Luke was spiraling, and by the look on Alex’s face, they might both panic before they could help Reggie.

Alex closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “Ok, I think when this happens, we have to remind the person of where they are.”

“We tried talking!”

Alex shot him a look, and if Luke wasn’t dead already, he was sure that Alex would have killed him. “I know! Ok, um, touch is probably not the best considering, so…. Maybe…” Alex’s eyes lit up. “Grab your guitar.

Luke nodded and jumped up from the floor to grab his acoustic from its stand. He returned to his position and swung the guitar strap over his shoulder.

“You sure this will work?”

Alex shook his head. “No, but it’s all we’ve got.”

Luke made sure his guitar was in tune and after running through the songs he knew, he sang.

 _There's a lady who's sure_ _  
All that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to Heaven_

_  
When she gets there, she knows  
If the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for  
Oooh oooh oooh ooh and she's buying a stairway to Heaven_

The chords of Led Zeppelin filled the studio and Luke saw Alex begin to relax as he continued to sing. He stared into green orbs as he strummed his guitar, and as Luke finished the first verse Reggie’s eyes began to focus. Now he was staring at Luke as he sang, and Luke slowly let the song trail of when he got to an instrumental.

Alex smiled and gave Luke a nod. “Hey Reg,” he muttered softly. “You with us?”

Reggie swallowed. “Yeah.” He shook his head, eyes squeezed shut. “Yeah, I’m with you.”

Luke gave a relieved sigh as Reggie came back to life, limbs uncoiling from their tense positions, head leaning back against the wall.

“Reg?” Luke tried to keep the edge out of his voice. “Can you tell us what happened?

Reggie didn’t make eye contact as he spoke, choosing to keep his head leaned back. “Nightmare” he breathed softly. “Went to go clear my head. Lost track of time.”

Alex let out a breath. “So, you were safe?”

Reggie nodded. “Saw Julie. Was with her all day until---” Reggie sat up so fast Luke had to lean back to keep from getting headbutted. “Shit! Julie---I--- she doesn’t know, I left her there!” Luke’s brain was still catching up as Reggie tried to stand.

“Woah!” Alex shouted holding his hands up. “Reg slow down, what are you talking about?”

“Nick” Reggie panted, and Luke felt his blood boil. “She doesn’t know --- she –I ---have to---” His legs, stiff and numb from the floor, buckled and Luke barely caught him. Reggie froze, and Luke seethed as Reggie failed to relax in his arms.

“Reg.” Alex hovered by Reggie’s shoulder. “Give it a minute.”

Reggie grit his teeth stubbornly. “No. We don’t have a minute I have to---”

“Oh, thank God!”

Julie’s voice from the doorway made them all turn as the 16-year-old dashed into the studio to hunch over gasping in front of them.

“Julie!” Alex cried in relief. “We’re glad you're safe.”

Julie beamed. “Yeah when Reggie vanished, I thought…. Wait” her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You were worried about me?”

Reggie shifted and stepped out of Luke’s hold; Luke tried to ignore how much that stung. “Yeah, cause Nick is---”

“Julie!”

They all froze, and Luke felt himself snap.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blond in question stood at the threshold of the studio. Julie looked between him and the boys as all three sets of eyes widened. Reggie’s green in fear, Alex’s blue in shock, and Luke’s hazel in rage.

“Julie! Nick took a step into the studio, “What’s going on!”

Julie watched Alex step slightly in front of Reggie and she saw Luke’s hand curl around a book on the coffee table.

She turned toward the blond. “I don’t…. How can you---”

The book went flying, sailing towards Nick with deadly accuracy. It hit him in the chest with a thunk and he stumbled backward.

“What the hell!?”

Luke was picking up anything he could reach and chucking it at the unarmed teen. “You.” He hissed. A vase shattered next to Nick’s head. “I’ll kill you!”

Alex rushed forward to Luke while Reggie stayed frozen, eyes trained on Nick.

“Luke! Stop!” Alex got in front of him and reached out, but Luke merely shrugged him off and headed straight for Nick. Nick who at this point was staring between her and Reggie in terror.

“Luke!” She screamed as the guitarist slammed a very solid fist into the side of Nick’s jaw. _What was happening!?_ Nick went down like a sack of potatoes and Luke wasted no time straddling the boy and delivering more hits. Nick covered his face in an attempt to protect himself, but Luke was persistent.

Julie was so shocked that she hadn’t heard the words that Luke had been shouting, but now she did. “How dare you come back here!?” Punch. “You heartless bastard!” Punch. “You had no right!” Punch. “You monster!”

Nick’s lip was bleeding now. “Julie” screamed. “Get him off me!”

Julie's heart stopped. _He could see Luke?!_ Alex, who had been with Reggie, who, after a quick glance she realized seemed to be hyperventilating, ran to Luke. The blond yanked him off Nick as Luke continued to scream.

“No, Fuck! Alex let me go!” He struggled in Alex’s arms, kicking out in protest. “I have to! He’s---”

“He’s not Caleb!” Alex screamed. "He’s not Caleb anymore.” Luke stopped struggling as he let Alex pull him away from Nick.

Julie looked from Nick to Luke, then to Alex, and finally Reggie, and everything clicked. She gasped as Nick groaned and pulled himself up.

Luke had a guilty look plastered on his face. “Shit! Oh god, I’m so sorry, tell him I—I thought---"

Reggie’s choked gasp made his apology die in his throat. “Fuck!” Alex let the boy go and Luke slid to his knees in front of the bassist. Reggie looked awful. Hands shaking face pale, arms wrapped around himself.

“Reg talk to me!” Luke pleaded. Reggie shook his head. “It’s fine, I just can’t -- I can’t ---”

It was Alex who understood first. His gaze shot to Julie’s. “Julie, get him out of here!”

“I—”

“Now!” she had never heard Alex sound that way before.

She scrambled to the injured boy and dragged him to his feet. “Let’s go!”

Nick shot her a flabbergasted look. “What?! No way! What is happening!?”

Julie tugged him toward the doors, “I’ll explain in the house! Come on!”

She felt Nick allow her to pull him out of the studio. Letting go of his wrist she pulled the doors shut, sparing one last look at the boys huddled together. She looked back to Nick and felt sickness and dread settle in her stomach as she thought of what she had to do.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick could barely feel the sting of the ice pack on his jaw.

He numbly watched Julie pace back and forth from his seat at the kitchen table. His mind was elsewhere. Specifically, on the _ghost_ that had punched him in the face. Repeatedly. This one was the guitarist for Julie's band, but this one, unlike Reggie remained invisible for most of the debacle. Nick's head was pounding. He had no idea what was going on. He had no idea why that ghost had punched him, why he had yelled what he had. The word _monster_ rattled around in his skull.

They both spoke up at the same time.

“Julie I—”

“Look there’s--”

Julie laughed awkwardly, fiddling with her jacket zipper. “Um… I’m so sorry about all this.”

She sat down across from him at the table wringing her hands. Nick took a deep breath and spoke. “Julie please.” He felt like he was going insane. “What is going on?”

Julie looked down and then met his eyes. “Please don’t interrupt.” Then she told him. She told him how listening to an old demo had summoned three ghost boys from the ’90s. She told him about passing them off as holograms because they could only be seen when they played together. She told him about the Hollywood Ghost Club, about Caleb Covington and his evil stamps. She told him about Luke Patterson, the guitarist. She told him about Alex, the drummer. She told him about Reggie.

He sat there for a minute trying to absorb all of the information she had just dropped on him, ice pack lying forgotten. To be fair it made more sense than the hologram thing; those boys looked way too real for the equipment she had.

“So… yeah.” Julie finished, giving him a halfhearted shrug. Oh, Nick had so many questions.

“So, ghost band eh?” He said shakily. He tried to smile, but the split lip made that difficult.

She chuckled. “Yeah. Trust me I was freaked too.”

“So….” He began, “Why can I only see Reggie?”

Julie's reaction told him he was missing something important. She went ramrod straight and looked away from him. “Uh…”

“Yeah?” he prompted. Julie looked sad, and Nick felt fear coil in his gut. Maybe a different question first.

“Why did Luke punch me in the face?” Julie inhaled at his response. He attempted to make a joke, even though he knew whatever she told him would be anything but funny. “I mean I know I’m kinda annoying but…”

Julie sighed. “It’s actually the same answer. I don’t want to tell you this.” She looked even more distressed than before and Nick gulped in fear.

Even dreading what she had to say, he knew he needed to hear it. “Julie please.”

“Okay.” She ran a hand across her face. “Caleb Covington…”

Nick’s dread increased. “The evil magician, right?”

“Yeah… he …” Julie paused. “I wasn’t sure until Alex said something but… he possessed you yesterday.”

Nicks thoughts screeched to a halt. He thought back to the blank space he’d been trying all day to remember. Then there was the headache, the blurry vision, the image of---

He shook his head in denial. “You’re joking. Please, please tell me you’re joking Julie.”

Her eyes were glassy. “I can’t.”

No no no no this couldn’t be happening this wasn’t happening, he couldn’t have been possessed by a ghost yesterday, he couldn’t have. His head was killing him as an image of a fearful Reggie came through in terrifying clarity.

“What did he do?” _What did I do?_

“He…. you can see Reggie because Caleb he—He assaulted him.”

Nick's blood ran cold. His hands began to tremble. “Assaulted, you mean like torture or something right?”

Julie's hand came up to cover her mouth as she shook her head. Nick couldn’t breathe. His headache was like knives. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

 _“Please I don’t --- Stop!”_ He saw terrified green eyes.

 _“Don’t stop?”_ he heard his own voice say. _“I wasn’t planning to.”_

He was going to be sick. He reached up a shaking hand to cover his mouth in despair as Julie spoke.

“Nick, I am so so sorry… you didn’t… I can’t even imagine… I” he saw tears running down her face and felt his own slide past his lashes. Suddenly he felt the sickness he was feeling double and he stood, eyes widening. Julie stood immediately and pointed to the bathroom. Nick rushed in and closed the door, dropping to his knees and immediately expelling the contents of his stomach. A ghost had possessed him, had made him…made him…. He heaved and let out a broken sob. He vaguely heard the door open before warm arms had wrapped around him.

Julie hummed as he sobbed, leaning up against the bathroom wall. Images were coming faster now, rapidly filling in the blanks in his memory.

“I’m sorry” he choked out. He felt Julie shake her head above him. “It’s not your fault. It’s not your fault Nick."

He knew that he did, but it was his body that did it. His mouth on the bassists’ neck. His hand around his throat, his fingers in---

The guilt was burning him from the inside, and he felt like screaming at the unfairness of it all. That magician, no, that monster had made him a…. Nick shuddered. How was he supposed to move on from this? How was he supposed to look Julie in the eye, look Reggie in the eye after this? His newfound ability to see ghosts would be forever marred by the circumstances that allowed it to happen. Nick curled further into Julie’s arms and continued to cry, for himself, his innocence, for Reggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes chapter 6 will be an angst break ish. So I can crush you all in chapter 7. 😈


	6. More than a Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a talk. Julie makes tea. Alex and Luke discuss feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally getting to all the ships guys! This chapter is lighter than the others have been. I thought ya'll deserved a break from the angst train for a minute. This fic has been so much fun to write and at this rate, I'm thinking it'll be about 16 chapters when it's finished. I plan to upload a new chapter every weekend for ya. The next chapter will be up on Halloween!  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! As always heed the tags and happy reading!
> 
> 🖤

Nick’s face swam in his mind. In some images, it was twisted, sinister, evil. In others, it was shocked, sad, terrified. Reggie felt sick when he saw the latter. As he remained on the floor, trying to calm his racing heart, the gravity of the situation that had just occurred hit Reggie full force _. Nick. God Nick._ Even as memories of the boy’s face made him shudder, he felt a bigger hole open in his chest as he imagined Nick’s pain. Reggie looked up at the ceiling and exhaled sharply.

“Reg?” Luke’s voice was laced with worry. Reggie could sense Alex fidgeting nervously beside him.

He turned to Alex first. “Thanks Alex.”

Alex blinked in surprise. “Uh yeah of course.” The blond reached up a hand to run through his hair. “You good now?”

Reggie nodded. “Yeah, I just…”

A hand drifted towards his but hesitated, and Reggie reached for calloused fingers. He heard Luke gasp as he twined their digits together. He turned to meet worried hazel eyes. Luke put his other hand over their clasped ones. “Reg I ---”

Reggie felt his heart swell as he realized what Luke was trying to say. To be honest, Reggie was all for Luke beating the shit out of Caleb, that is until he, like Alex, had realized that Caleb had left Nick’s body. Reggie shook his head. “Stop.”

Luke tensed immediately, moving to pull his hands away from Reggie’s grip but Reggie held fast. “No. I mean…. Don’t, don’t apologize.” He looked to Alex, who made to open his mouth. “Nope you too.”

Luke still looked guilty when Reggie had returned his gaze to him. “Reggie,” he looked down, “if I had known---”

Reggie reached out his other hand to rest against Luke’s jaw and guided his head up so their eyes met. “But you didn’t know, not at first.” Luke’s skin was warm, unlike how Caleb’s hands had felt on him. He forced himself not to shudder at the phantom feeling and focused on the feel of Luke’s hands on his.

Reggie didn’t miss the way Luke leaned into his hand before he pulled away, resting it instead on Alex’s forearm.

Alex, ever the pragmatist picked up where the previous conversation had left off. “It’s just what Reg?”

Reggie tore his eyes away from hazel pools and sighed. “Nick. Caleb possessed him. Caleb used his body to---” he cut himself off as his words conjured unwelcome images.

“Fuck.” Luke breathed. “Fuck this is so messed up.” Luke’s hand had moved to settle softly on Reggie’s shoulder, and Reggie closed his eyes as he felt warmth seep through the fabric of his jacket.

Alex rested a hand on his knee. “I didn’t even--- When Julie tells him—”

“It’ll be devastating.” Reggie finished, looking straight ahead. “This is so unfair. He can see me; I want to be excited but I… He doesn’t deserve this.” he paused before the words were spilling out with no filter. “He has nothing to do with anything, he’s not a ghost, he didn’t piss off--- he was possessed to get to us, to me.”

“Shit.” Alex breathed. Reggie nodded, seeking out the crook of Luke’s neck, and burying his head there. Luke’s hand moved from his shoulder to his waist and Reggie relished in the feeling.

“Shit,” Luke repeated and Reggie found himself humming in agreement, closing his eyes again.

Alex gave a sad sigh and looked towards the studio doors. “The six of us are gonna have to talk.”

Luke shifted, the hand on Reggie’s waist tightening. “Yeah. Eventually.”

Reggie twitched, imperceptible to the boys surrounding him. Luke’s hand tightening had brought out strange thoughts. Reggie didn’t know why, but he wanted that hand to tighten further, he wanted it to tighten until it hurt.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie held Nick in the small downstairs bathroom until the boys shaking died down and his tears had run dry. Gingerly she extracted herself from him and offered him her hand, pulling him up. Nick looked terrible, blond hair disheveled, eyes rimmed red, face slack with exhaustion.

“Come sit on the couch.” She pulled him to the living room. “I’ll make some tea.” Nick merely nodded as he sat down. Julie went to the kitchen and with shaking hands made to prepare the tea. Switching the stove on under the kettle, she let her mind drift to the situation at hand. Despair clawed at her, slicing at her skin, tearing at her soul. _How could this happen? Why did bad things happen to the best people?_ In her categorization of her friends, Flynn and Luke were the most passionate. Alex and Willie were the most resourceful. Reggie and Nick? They were the kindest, most compassionate people she had ever met. _The fact that Caleb had chosen them_ \--, she shuddered, it wasn’t fair. _The fact that Caleb had used that kindness to his advantage_ \--- The whistling of the tea kettle snapped her out of her thoughts.

Carefully she poured the water into the teapot and gathered two mugs, making her way back to the living room.

Nick looked up from where he was staring blankly at his hands as she sat down. Gosh, she could only imagine what he was feeling.

“Julie?” his voice sent the same wave of sadness through her that Reggie’s had.

“Yeah?” She poured the tea into the mugs and handed one to Nick.

Staring at the mug, he spoke. “I need to talk to him.” Any words Julie was thinking of saying died on her tongue. Nick’s fingers tightened around the mug. “I – I know It wasn’t me, but I need to --- I have to apologize.”

Julie drew in a breath. “Nick… none of us know--- I don’t have any idea how much trauma he went through.”

Nick nodded, shaking hands setting the tea down untouched. “I do.” Julie didn’t think she had any tears left to cry, but here they were pooling in her eyes. “I know he won’t want to see me right now.” Nick stood shakily. “Tell him when he’s ready, I’d….” Nick trailed off.

“Ok,” Julie said softly as she followed Nick to the front door. “Are you ok to drive?”

Nick gave her a strained smile. “Yeah, I think so.” He pulled open the door and stepped out, “I’ll text you when I’m home.”

Julie watched Nick head down the walkway before letting the door fall shut. She made her way back to the couch and drank her tea. She knew everyone needed time, but god she wanted to do something. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but she stayed silent and still. She knew she would have to wait.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did Alex feel like a third wheel sitting with his best friends in the garage? Yes, yes, he did. Was he valid in feeling that way? Also, yes. Was the situation they were in horrible and terrible and vastly upsetting? Yes, but Alex had also been watching Luke pine over Reggie since 1994. The fact that Reggie hadn’t noticed yet was baffling. Well actually… If there was an award for most oblivious ghost Reggie would win it. Luke would win for most obvious ghost and Alex would win for most fed up.

Alex was distracting himself on purpose. It was better to focus on the positives, mainly how gone Luke was for Reggie than think about how Reggie was traumatized for his afterlife and how he hadn’t heard from Willie yet. So, he was amusing himself by observing the obviousness that was Luke’s feelings for Reggie.

I mean honestly, it was impossible to get any closer to Reggie than Luke was at the moment. Reggie was leaning back in Luke’s arms while he scribbled in a notebook silently. Luke had his head on Reggie’s shoulder and would sometimes point to what Reggie was writing. Alex assumed it was lyrics. He figured they would let him know when they were ready to do a melody. Luke’s eyes were hooded, and a little content smile graced his face and Alex was going to lose his goddamn mind. _Jesus Christ._ He pushed the thought out of his mind as to why Luke had been especially clingy today, and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

“Sooo...” Alex started, and took a little bit of satisfaction in how Luke’s head jerked from its place on Reggie’s shoulder.

Reggie merely glanced his way. “Hmm?”

Alex shrugged. “Julie said that the gig has been rescheduled for this Friday, you good with that?”

Luke nodded, but the two of them both knew that Alex was asking Reggie.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Reggie smiled a too-wide smile. At least that’s what it seemed like to Alex.

Luke shot him a look. Alex shrugged. “Well, we want to make sure ---”

“Look” Reggie sighed. “I’m not going to put my life, pun intended, on hold because of—I need music, I want to perform.”

Luke squeezed Reggie’s arm. “You sure?”

Reggie craned his head up to look Luke in the eye and raised an eyebrow, their faces inches apart. Luke gulped, visually. “Ok, ok.” Alex definitely didn’t get paid enough for this. Actually, he didn’t get paid at all. He should be paid to deal with this. He felt another part of him twinge with bitterness at the sight. He wanted to see Willie, make sure he was ok. He knew though, that going to the Hollywood ghost club was the pinnacle of terrible ideas. Not only would he probably get trapped there by Caleb, but he was not going to be the cause of another breakdown for Reggie. He rationalized that Willie had been with Caleb for a long time and the boy at least was still ‘alive’.

Reggie moved first, suddenly detangling himself from Luke’s arms and moving over to the piano without a word. Luke looked after him, pained and made to follow but hesitated. The brunette ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes. Alex regarded Luke for a moment before the scene made sense.

He stood. “Luke, can I talk to you outside?”

Luke’s gaze shot to him and then back to Reggie, who was running his fingers over the keys of the piano. “Uh…” He sighed. “Yeah, sure.”

“We’ll be right back Reg,” Alex called before vanishing.

He landed outside the studio doors, Luke appearing next to him.

Luke was fidgeting nervously, casting glances at the doors. “Look Alex, can we hurry this up because I really don’t think we should leave---”

“I know.” Alex’s statement made him stop in his tracks.

Luke’s face went pale. “Heh. Know what Alex?”

Alex raised his eyebrows and continued to stare at Luke, hoping he’d catch on.

Luke gestured impatiently. “Dude what!?” Alex’s eyes flitted to the studio and Luke went disturbingly still.

“Luke—”

Luke crossed his arms and glared at him. “You want to know something? Then ask it.”

Alex sighed as a weight settling in his chest. “I know you have feelings for Reggie.”

Luke broke eye contact and looked down at his shoes. “Why are you telling me this?” he ground out, scuffing his left foot against the ground.

Alex scoffed. “Because I care about you dude.”

Luke looked up hard gaze meeting Alex’s soft one. He gave a full-body shrug. “What’s the point of this conversation Alex?”

Alex stamped down his annoyance and got right to the point. “I’m sorry.”

Luke reeled back in shock. “Sorry!?” he hissed, “Why the fuck are you sorry!?”

“Look---”

“Why?!”

“Because it’s awful!” The second the words were out of his mouth Alex knew he’d fucked up. Luke’s eyes flashed with pain, anger, betrayal. He stumbled over his words. “Luke –wait I didn’t mean—I--.” Alex gripped his hair in frustration.

“What?” Gone was the panic in Luke’s voice. It was cold and measured. “What exactly did you mean?”

Alex took a steadying breath. “I meant it must be awful for you to watch him go through all this.”

“I—” Luke’s anger melted into confusion. “What?”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Come on Luke, I can see the way you look at him like you’re in physical pain when he’s upset. When Willie told me what Caleb had--- I felt like I couldn’t breathe, and I’ve only known him for the time we’ve been here in 2020. I can’t even imagine...

  
Luke leaned against the garage wall and Alex took place beside him. “It feels --- Fuck it feels like I’m dying.” Alex sucked in a breath as Luke turned his face to the sky. “Every time he --- It feels like someone is sticking a hot poker in my chest, over and over again.”

Alex laid his hand on Luke’s arm. “You’ll get through this. We’ll get through this.”

Alex was pleasantly surprised when Luke turned and wrapped him in a hug. “I was gonna tell him.”

Alex gasped “You were?”

Luke gave a sad chuckle into his chest. “Yeah, after the Orpheum when I thought we were done for. I wanted to tell him after but everything with Julie got so…”

Alex chuckled. “Complicated?”

Luke pulled back with a laugh. “Yeah, you could say that.”

Alex raised an eyebrow “You know she likes you right?”

Luke groaned. “Pease don’t remind me.”

Alex smirked. “You have to tell her eventually.”

Luke backed away from him, hands held up. “Do I?”

Alex blinked at him. “Yes!”

Luke grinned before his face relaxed into a softer smile. “Thanks Alex. I know you must be worried about Willie, but it…”

Alex smiled back. “Yeah.” He felt himself start to grin. “So,” he said teasingly. “Reggie huh?”

Luke blushed. “Shut Up A—do you hear that?”

Alex listened. He could make out the sounds of a banjo in the studio and then he heard Reggie’s voice.

The two of them peeked through the window. Alex could see Reggie seated with his banjo as he sang. The song sounded country in nature. Alex smiled to himself, well it was a banjo. “Did you know he could play like that?”

Luke didn’t respond, merely shook his head, eyes never leaving the bassist. Alex scoffed. Luke was hopeless. He focused back on Reggie; he never knew country could sound that good. The two continued to watch, enraptured, as Reggie sang. Alex felt his heart twist as he listened to the lyrics and how Reggie sang them. It was as beautiful as it was devastating.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Alex and Luke had popped out Reggie found himself relaxing. He hated every moment of lying --- _Was he lying though? ---_ to his best friends. But right now, the feeling of being alone was more comforting than being with anyone. The need and aversion for touch came in fits and starts. Sometimes he sought out the comforting warmth of his friends, other times touch felt like bugs crawling along his skin. It felt cold, repulsive, dreadful. Reggie had no choice in when the feelings came. He saw his banjo in the loft and poofed up to grab it. He ran his hands gingerly along the strings. He hadn’t played the banjo since the 90’s when the band was still new, and he hadn’t focused on his bass.

He felt a song bubble up in his brain. It was a new country song Julie had shown him. He didn’t really go for the new country, but he liked this one. Perhaps it was the message, how the lyrics told their melancholic story. Or maybe it was the perfect song to encompass everything he’d felt before and after becoming a ghost. He poofed back to the couch, took a moment to make sure the banjo was in tune and began to play.

_We don't hope for makin' things better_ _  
All we want is to keep it together  
Every day is a rainy day, no changin' the weather  
This kind of life has made our hearts as hard as leather  
  
  
And all these tears are from the dust in our eyes  
And all these years just keep on passin' us by  
And all this misery makes it hard to deny  
We all know that we're just born to die  
That's the way it goes when you're just born to die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boyo my dudes. If this one made you sad you are so not ready for chapter seven. See ya'll next week. :)
> 
> Edit: OMG I love all your comments! This is like the first fanfic I've written ever! Honestly, I should be writing my novel right now but this show just took my writing wheel and swerved me into this lane.


	7. Won't Get Fooled Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Julie talk. The band performs. A chat between friends turns sinister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween my dudes! I absolutely love this chapter with my whole heart. The plot really picks up here. As always I appreciate the comments and kudos! I honestly love you guys, even though you might hate me after this chapter. :) 
> 
> But don't worry your pretty little heads. I'll drop chapter 8 early, cause I be nice like that.
> 
> Heed these tags yo. Happy reading! Stay spooky!  
> 👻🎃

The next two days were some of the most awkward and distressing of his afterlife. Luke spent half the time stressing about the gig and the other half worrying over Reggie and sometimes Alex. Their practices were still great. Luke didn’t comment on how Reggie didn’t share a mic with him, he’d caught concerned glances from Alex and Julie, but he’d shaken his head. Alex was on the runway most of the time. Luke guessed it was a cross between anxiety over Willie and worry for Reggie. Luke hated how quiet the latter was. Luke saw how he attempted to keep up his usual bubbly attitude, but it didn’t land the same. He was too quiet, to reserved. Now don’t get him wrong, Luke didn’t expect anything less of him after what had happened to him, but it was still hard to watch. He hadn’t lied to Alex when he’d told him it felt like dying. Reggie was Luke’s spotlight, casting a light brighter than any other person on his stage. It hurt to see the light dim, not only in Reggie’s eyes but in his everything.

Currently, it was Friday afternoon, a short three hours from their gig at a local club. Luke was currently in the studio with Julie. Alex and Reggie had gone elsewhere while the two finalized harmonies.

Julie cleared her throat from where she sat at her keyboard. “Luke, are you listening?”

Luke was not. He spluttered and swiveled towards her, hands falling from his guitar. He knew it was useless to lie so he just shrugged. “No. Sorry, Jules.” Julie sighed and stood from her position and flopped into the armchair. Luke found himself following her, settling on the couch next to her.

“I know.”

For the second time that week, Luke felt his heart in his throat. “What?” he squeaked.

Julie shot him a strange look. “It’s hard to focus for me too. This week has been---ugh” she pillowed her head in her hands.

“Unbelievably terrible and messed up.” Luke finished.

Julie huffed. “Yeah.” She looked towards Luke; brown eyes filled with concern. “You ok?”

Luke blinked. “Me?”

Julie gave him her trademark look. The one that said, ‘ _you’re a dumbass.’_

Luke sighed. “Not really.”

Julie nodded. “I thought so. You know It’s ok to not be okay Luke.” She said softly. “If this had happened to Flynn, I have no idea how I’d be functioning.”

 _You don’t’ even know the half of it._ Luke broke eye contact. “Reggie… he’s the nicest person I know and I-- If I told him that I’m not doing so well, I’m afraid he’ll think it’s his fault and I----"

“Oh, that is a good reason. Have you talked with Alex?”

“Yeah.” Luke played with the guitar pick in his hands. “Were gonna get through it, all of us.”

“Yeah.”

He looked up. “How’s Nick?”

Julie shrugged. “Not great.” She admitted. “He had a full-on breakdown. He apparently remembers pretty much everything now. He hasn’t been to school since Tuesday. “

“Shit.”

“Yeah.” Julie bit her lip. “He asked to talk to him. To Reggie.”

Luke felt something twist in his chest. “No.”

Julie exhaled through her nose and reached out and grabbed his hand, tangling her fingers in his. “Eventually we’ll all have to talk.”

“Alex said the same thing on Tuesday.”

Julie smirked. “That’s cause he’s the smart one.”

Luke felt some of his tension dissipate, and he laughed. “Wow, I feel attacked.”

Julie jumped from the chair and sauntered back to the keyboard, eyes sparkling. “Come on let’s finish this up. If we’re not done by the time the boys get back Alex is going to lose it.”

Luke swung his guitar strap over his head. “Oh yeah.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soundcheck went off without a hitch. The theme for the night was classic rock. Alex donned a black Led Zeppelin shirt while Luke rocked a red ACDC muscle tee. Julie was wearing a white Rolling Stones tank top and Reggie himself had a grey Who t-shirt under his leather jacket.

“Dude that was awesome!” Luke gushed, bouncing across the stage. Honestly, he was like a puppy, Reggie thought, an adorable irresistible puppy.

Alex rolled his eyes. “Dude we haven’t even gone on yet.”

Julie shook her head with a smile. “Guys…”

“Well if we play like that then we’re on were gonna kill it!”

“True.” Alex conceded, coming out from behind the drum kit.

Reggie chuckled. “I’m pretty sure we missed a few ques.” Okay, he had. It was difficult to keep his ques straight when Luke kept looking at him with concern every time he had originally blocked them to share a mic.

Luke glanced at Alex before turning to him. “You okay?”

 _Again?_ Reggie felt a twinge of annoyance. He wished Luke would stop doing that. He was _fine_. It had been 4 days. “Yes. I’m good. Not backing out.”

Luke still looked wary. “If you feel like—”

“I got it.” Reggie snapped.

Julie stepped up to the boys. “If Reggie says he’s good, he’s good. Let’s just focus on the fact that we're on in 10.”

The boys nodded in unison. Alex smiled. “I am stoked for that drum solo guys.”

Julie nodded. “Me too! I’ll see you guys out there!” She bid them goodbye and left, presumably to find Flynn and her family.

Luke grinned and looked up at him. “Dude your hair is a mess.”

Reggie froze, an unpleasant feeling bubbling within him, but recovered quickly. “Yeah, I thought I'd keep it down for a while.”

Alex smirked. “There’s nothing wrong with it, it looks kinda hot.”

Reggie blushed. Luke shot an indecipherable look to Alex, to which the boy laughed.

Reggie hadn’t touched his hair since… Every time he’d tried, he’d almost had a panic attack. He moved a piece of hair from in front of his eye and suppressed a shudder. Reggie pasted on a smile. He was actually excited to perform. Music always got his mind off things. It got him out of his head, out of the darkness.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke had been right. They did kill it. Reggie was buzzing with the energy of the performance. The crowd had loved them. They got a standing ovation and did an encore and Reggie never wanted to stop. They had ended up back in the green room, panting heavily.

“What did I say?!” Luke shouted.

“Dude that was insane!” Alex joined in Luke’s jubilance.

Julie beamed. “Oh my gosh, guys! That was awesome!” She turned towards Alex. “That drum solo though!”

“Dude I know! “Luke bounced in place. “Alex! Man!”

Alex pointed at Reggie. “Dude how about this one with those high notes!”

Julie clapped excitedly. “Yes Reggie!”

Reggie ducked his head “Pssh.” He looked back up and locked eyes with Luke. “Don’t forget about that insane guitar riff!”

They were all basically vibrating. “Holy shit man, my hands are going to kill me tomorrow.” Luke grinned, a faint blush painting his cheeks. _Huh._

“Ok,” Julie turned for the door. “As much fun as this is, I’m going to go find my family and Flynn. I’ll see you guys back in the studio!”

“Okay!”

“See ya!”

“Bye!”

Alex sighed in exhaustion. “I’m going to head back. What about you guys?”

Luke was still bouncing. “I gotta get rid of this energy, I’m gonna go mingle!”

“They can’t—" Alex sighed, “Okay...”

The two looked to Reggie in question. Reggie shrugged. “Don’t know yet. I’m just going to chill in here for a minute.”

“Alright!”

“See ya soon Reg!”

The boys vanished. Reggie sat down on one of the green room chairs and took a deep breath, leaning his head back. That was an amazing show. It would have been better if he could have actually sung with Luke, but he didn’t want to dwell on any negatives right now. He sat there contentedly for a few minutes before the sound of the door opening made him open his eyes. He opened his mouth to great Julie, but it was Flynn. Reggie shrugged and closed his eyes again, it’s not like she could see him anyway. He heard shuffling as Flynn sat down as well.

“Have you seen Julie?”

Reggie’s eyes snapped open. He jerked up to stare at Flynn who seemed to be looking right at him. “What?” he choked.

“I said have you seen Julie?” Flynn leered at him. “Well, have you, Reginald?”

Reggie made it three feet from the chair before his muscles locked up. He toppled to the ground with a yelp. _No god please no._ “Caleb.” He gasped.

The too-wide smile on Flynn’s face made Reggie’s heart seize. “What a smart one you are.”

Reggie struggled to a sitting position, “Please, why are you doing this?!”

Caleb kneeled next to him. “Reggie baby, I said I would see you soon.”

Reggie felt paralyzed looking into normally soft brown eyes. When the hand landed on his chest, he thrashed, the feeling like spiders under his skin. He couldn’t talk, he couldn’t breathe, all he could do was focus on the disgusting feeling of unwelcome hands on his body. Caleb pushed him down slowly and Reggie whimpered. He opened his mouth to shout for Luke, who he knew was still here, but the jolt of horrible electricity made the call for Luke’s name transform into a scream of pain.

Caleb’s eyes lit up with sick satisfaction. One hand wrapped in his hair; Reggie sobbed. “Beautiful.”

Fingers traced his chest possessively. “This body and I can agree on one thing, you are my favorite.”

The statement that had brought him comfort days earlier made despair and revulsion settle in his gut. No, he couldn’t let this happen again, he wouldn’t. Reggie struggled with new fervor.

The hand on his hair became painful and he screamed as the jolt went through him again. Caleb’s hand had wandered from his chest to trace down his jaw. Reggie twitched. It hurt, everything hurt. It was like the stamps all over again, but worse. He barely felt it when a hand snaked under his shirt. Tears streamed down his face as he pleaded silently to let this end, to let Reggie pop to the studio, to let Luke pop into the green room.

“Luke…” he gasped, but the plea went unanswered.

Caleb pulled back. “So beautiful. All laid out and ready for me.” Reggie closed his eyes.

He heard Caleb huff. “None of that baby. Come on, be a good boy, and open your eyes.”

He expected the jolt when he didn’t comply, but the scream of pain still ripped its way out of his throat, cut off halfway by Caleb’s hand wrapped around it. He opened his eyes and Caleb grinned. “Good boy.”

Reggie just stared silently, as Caleb wiped the tears from his face. “Aren’t you happy Reginald, that I chose you?”

Reggie shook his head. Caleb raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? When have you ever been anyone’s first choice hmm?”

Reggie whimpered and continued to shake his head. _That wasn’t true, that wasn’t true._ His father’s voice echoed in his mind. Nausea and terror were beginning to override the pain.

His throat was released. “Oh? Well, then I’ll be sure to visit Julie on my next outing.”

Reggie’s eyes widened “No.” he croaked.

Caleb smirked, “Or maybe Alex hmm?”

“Please!”

Caleb bent to whisper in his ear. “Or how about Luke?”

“No!” Caleb pulled back at Reggie’s shout, smiling. “Please, please, not--- not him please!”

Reggie was pleading. He couldn’t let Caleb…. he couldn’t let him do that to his family. “Please I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t touch them please!”

The invisible bonds fell away, and Caleb patted his cheek. Reggie felt a slight tingling around his neck. “Deal”.

Reggie rolled on to his side toward the door as Caleb pulled it open. “Oh, and Reginald, you know you can’t tell them. What would they think of you then? How disappointed, how disgusted they would be. You know you’ll lose them if you do. You’ll lose him.”

Reggie knew he was right; he couldn’t tell them. He nodded and Caleb smiled. “Pleasure doing business with you baby.”

The door slammed shut and Reggie gagged. He curled into a ball on the floor of the green room and wept. Digging his hands into his knees as he tried to quell the tremors, he let the gravity of what he had just agreed to sink in. If they ever found out ---He imagined Julie’s tears, Alex’s disappointment, and Luke’s---

_Luke._

_He would hate me._

“What did you do?” he whispered to himself. “What did you do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Maniacal Laughter Continues*
> 
> See y'all soon. 😈🖤


	8. Comfortably Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willie gets released. Julie and Reggie talk. Willie teaches Reggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm the worst. That's why I am dropping this chapter today because I love you guys. Honestly writing this has been like the most fun thing happening in my life right now. As always I love all comments and Kudos. Thanks so much!
> 
> Heed these tags guys. 🖤🖤🖤

Willie popped into existence backstage of the club. Time passed differently there in the darkroom. He had no idea how long he had been in there and the fear that he had felt the night he had been sent there had increased tenfold. The boy immediately jumped to the Orpheum and read the date on the marquee. It was Saturday morning. He had been in the darkroom for five days. Willie felt dread settle within him. He couldn’t wait another second. He had to get to Alex, to Reggie, he had to warn them about Caleb. He jumped to the studio but found the place empty. Nevertheless, he still called out panicked into the space.

“Hello?!”

A voice from above him made him jump.

“Willie?” Reggie.

The boy peeked his head out from the loft and Willie fought back a wince. To the untrained eye, Reggie seemed fine, but Willie knew he was anything but. He saw the disheveled hair and trembling hands. He heard the slight tremor in Reggie’s voice. The boy popped down next to him, and Willie didn’t fail to notice the considerable distance between them.

“You here to take me to Caleb?” Reggie's voice held a considerable edge.

If Willie's heart were beating, it would have stopped. He balked at the bassist. “What!? No! I—why—why would you think that?”

Reggie’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

Wille stepped closer and Reggie stepped back. “No, what are you talking about? Did he come back? I tried to---”

“No!” Reggie said quickly. He reached up a hand to swipe at his face. “Ca—He said he would come back and I—”

Willie felt relief wash over him. Caleb hadn’t returned yet. “Thank god. I tried to stop him but he’s more powerful than me.”

Reggie looked at him in surprise. “You did?”

Willie nodded. “Yeah after Alex told me I tried to…well long story short I got trapped in this weird dark dimension for five days.”

Reggie approached him slowly. “Five days!?”

“Yup”

“You didn’t have to—”

Willie cut him off. “Of course I did. You’re my friend. Plus, it’s kinda my fault you all met him.”

A hand gripped his shoulder. “It’s not your fault, and I—Uh thanks, Willie for trying.”

Willie felt himself smile despite the situation. “Of course.”

Reggie shuffled his feet before looking Willie directly in the eye. “I need your help.”

“With?”

“I need you to teach me how to use my powers. So, I can defend myself when---”

Willie nodded along. This was genius! “Of course, I can do that. Actually,” He turned and looked around, “Where are the others? I can show them---”

“No!” Willie looked back to Reggie in concern. “I --- I just—” Reggie bit his lip. “I didn’t tell them.”

Willie blinked. “What!?”

Reggie winced. “I know, I know okay! I will tell them, just not now.”

Willie gave him a skeptical look “Promise?”

“Promise.”

Willie ran a hand through his hair. “Good. Oh man, honestly, I’m just glad you’re ok.”

Reggie averted his eyes. “Yeah…”

Willie was an idiot. Of course he wasn’t ok. _What the hell was that?_ “I uh- do you know where Alex is?”

“He’s in the house with Luke.”

“And you’re out here because?”

Reggie rolled his eyes. “Not you too.” He moved to sit on the couch, picking up a book from the coffee table. “I do spend time alone you know.”

Willie opened his mouth to say something along the lines of. ‘ _You probably should never be left alone again’,_ before thinking better of it. “Uh ok, I’m going to go, uh… meet me where I met you and Luke in like an hour?”

Reggie didn’t look up from the book. “Sure.”

“Ok--- I’ll just---” Willie disappeared on the spot and reappeared in the foyer of the house. He hadn’t interacted with Luke or Reggie much, but he knew that Reggie was vastly different from the one he had met. This one was terse, quiet, and almost numb.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Willie!”

Alex heard Luke’s relieved shout from the foyer and rushed from the kitchen where he was watching the Molina family cook Saturday breakfast. He dashed to the foyer to find the skater boy standing there with Luke. He scanned his eyes across Willie looking for any injury _. Could ghosts get physical injuries_? Luckily, the boy looked no worse for wear than when Alex had last seen him. He wasted no time grabbing Willie and pulling him into a hug, which he returned enthusiastically.

When he pulled back the questions he’d been holding back all came out in a rush. “Willie thank god, are you ok? What happened with Caleb? Did you take care of it? What did take care of it mean? Where have you bee—”

“Alex dude!” Luke’s voice broke him out of his tirade. The guitarist stepped up to the two of them. “One question at a time man.”

Alex took a deep breath. “Right. Right.” Willie gave him a soft smile and Alex felt a pleasant flutter in his stomach.

“So….” Luke prompted.

Willie tore his eyes away from Alex to look at Luke. “Ok, well after Alex told me what had happened I kinda maybe sorta tried to….”

Alex’s breath caught in anticipation. “Tried to what?”

Willie winced. “Tried to kick Caleb’s ass?”

Alex blinked, _he what!?_ Luke however had a completely opposite reaction. “Dude that’s amazing!” Luke looked to the side. “Though if you had actually been able to off him, I would’ve been kinda jealous.”

Alex shot a glance at Willie who gave a shrug, so Alex decided to ignore Luke’s dark words. In all honesty, if the person he loved had been hurt the way Caleb had hurt Reggie, Alex would want to kill Caleb too. Even more than he already did, that is.

His mind traveled back to Willie’s words. “Tried? So, you couldn’t beat him?”

Willie shook his head, pushing his long hair out of his face. “Hell no, he got super pissed and locked me in the darkroom for five days.”

Luke's eyes shot to Alex and then back to Willie. “What the hell is the darkroom?!”

“Basically,” Willie sighed, “It’s like a facsimile of the place we end up when we die. Caleb can keep us in there for as long as he chooses, and we can’t poof out, otherwise, I would’ve come sooner to---” Willie bit his lip as he cut himself off.

Alex looked at the boy with barely veiled concern. “To what?”

“Oh.” Willie rubbed the back of his neck. “To see you, yeah, make sure everything was ok.”

Luke nodded “Thanks, man.”

It was at this time that Julie stepped into the foyer. “Guys?” She whispered. “I heard you talking to Willie.” The Latina girl looked around. “Is he still here?”

Luke nodded. “Yeah, Jules he’s right here. He tried to kick Caleb’s ass. “

Julie nodded. “Good.”

Alex blinked the girl’s hard expression. “Julie!”

“What?” she hissed. “If I could see and or touch him, I would try too.”

“Thank you!” Luke said, pointing at Julie for emphasis.

Alex looked to Wille, who stared at Julie with a look of impressed awe. “So, this is Julie, she seems cool, for a lifer.”

Alex chuckled, getting a strange look from Julie. “He says he thinks your cool.”

Julie ducked her head. “Thanks” She looked to Luke, and Alex felt a wave of secondhand guilt as she angled herself towards the boy as she spoke. “Well I’m going to go to the studio in a bit, you want to come with me?”

Alex watched several emotions flit through Luke’s eyes before they settled on regret. “I uh I was going to go visit my parents actually, I just um…”

Julie brushed her fingers down his arm. “It’s ok.” She gave him a blinding smile. “Actually, I need to talk to Reggie anyway.”

Willie raised an eyebrow and Alex shrugged; he was just as clueless. Luke paused in his departure. “What! Why?”

Julie rolled her eyes. “Because he’s my friend and I want to talk to him? Honestly, Luke if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were jealous.”

Alex opened his mouth, to point out that yes, that was exactly what was happening before thinking better of it.

“Haha, Julie.” Luke finally made to poof away. “Tell Reg where I went yeah?”

“Sure.”

Julie looked towards Alex. “So? What are you guys up to?”

Willie shrugged. “I’ve got like an hour before I have to get back if you want to...”

Alex’s heart swelled. “Yeah! I mean uh sounds good.”

Willie gave him a fond smile. “Let’s go hotdog.”

Alex shook his head as the boy vanished. He returned to Julie who was still staring at him expectantly. “Willie and I are going to hang out for a bit so...”

Julie smirked. “Have fun.”

Alex felt his cheeks heat as he vanished.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast with her dad and brother Julie made her way out to the studio. Even though she had wanted Luke to come with her she had to admit that she had wanted to spend time with Reggie, plus she had to tell him about Nick. When she entered the studio, she found him writing quietly in a notebook. It resembled Luke’s songbook, same wear and tear; music stickers stamped across it. She had known that Reggie wrote music, but it was almost surreal to see him doing it. She realized she didn’t know that much about Reggie, or Alex for that matter. She knew nothing about their lives or families, and she felt a new kernel of guilt settle in her stomach.

She cleared her throat and Reggie jumped, shutting the notebook with a snap. “Oh, hey Julie.”

His voice was different this morning, she noticed. Last night Julie had almost heard his old sunny tone breakthrough the small timid one she’d been hearing the past week. This was different altogether though. He sounded off, almost numb if she had to put a name to the emotion.

Julie gestured at the spot next to him on the couch. “Can I?”

Reggie nodded, so she plopped herself next to him. _How was she supposed to start this?_

“I want to talk to Nick.” Julie whipped her head to the side in shock.

“What!?”

Reggie didn’t meet her eyes. “Yeah, It--- It wasn’t--- I want to talk to him.”

Julie let out a relieved laugh, and Reggie turned toward her in confusion.

“What?”

“Oh! He wants to talk to you too.”

“Cool.” Reggie didn’t say anything further, green eyes merely piercing her.

“Uh, well I can text him and see if he can come and meet us somewhere.” 

Reggie nodded along with her. “Good. Let me know.”

Julie closed her eyes. Every word he spoke was stilted and apathetic sounding, and it was driving her crazy. The two sat in silence for a solid five minutes and Julie was just about to will herself to sink into the floor before…

“They’re the only family I have.” She glanced at Reggie, who was now staring straight ahead, eyes locked on the instruments.

“Luke and Alex? “ She said hesitantly.

“Yeah.” Reggie let out a shuddering breath. “My parents…They used to fight…. a lot.”

Julie threaded her fingers with his. “I’m sorry.” She felt a rush of satisfaction when he didn’t pull away.

“I was--- my dad—he used to---” Julie sucked in a breath. _No please no._ Reggie’s voice was laced with feeling now, but it was despair. A tremendous weight had settled in Julie’s chest. _How could anyone do that to a child? How could anyone do that to Reggie?_ Julie had no words; all she could do was hold back her tears and wait for Reggie to continue.

Reggie’s fingers tightened around hers. “He almost killed me. My dad.”

Julie's world was crumbling as the words slipped past the boy’s lips. She felt powerless, unable to do anything about the sudden hate that burned within her. Mostly though, the shock and the sorrow won out.

“What?”

She watched Reggie rest a hand on his upper left side. “Bruised my ribs, nearly strangled me.” The hand moved to touch his neck lightly.

Julie had thought Luke had the hardest homelife out of the three, seeing as he was the one who ran away. Perhaps this was the reason Alex and Reggie had not talked about their past. Horror struck her as she realized maybe Luke was the only one who wanted to mend his relationship with his folks.

“Reggie I ---”

“I just thought you should know,” Reggie moved his hand to pick at a loose thread on his flannel. “Why Luke and Alex are so… attached.”

Julie stared at the boy next to her in shock. He told her about this horrible experience because he wanted her to know why Luke and Alex had been so attached to him this week. _Did he think she didn’t care? Did he think she resented him for it?_

“Reggie, hey.” He remained passive, so she gave their linked hands a tug. “Hey look at me.”

Dull green eyes swiveled to her. “I am so sorry” she whispered. “But I need you to know that I care about you, and if Luke and Alex are more attached than normal, I get it. “

A small spark ignited in Reggie’s eyes and he gave a soft exhale. “I came to the studio that day. That’s why they’re…”

Everything came together in terrifying clarity. Oh, she could only imagine how the boys had felt seeing him walk in on Monday afternoon. How they must have been brought back to the pain of the past, how guilty they must have felt.

“Oh, Reggie… I---”

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Julie said through her tears.

“Being there, just being there. For them, for me.” Reggie averted his gaze then. “So, thank you.”

“Can I hug you?”

“Yeah.”

Julie wrapped her arms around the bassist and buried her head in his chest. She felt arms come up around her.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

She chuckled wetly. “No, it's fine it's fine”

Reggie mumbled something into her hair softly, but she was busy crying into his chest. _I’m sorry_ she thought repeatedly as the two held one another. _God, I’m so sorry Reggie._

After a good ten minutes of clinging to the bassist, Julie pulled back and scrubbed at her eyes. “Sorry,” she said softly.

“Don’t worry about it.” Reggie squeezed her hand once more before letting go.

Julie remembered what else she was supposed to talk to him about. “Oh, that’s right, Luke went to visit his parents and Alex is off with Willie, who is back by the way.”

“Yeah” Reggie stood and popped up to the loft. “He came here first looking for Alex.” She heard shuffling and then Reggie was back downstairs, wearing a blue t-shirt with a black and white flannel tied around his waist. Julie swore she’d never seen him in any colors that weren’t red, back, or white before, but she didn’t comment on it.

“Well, I have to go do some homework. Are you good by yourself?”

“Yep.” Either Julie was hallucinating, or Reggie’s eye twitched. He turned fully away from her and his next words were spoken tightly. “I’ve got things to do, I’ll be fine.”

“Ok, see you later.”

“See ya, Julie.”

Julie made her way out of the studio, thinking of Reggie’s response. _I’ll be fine._ There was that word again, _fine._ She shot an apprehensive glance at the doors. When she’d said it was fine during their hug Reggie _had_ responded. She may have been distracted, but she swore up and down the words he had mumbled were “No, it’s not.”

_“It’s fine it’s fine.”_

_“No, it’s not.”_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reggie had no clue as to why he had told Julie about his past. Actually, that was a lie. He wanted her to understand better, yes, but the real truth was he didn’t care anymore. He’d made a deal with Caleb, he’d done the unthinkable, he’d broken Alex’s trust and his decision would crush Luke. He would never keep his promise to Willie. His hands were in constant vibration, a stark reminder of the images, feelings, and urges he was trying so hard to bury, to forget. He wanted to forget; the hands on his skin, the faces of his friends, the feeling of absolute revulsion with himself at being so stupid. He couldn’t though, he couldn’t forget, because he needed to protect his family. That was why he stood on the pathway by the beach waiting for Willie to show.

After a while, Reggie sat on a nearby bench and aimed to compose himself. Every interaction since he had made the deal was like walking on eggshells. Reggie pushed himself to his limits trying not to break, but it was getting harder. He could never tell them, but he didn’t know how long he would last before he lost it. That’s why he had to learn how to use his power, so he could destroy Caleb and protect his friends.

Willie showed up in a pop, a dopey smile on his face and Reggie felt a spark of happiness flicker within him. He was glad Alex had found someone. The smile melted off Willie’s face as they met eyes and his expression settled into one of determination.

“Ok, so I guess you already figured out to pick things up, yeah?”

“Kinda.”

“Ok, I guess we’ll start with that.”

For the next hour Willie taught Reggie how to focus his energy into his hands and before long, Reggie was able to push things, hold doors closed, whatever. He knew though, that it would take more than being able to close a door to stop Caleb.

After that Willie moved on to showing Reggie how to mess with technology like Willie had done the day they’d met. Willie described it as extending your consciousness to encapsulate whatever you were trying to mess with. They spent around two hours on that one, and the best Reggie could do was make a car horn honk once.

They had tried telekinesis next, but for the life of him, Reggie couldn’t seem to grasp Willie’s instructions. He was getting more and more frustrated as the minutes ticked by. 

“Ok,” Willie sighed. “It takes practice. You have to imagine your reaching for the object or person and draw it to you like you’ve got some sort of invisible fishing line.”

Reggie clenched his fists as he focused on a frisbee discarded in the grass. “I can’t,” he growled. This wasn’t helping. At this rate, he wouldn’t be able to stop Caleb before he came to make good on their deal.

Willie gave an exasperated shrug. “Look Reggie, sometimes it helps to latch on to an emotion, but you can’t become an expert a day.”

“I have to!” Reggie shouted. He couldn’t wait he couldn’t. He needed to be strong. Emotions swirled within him, despair, pain, loneliness, shame. “I have to! Don’t you get it? He’s coming back for me!”

He could vaguely see Willie back away from him slowly. “Reggie?”

His worried tone had no effect as Reggie felt a final emotion bubble under his skin. Rage. “I can’t do it again Willie! I won’t!” He felt a strange sensation in his chest and pulled, tugging and tugging. He wanted to be hurt, to be ripped apart until he was no one and nothing, and at the same time he wanted to hurt, to rip, he ---

“Reggie!” Willie’s panicked shout broke through the red haze that had washed over him and Reggie snapped his head to the boy.

Willie was looking at him with something akin to awe mixed with fear. Reggie shook his head to clear the rest of the thoughts. “What?”

Willie remained silent, so he prompted again.

This time the boy spoke. “Look.” He pointed behind Reggie and he followed his gaze.

The lamppost near where they were standing, was twisted inward, glass top completely shattered. Mangled pedestrian signs and parking meters reached in his direction like talons seeking out prey.

Reggie’s breath came quicker. “Did I…. did I do this?”

Willie gave a resolute nod. “Yeah, yeah you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I know. Trust me I am aware of how much I kill y'all with these cliff hangers but I love them so. Can't stop won't stop. See y'all next week!


	9. Foolin Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn confronts Reggie. Reggie, Nick, and Flynn discuss. Reggie gets summoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Mother Hubbard you guys. This week was insane. I'm giving y'all chapter nine to help soothe my soul. Thanks so much for your comments and Kudos! Love y'all!
> 
> OMG Check out this amazing fanart by Hoho_TheFool of Reggie! Thank you sooooo much!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CHQmAglAdHj/?igshid=r1lk1v18ca4j
> 
> I can not even begin to tell y'all how much you guys make me smile!
> 
> Trigger warning for this chapter for sexual assault! Love You Guys!

Flynn woke with a migraine. Actually, scratch that, it was a migraine on steroids. Her head was pounding, and for some reason, she had no idea how she’d gotten home the night before. She groaned and reached to turn off her alarm clock and made her way downstairs. Fumbling in her cabinets for an Advil or something, she tried to fill in the blanks in her memory. She remembered heading to the gig with Julie and she remembered them playing and then… nothing. This was not good. This was so not good. Her mind flashed back to a conversation she had had with Julie last week, about ghost possession, about Nick. Flynn shook her head. _No, it couldn’t be, I couldn’t have been possessed last night._ Maybe she just needed a nice walk to clear her thoughts. Yeah, that would do it, and that way she could procrastinate her science project. She took the stairs slowly and went back to her room. After she was dressed, she headed back down the stairs, running into her mother on her way out.

“Oh, you’re finally up love!” Her mom was sitting in the living room folding laundry. “Where are you headed?”

Flynn glanced at the clock. _12:30! Ouch._ “Um I have a bit of a headache, so I thought I’d get some fresh air for a bit, maybe stop by Julie’s later. “

Her mom nodded. “Ok sweetie, just keep me updated, and don’t forget to at least work on some schoolwork today.”

Flynn rolled her eyes. “Got it ma!”

She made her way out the front door and began her walk. It wasn’t overly sunny, which her head appreciated, and there was a pleasant breeze in the air. Flynn gave a content smile as she felt the headache diminish slightly. She didn’t know how long she had walked until she heard the crash of waves to her right. She didn’t live that far from the beach and would always head there when she needed a break. The only problem was that her headache, which had become a gentile throb, was starting to stab behind her eyes again. Geeze her head was going to explode, why was this----

“Reggie?”

She shook her head. _Must be a coinc_ \---She heard the horrible sound of metal screeching and her eyes immediately locked on to a truly insane sight. She watched a lamppost shatter as it bent inwards towards the path, along with several parking meters and other signage.

“Reggie!”

The shouting brought her attention to the two boys standing in the middle of the pathway. One had long hair and was holding a skateboard; he was staring wide-eyed at the other boy. Flynn edged closer; people were starting to gather around the area.

“Did I…. Did I do this?” Flynn’s headache was searing as she laid eyes on the other boy. _No no no!_

“Yeah, yeah you did.”

“I didn’t even…” Flynn watched Reggie trip over his words as her world began to fall apart. “How did I--”

The other boy looked just as baffled, and Flynn stumbled over. “Reggie?”

Both boys froze, turning slowly to lay their eyes on Flynn. The skater boy regarded her quizzically. “Can you see us?”

Flynn didn’t answer him, she merely let her gaze settle on the bassist. As soon as their eyes met images overtook her. The green room, hands around a pale throat, screams of pain. She covered her mouth with her hands as tears gathered in her eyes.

Reggie’s hands were shaking, and her entire being spoke to her, pleading her to apologize.

“Flynn.” He said it shakily.

The other boy turned to him. “Julie’s friend?”

Reggie nodded. “Go Willie. I got this.”

She felt a stab of guilt as Willie put a hand on Reggie’s shoulder, only to have the other boy flinch at the contact. “Sorry.” Willie stepped back. “Just let me know when your—”

“Yeah.” The boy disappeared with a whoosh and Reggie turned back to Flynn. “Come on,”

Shaking herself, partially out of excitement that she could see her favorite band member but mostly out of despair and fear as to how and why she could, she followed. The two ended up sitting down on the edge of the empty wharf, ignoring the commotion down the beach. Images were still coming to her, and she felt the tears slide down her face.

“I’m so sorry Flynn.”

She met his gaze. “What?”

He looked down, hands basically vibrating as he shuddered. She felt ice stab her heart as she knew it was not from the cold. “This is all my fault. “

Flynn shook her head and reached to touch him, only to have her hand go through his arm. He still looked up at her though. “No--- I--- I can’t believe I---”

She cut herself off with a sob as memories of his terrified face swam in her mind. She finally got her breathing under control enough to gasp out, “I’m sorry.”

Reggie shook his head, now his whole body was shaking as he looked at her with red-rimmed eyes. “Don’t be. It wasn’t you.”

Her sobs increased. “I’m remembering.” Caleb had used her to hurt Reggie. To torture him, to taunt him. Reggie had a hand over his mouth as he attempted like her, to quell his sobs. “I ---” the headache was fading now, terrible, volatile memories left in its place. “how could he---- I didn’t---”

Reggie had angled himself so they were as close as they could be without touching. “It’s ok, he won’t come for you again. It’ll be ok.”

She didn’t know if she could believe it, she didn’t know if he believed it. However, she had a feeling that she could help him get through this, that maybe they could get through this together. The two spent a good ten minutes sitting side by side, united in their tears.

Flynn heaved a sigh. Guilt still weighed her down, but at that moment it took a back seat to morbid curiosity as she heard her own voice echo in her head.

“ _Pleasure doing business with you baby.”_

“Reggie?” her voice cracked as she stared into devastated green eyes. “What did you do?”

What was left of Reggie’s composure shattered. She watched as he folded in on himself, face a mixture of fear and shame.

“I fucked up Flynn.”

She took a deep breath. “What did you do?!” She was getting panicked, she shouldn’t be getting panicked, but as the gaps continued to fill themselves in, they painted a very awful picture.

“I made a deal.” Reggie gasped. _No no no, don’t say it don’t say it._ Flynn screamed internally. _Please don’t say it._

“He doesn’t touch any of you --- as long as I do whatever he wants.”

Flynn’s heart was falling into the black abyss. “Reggie no!”

“I didn’t have a choice!” Reggie sobbed. “He threatened Julie, Alex, Luke! ---I--- can’t—”

Flynn wanted to scream. “Reggie, we have to---”

“No! If I tell the others, the deal’s off and he might--- he told me not to--- But I---”

“You’re what?” A fresh wave of tears was cresting at her lashes.

“I’m scared, Flynn. I—”

She reached for him again, and by the miracle of all miracles, her hand connected with skin.

“Oh my god….” She whispered, and immediately pulled the hysterical boy into her arms. “Oh my god.”

She could feel Reggie’s hands grip tightly at her jacket, and she gripped just as tight in return.

“I’m----” Flynn shushed him, drawing trembling patterns on his back.

“Were gonna figure it out --- we—were going to—” The wave broke, and more tears slid down her cheeks, as the DJ held the bassist on the end of the pier.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say Nick’s past week was terrible was the understatement of the century. He barely got out of bed, barely ate. Sleeping more than a scant 5 hours a night was a thing of the past. He hadn’t been to school since that Tuesday. Even the thought of stepping back into that hallway made him nauseous. His dreams or more aptly nightmares were filled with twisted memories of Monday afternoon. Sometimes he was there watching, screaming at his body to stop, to let Reggie go. Other times he was watching through his own eyes and sometimes, like the one he was currently having, Caleb took things further.

“ _Please please I don’t want---”_

_“Be a good boy for me baby”_

_“No! No, stop!”_

_“Sorry Reggie baby, this is my show.”_

Nick woke to the sound of his own screams, echoing Reggie’s from the dream. He whimpered and brought his hands to grip his head as he turned on his side. This had happened, this was real, and Nick felt like a stranger in his own skin. He’d tried to rationalize that Reggie was a ghost to feel better, but the thought immediately sickened him. He had felt the warmth of the boy’s skin, and he had seen the tears streaming down his face. Him being dead didn’t mean shit. Nick was also terrified to bump into Julie or Flynn. Julie had told him over text that the boys wouldn’t hurt him, but the thought of accidentally running into Reggie at school kept him home. Nick groaned and pulled himself out of bed. He avoided the mirror, knowing he would see bags and slightly sunken cheeks. Instead, he made his way downstairs. Since it was Saturday, he didn’t have to worry about his mother convincing him to go to school that day. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat at his table. His parents were both at work and Nick was thankful, even though it wasn’t hard to convince them he was sick, he looked the part.

Stirring his spoon absently in his bowl Nick glanced at the clock. It was about half-past 10, which made sense, as he hadn’t fallen asleep until 4:30.

He tried to eat more of his cereal but found the sweet taste of cheerios turn to ash in his mouth. “Damnit.” He mumbled and took his bowl to the sink. He made his way to the couch and turned on the T.V. He wasn’t watching the program, hell he was barely paying attention to his surroundings. Most of his time was spent in his own head, no matter how much he didn’t want it to be.

His phone ringing brought him out of his trance, and he fumbled for it on the coffee table. “Hello?” He winced at the sound of his own voice. It was wrecked.

“Nick, you there man?”

Nick felt himself smile despite it all when he heard Jared’s voice. “Yeah, I’m here.”

The line was silent for a minute before Jared spoke again. “I just called to see if you’re up for practice today. It’s at 11 but you're usually here by now and coach asked me to call.”

Nope. Nick was not going to practice today. Damn, he couldn’t eat or sleep and he did not fancy passing out in the middle of a scrimmage. “Nah man sorry. Haven’t been sleeping well.” _Not a complete lie._

“Ok, well feel better dude.”

“Thanks.”

After his talk with Jared Nick went to grab his guitar. For the last week, music had been even more of an escape for him. It got him out of his head, which was a pretty dark place as of late. He didn’t know how long he sat there playing, but it was nice. When he was playing, he didn’t think beyond the lyrics or the cords, he could just be. When he next looked at the clock it was around 2:30. He decided that it would be a good idea to try eating again. This time proved fruitful as he was able to swallow down a sandwich. After that, he figured he should try to get some more sleep. So, he curled up on the couch, popped his earbuds in, and closed his eyes.

_He was in Julie’s studio. It was empty as far as he knew, he walked around the space for a while before he heard the piano start to play. He looked towards the instrument but there was no one there. He inched closer and saw that the keys were moving on their own._

_“Nick?”_

_Suddenly there were hands attached to the keys. Pale hands adorned with rings and bracelets. Nick sucked in a dreaded breath as he raised his head._

_Reggie raised a single dark eyebrow at him. “You good man?”_

_“What!?”_

_Reggie seemed so calm and serene, if not confused as he gestured with his head at Nick’s torso. Nick looked down, realizing he had his guitar in his hands. “You stopped playing.”_

_“Yeah Nickalicious what’s the deal?” He whipped around to find Flynn on the synthesizer. The girl was staring at him expectantly._

_“I---what is this?” Nick was losing his mind, this wasn’t real, was it?_

_Flynn rolled her eyes and started towards him. “Gosh Reg. I think he’s finally lost it.” She moved around the piano to throw her arm around the bassist._

_“Looks like it.” Reggie smiled, looking back at Nick. The green eyes held no terror, no pain, and Nick couldn’t be here._

_“No this isn’t – this is a dream.” Nick was sure of it now. He took a step away from the other two._

_Flynn tilted her head. “Well yeah.” She flickered, once twice, before long hair was replaced by short and dark skin replaced by pale. Nick stared at the purple-clad man and immediately placed him. The man he had met that day on Julie’s doorstep. This time though he knew his name. Nick backed up further. “Caleb.”_

_The man merely smiled a sickeningly wide smile and cast a glance at Reggie. Reggie flickered as well. Easy demeanor replaced with visceral fear as the boy struggled in Caleb’s grip. “No! Please!”_

_Caleb’s hand was tangled in the boy’s hair as he spoke over Reggie’s cries. “Better wake up before you forget how to.”_

_Reggie screamed as he reached toward Nick.” Please please don’t leave me here! Please, Nick! Please!” Nick tried to reach out to the struggling teen, but the scene began to run and warp._

_“No Nick Please help me!”_

_Nick held his hands over his ears as the studio melted away, Reggie’s screams echoing in the darkness._

Nick woke to his phone ringing. He gasped for air as he crawled off the couch to sit on the floor, wrapping one arm around his knees. He hadn’t had a dream like that before. The serene friendly dream, that twisted on itself. For some reason that was the worst one. He had never seen Caleb before in his dreams, and he never wanted to hear Reggie screaming his name again. His phone, which had stopped ringing by then, rang again.

Slowly he reached out a checked the caller ID. Flynn. Nick’s mind flashed back to the nightmare as he answered. “Hey, Flynn.”

“Hey, Nick.” Flynn sounded exhausted through the phone and Nick felt a spark of concern break through his own haze.

“Are you alright” He finally asked after a second of silence.

“Ugh, not really. I really need to talk to you like right now. “

“Flynn that’s not---”

“Please Nick it's important, like ghost important.”

Nick's denial died in his throat. “Yeah ok, I--- no one’s home if you want to—”

“Yes, send me your address, we’ll be there in 20.”

The line went dead before Nick could ask who _we_ was. It was around 4:30 so his parents wouldn’t be home for another hour or so. He found himself up and pacing, the nightmare in the back of his mind as he wondered at what Flynn needed to discuss. He remained in that state until the doorbell rang. Nick practically vaulted across his couch to open the door.

Flynn looked awful, not as awful as he did mind you but still. Her eyes were rimmed red and she carried herself as if she were going to fall over from exhaustion any second. “Hey, Nick.”

Her voice was worse than it was over the phone.

“Hey. What did you want to talk about?”

“Something happened to me last night and we all need to talk.”

“We?” Nick was not liking the direction of this conversation. W _hat had happened to Flynn?_

Flynn looked over her shoulder and he followed her eye line. His throat ran dry and his heart seized as he saw an equally exhausted Reggie behind her.

His eyes locked with the bassist’s and Reggie’s hands started to shake slightly. Nick felt guilt stab him. He silently opened the door wider and made his way back to the couch.

He could hear Flynn speaking softly to the boy before the other two entered. Flynn closing the door behind her. Nick never took his eyes off of Reggie as the bassist settled in an armchair the farthest from Nick and quite a distance from Flynn as well.

Nick opened his mouth to voice the question on the tip of his tongue, but Flynn beat him to the punch.

“Caleb possessed me last night.”

Shock sadness and anger lanced through Nick. “What?”

Flynn nodded and glanced at Reggie. “I can see him too now cause---”

“Flynn—” Reggie sounded pained.

“Caleb used me to hurt him, again.”

 _No no no no, why? Why was this happening?_ It was bad enough he’d been possessed but to have this happen again? To Flynn? To _Reggie?_ The memory of his nightmare came back full force and Nick pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes for a second to push it away.

He opened his eyes to Flynn. “I’m sorry Flynn.”

She nodded tiredly. “Me too. It was—”

“Yeah” Nick grit out. He finally worked up the courage to look at the bassist again. “I’m s—

“I’m sorry.”

Nick blinked and glanced at Fynn in shock before looking back at Reggie. Apprehensive but determined green eyes met his. “Both of you – It wasn’t your fault Nick --- He possessed you to get to me and I’m so sorry.”

Nick let out an indignant scoff. “No, I should be sorry! I know it wasn’t me but it ---”

Reggie closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. Nick's eyes were brimming with his own tears as he watched a few escape Reggie’s. “No! You – he --- you have nothing to be sorry for.”

Flynn sniffed. “Reggie,” she reached out slightly. “It’s no one’s fault.”

Reggie looked up at the ceiling and sighed. “See I know that but---I”

Nick's tears were flowing freely and one glance at Flynn confirmed she was in a similar state. “I’m still sorry” Nick choked out, “Because it was still my face, my hands---”

“Thank you.” The statement was said with so much conviction that for the first time in the past week Nick felt like he could breathe.

Flynn smiled at Reggie and he nodded. “Nick, I--- It’s really hard for me to be around you right now.”

Nick sighed, he wished he’d expected anything different. “But” Nicks head shot up, “I want to try.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“I think we can all get through this together,” Flynn said softly, and Nick found himself agreeing as he regarded the bassist and the DJ.

Flynn’s face took on a serious air. “There’s one more thing.” Dread consumed Nick. _Oh god, what now?_ “Caleb won’t be coming after us again” Nick let out a relieved sigh. “Because Reggie made a deal.”

Nick's heart stopped as Reggie shrunk back into his chair. “What?! What kind of deal?”

Flynn looked to the bassist for conformation, and at his gesture to continue she spoke. “Caleb won’t go after us, Julie, Luke, or Alex, and in exchange…”

Nick filled in the horrible ending. “he gets you, doesn’t he?”

Reggie avoided his eyes, but the silence told volumes. _Fuck! Why did this shit keep happening?_ Reggie barely knew Nick, he should resent him, and yet here he was making deals to save him.

Nick pushed all his feelings to the side and addressed Flynn. “What can we do, have you told the others?”

Reggie let out a soft sob and Nick’s heart broke. “Deal’s off if I----”

“Shit.”

“Yup.” Flynn sighed.

“So, what are we supposed to do?”

Reggie shook his head at Nick’s question. “I don’t – I don’t know.”

“But,” Flynn said, coming to sit next to Nick and beckoning Reggie to her other side. “We’re in this together.” She squeezed Nick’s hand and the two of them looked to Reggie. “We will figure this out, Reggie.”

“Promise” Nick added.

Reggie shook his head, and the shadow of a smile graced his lips. “This is going to be an interesting little relationship.”

Reggie screams and Caleb’s smile swam in his head as Flynn chuckled drily.

“Oh yeah.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reggie left Nick’s feeling better than he had all day. Although the bar wasn’t that high, to begin with. He needed to talk to Willie about what he had done that afternoon. That’s where he currently was, standing behind yellow tape as he regarded the destruction that he’d apparently sown. _Holy shit_. It was insane how much damage he’d caused. _The only problem,_ Reggie thought bitterly, _is that I can’t control it._ He couldn’t just point at something and control it like Willie, like Ca—he could. Reggie was exhausted; physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. He just wanted to head back to the studio and curl up on the couch, preferably with someone else. Okay not just someone, the someone was Luke, he meant Luke.

Reggie sighed; it was nice to pretend sometimes that Luke was touchy because he felt the same way. He knew though that it was only because of what had happened. Eventually, Luke would resume hanging off of Julie and Reggie would go back to being alone. He kicked a loose rock in agitation. Luke wouldn’t want him anyway. Even in some miracle universe where he liked guys, Reggie was damaged goods. His neck itched and he reached up to absently scratch it, continuing to stare at the destruction until the itch transformed into searing pain. He felt a pull elsewhere and Reggie’s stomach dropped as he vanished, knowing full well where he would end up.

The lights of the Hollywood Ghost Club assaulted his eyes as he appeared backstage. He watched Caleb wrap up his number as nausea swirled within him. He felt Caleb before he saw him, the presence wrapped around his neck seemed to tug him in his direction. The magician shot him a wink, climbing the stairs to the office, and Reggie followed.

“Sit.” Caleb’s voice echoed from behind a closed door and Reggie did as he was told. Eventually, Caleb came out, dressed in silk bottoms and a silk robe. Reggie shuddered and Caleb approached him, settling down next to him on the couch, so close that their thighs were touching. Reggie flinched, moving to pull away before he felt the burning in his neck return.

“None of that Reginald.” Caleb crooned, and it was so much worse to be in the presence of the actual Caleb. There were no possessed teens this time, just a grown man looming over him and Reggie cursed the Reggie of the previous night for ever making this stupid deal.

“We don’t want you to hurt yourself, do we?”

Reggie didn’t respond and his neck burned. “Do we?” Caleb asked, firmer this time.

“N-no.”

Caleb’s hand came to trace down the column of his throat. “Would you like to see?”

Reggie tore his focus away from the hands on him. “See?”

Caleb hummed. “What I’ve got around your neck.”

Reggie’s blood went cold. “Wh—what?”

Caleb pulled out a small compact mirror. For a second Reggie saw the item glow purple and then Caleb positioned it in front of him, letting him see himself. He was going to be sick; he followed the trace of Caleb’s other hand around his throat where the purple ring of tattooed chains rested. He was collared like a damn animal; he glanced at Caleb and was met with a leer. No, not an animal, he realized, a pet.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Caleb snapped the mirror closed and tossed it onto the coffee table by the couch. Hands gripped Reggie’s hips. “Come here.” Reggie had no control as he was made to straddle Caleb’s lap. He shivered as Caleb’s hands came up to push his jacket down his shoulders. When he was finally free of it, he looked up into those disturbing blue eyes.

The smile that crawled on to Caleb’s face made Reggie want to puke. “You know how to grind baby?”

Reggie was shaking, as he shook his head, eyes closed. He felt the hands on him roll his hips forward, and he gasped as Caleb arched into the movement.

“That’s it.” Caleb panted as he continued to move Reggie’s hips into his own. Reggie could feel the tears on his cheeks, but he didn’t dare move to wipe them. His hands were gripping Caleb’s shoulders tightly, trying not to make any noise as waves of pleasure crashed through him. He wanted it to stop, but he’d made a deal, he had to do what Caleb wanted. That’s why, when the hands left to tangle in his hair and grip under his shirt, he kept up the rhythm of his hips.

“That’s it, baby,” Caleb was holding him closer as the pace sped up, chasing his own release. Reggie shook as a moan escaped his clamped lips. Caleb gave an answering moan. “Yes, baby. Let me hear you.”

Reggie bit his cheek in an effort to resist, but the burning in his neck loosened his lips. His moans and gasps of pleasure came out unbidden as he cried harder.

“Such a good boy” Caleb moaned as he yanked on Reggie’s hair. “You’re such a good boy for me, baby.”

When Reggie returned to the studio later that night, he didn’t go to the couch, he didn’t go sleep in the loft, he just changed his clothes quickly, making sure not to wake the others, and sank down in the corner, blank green eyes staring out into the abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Runs away to hide under my bed* Sorry! I'm so sorry. Sorrree.... The next chap will be up next Saturday!


	10. Cold as Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie hangs out with Flynn and Nick. Julie witnesses Reggie's rage. Luke and Reggie share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, you guys complete me you know that? Anyway here's the new chapter for ya. To all of those who wanted Luke to tell Reggie how he feels here you go! ;) Also check out another amazing fanart by Hoho_TheFool! Honestly, you are so talented! Thanks again for the comments and kudos! Love ya'll!  
> 🖤🖤🖤  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CHhpoP1gnr5/?igshid=1p10qfaf5xaqv

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since that night at the ghost club. Three weeks since he’d destroyed that lamppost. Reggie could no longer quell his shaking fingers. He was losing it, he knew. Weeks of training with Willie, getting stronger, getting more precise; that had made him dangerous. Being at Caleb’s beck and call, that made him furious. Sometimes, Caleb would simply enjoy his company. Other times he’d touch him, play with him, use him. Sometimes he had Reggie play music, standing too close behind him as he played his bass. The longer he stayed with Caleb, the angrier he’d become. He hated everything Caleb asked him to do, it disgusted him, terrified him even. However, Reggie found bitterness clawing at the edges of his soul. He was changing, he could feel it. Every unwanted touch stoked a fire of fury within him. His power was fueled by his emotions and he had chosen rage. His change in personality was showing, he knew. He no longer used his powers to help Ray in the kitchen or mess with Carlos. He no longer found comfort in Julie’s gentle touches or in Alex’s anxious rambling. In fact, everything was becoming more and more unbearable. Even though they didn’t know, he couldn’t help but resent his band. He couldn’t help the irritated sighs at their concern or the sharp words at their suggestions. Luke especially. It made him angry to see Luke treat him this way; like he was made of glass and he would shatter at any moment. It pissed him off how Luke’s attention was on him for all the wrong reasons. He hated it, he hated interacting with the band, because he knew he was deceiving them. However, at the same time, he didn’t care. He didn’t care how Alex’s eyes filled with sadness, or how many hurt expressions passed across Luke’s face. He needed to get stronger to protect them, and if that meant making them hate him, so be it. He could feel his power all the time now, buzzing underneath his skin, reacting to his emotions. It begged him to use it, to destroy, to decimate, and Reggie complied. He suspected that once this was all over, there would be none of the old him left. He could feel his light fading with every day. Add that to the not sleeping, the constant feeling of hands on his body, and the flashbacks and panic attacks, Reggie was not doing so hot. His only solace was Flynn and Nick, the only two people who could even begin to understand. He had told them of his plan to train and get stronger before Caleb made good on the deal. Of course, he neglected to tell them that he had been under Caleb’s thumb since that fateful Saturday. He hadn’t told a soul. That’s where he was now, with Flynn and Nick at Nick’s house, at one of their weekly “Hangouts”. Flynn had called it “#Post Trauma Parties.” Which in some macabre way, was actually hilarious.

Currently, Flynn had her head on Nick’s shoulder, with Reggie up against her other side as they watched The Matrix. After that Saturday on the docks, Reggie had been able to touch Flynn more and more, until she could basically touch him when he focused, just like Julie. He figured he’d be able to touch Nick too, but both boys had agreed that he wasn’t ready, and it would be best to keep Flynn as a buffer. _Honestly,_ Reggie thought, letting a small smirk cross his face as Flynn angled herself further into Nick, _I don’t think she minds._

“You guys know we have school, tomorrow right?”

Nick’s voice shook Reggie from his inner monologue. He met eyes with the blond boy, an action which was becoming easier and easier each day. “Well, _you_ do.” He smiled. A smile that he now only wore around the other two, an actual smile.

Flynn scoffed at the same time Nick rolled his eyes. “Yeah well,” she picked herself up off of Nick’s shoulder and rolled her head towards Reggie. “Not all of us can be hot forever teens. We need to be educated.”

Nick barked out a laugh. “Really Flynn? Hot forever teens?”

Flynn threw her arms up. “Where’s the lie, Nick? Where’s the lie?”

Reggie raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you think I’m hot?”

Nick shot him a look. “Stop fishing, we are all aware of how hot you are.”

Reggie spluttered as Flynn’s gaze shot to Nick. “What!?”

Nick shrugged. “I have eyes. Anyways my point was after this is over you should probably get going.”

As if on cue Flynn yawned. “Ok, yeah sounds like a plan.” She snuggled back into Nick and Reggie snickered as the boy blushed. He leaned back into the couch and sighed contentedly. Times like these were the only times he felt like himself anymore. It was easier with these two, they knew about the deal and shared in some of his hardships. With them, he didn’t have to lie. It also helped that he wasn’t as close with them as he was with Luke or Alex, or even Julie. They didn’t know what they knew, and they had treated him like a person, not like a glass castle, these past weeks. He also wasn’t in love with one of them and forced to watch them pine for someone else, so there was that. Flynn and Nick were his friends and when he was with them there was less guilt, less rage. He felt the power humming within him, but it didn’t fight to get out like when he interacted with the band. God did he wish he didn’t have to do any of this, sacrifice who he was for the sake of his friends, but it was too little too late. He’d awoken something within himself, and there was no going back.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Reggie had been weird lately. Well, he’d always been a little odd but now, now he was mean. It had started off with short curt responses and escalated to stinging barbs. When he wasn’t at practice, he was off who knows where. She knew he had been spending time with Nick but other than that she had no clue. When he was at practice, he basically, no pun intended, sucked the life out of the room. He played fine, sang beautifully, but as soon as the music stopped he was cold and testy. Julie knew something was wrong, something more must have happened after that Monday. Either that or Reggie was throwing up walls, both sound options. The only problem was that it was starting to affect the rest of them, Luke and Alex especially. She found Alex on the runway more often than not, Reggie’s attitude making his anxiety soar. He played the drums harder and less precise and spent most of the time he wasn’t at practice with Willie, avoiding the rest of them. Luke was a mess. He missed cues more often, paid less attention during their songwriting sessions, and seemed to lose his spark. That bouncy “Golden retriever” energy he was known for was absent as Reggie continued to cut into the band with harsh words and an even harsher demeanor.

It all came to a head one afternoon during the following Sunday practice. Luke, like the rest of them, seemed fed up with the current situation. It was hard for her to blame Reggie for it though, as she knew it was all because of Caleb.

“Ok, this isn’t working.” Luke snapped, setting his guitar on its stand.

Alex paused in his playing and twisted his drumsticks nervously. “What’s not?”

Reggie raised an eyebrow, eyes sparkling with ice. “It seems to be working fine to me. Can we just get this over with?”

Julie winced and Alex shot Reggie a glare when Luke flinched.

“This!” Luke gestured at all of them, gaze lingering on Reggie. Julie immediately understood what he was saying. “We gotta confront Caleb.”

“Don’t bother.” Reggie scoffed, Removing his guitar as well. “None of you stand a chance in hell.”

Julie chose at that moment to ignore that he hadn’t included himself to stare open-mouthed at the boy. “Reggie” she whispered, immediately recognizing that as a mistake when his head moved in her direction.

“What. Like I’m wrong?” he asked coldly. “What are you gonna do? Destroy him with the power of love and friendship?” His tone took on a mocking air.

Alex shook his head. “That.” He stood and walked from behind the drums to stand in front of Reggie. “That’s why we need to confront him. You. Because obviously, you’re not dealing with this.” Alex’s hard tone dipped into a softer one even as Reggie met him with a glare. “We want to help you, and we want our Reggie back. We should have confronted him weeks ago for what he did. You need closure Reg.”

Reggie scoffed and moved away from Alex. “Oh, please Alex. The only reason you want to confront him is because of Willie.”

Julie watched Alex’s face turn red with anger and embarrassment. “That’s bullshit Reg and you know it.” He ground out.

Luke looked between his best friends in growing horror. “R—

Reggie gave a bitter laugh “Really?” the question was laced with venom and Alex flinched.” Cause the way I remember it you were leaving me to go see Willie the first chance you got.”

Julie's eyes widened as she recalled that night outside the studio. Luke wrung his hands and frowned. “Reggie, man you know why Alex had to leave it’s not fair to----”

Reggie made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl as he whipped towards Luke. “Not fair!?” he hissed. “You know what’s not fair?! _You_ treating me like I’m breakable!” he walked into Luke’s space causing the brunette to back away. Julie had never seen Reggie like this, aggressive, angry. Reggie poked Luke in the chest “I’m not a goddamned porcelain doll Luke! So why don’t you stop treating me like one!?”

Luke scowled. “What the hell man!? I’m trying to be there for you!”

A sardonic smile slipped on to Reggie’s face and Julie knew Luke had said the wrong thing. “Oh?” he sneered; green eyes filled with contempt. “That’s riiiiight, Saint Lukas come to save the day, well guess what? I. Don’t. Need. You. I’m fine.”

Hurt flashed across Luke’s face and Alex stepped toward Reggie. “Dude that was so uncalled for! We’re trying to help you damnit!” Julie looked around the room in concern. Was she hallucinating or where things vibrating?

“Yeah, well I never asked you to!”

“So?!” Luke shouted. “We care about you, you dick!”

“Yeah asshole, we just---”

“I said I’m fine!!”

The room shook with the force of Reggie’s voice. Items quivered on their shelves and a high-pitched whine echoed through the studio. Julie covered her ears as the large window behind the piano cracked down its center. When she looked up, Luke and Alex hadn’t spoken and when she saw Reggie she knew why. Reggie was shaking, weather with power or rage she didn’t know. His hair was in disarray and his hands glowed with a slight blue light. Julie gulped at the furious look on the bassist’s face.

Alex was the first to unfreeze. “Reg?” he asked, voice laced with trepidation.

Reggie slapped away his outstretched hand. “Don’t fucking touch me.” He spat, eyes taking on a dangerous blue glow. Then he turned on his heel and disappeared in a flash of light.

The three remaining bandmates could only stare at the spot he had vacated, fear running through their veins.

Luke, this time, was the first to move. “What the hell?!”

Alex unfroze next, taking up his usual pace in front of the rug. “I know ghosts can do some crazy stuff but that was---”

“Terrifying” Julie finished, moving to run her fingers over the cracked windowpane.

“We --- I have to--- I need” Luke stuttered out, running his fingers through his hair.

Alex stopped in his pacing for a moment and turned towards the guitarist. “I know, but we have to talk about this!”

Luke shook his head violently. “No! We don’t need to talk we need to---”

“Luke!” Julie went to reach for his hand, but the boy backed away from her with wide eyes. “No, no I—” Luke vanished.

She turned to Alex, who was twisting his drumsticks in his hands. “We have to do something we have to—”

“Julie.” Alex’s voice broke through her panic. “There’s nothing we can do right now.”

Julie sighed and flung herself onto the couch, Alex sitting next to her. “That’s all I seem to be able to do, nothing.”

“Julie” Alex gripped her hand tightly. “You’ve done so much for us; you have no idea.”

“But I---”

Alex smiled. “Look, none of us had the best family life, but since we’ve been here with you…”

Julie squeezed his hand as he continued, thinking back to her conversation with Reggie. “You have helped us so much more than you know. You’ve made us feel at home here. Safe. Loved. You helped me curb my anxiety, and you’ve given Luke the ability to make his music and…”

She was beginning to get teary-eyed. “And what?”

“He always said you were like the sister he never had. Reggie.”

“He–he did?”

Alex gave a soft chuckle and leaned into her. “Yeah. He--- even before we died, we were the only family he had. You’re part of that Julie. You have been since that day at your school.”

Julie used the hand that wasn’t holding Alex’s to scrub at her eyes. She had no idea what to say to express her overwhelming love for these boys.

She eventually settled on a question. “Will he be ok?”

“Yeah” Alex breathed. “If anyone can help him right now, it’s Luke.”

Julie felt a twinge of jealousy, but it was overwhelmed by hope. She leaned her head on Alex’s shoulder. “ Luke--- he loves him, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, he does.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke knew Reggie wouldn’t be at the beach, he didn’t want to be found. However, the visit to the Orpheum, unlike the last time, proved fruitful. He didn’t see Reggie when he poofed in, but he felt a pull backstage, every step another brick in his stomach. When he reached the green room doors he paused. _Reggie wouldn’t hurt him, but would he even want him there?_ He shrugged deciding it didn’t matter, he wanted to help his best friend, whatever it took.

Reggie jumped up from where he had been curled in a chair. “What the hell are you doing here?!”

The venom in his voice stung, but Luke could see his hands were trembling. “Reg. I’m your friend! I’m trying to help you!”

Reggie stepped into his space. “And I told you I don't need you to!” Items shook.

Luke felt anger seep through his concern. “I don’t care! I want to Reg! Is that want you want to hear huh?! I know ok! I know you don’t need me, but I want to be there for you!

Reggie gripped his shirt with both hands. A mirror shattered. “Why Luke!?”

“Because I need you!”

Silence blanketed the room. Neither boy moved. Reggie opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

“I need you Reg.”

Tears had gathered in Reggie’s eyes, and Luke would sacrifice the world if it meant he would never have to see him cry again. He lifted a shaking hand to Reggie’s cheek, getting lost in green pools. It was as if he was standing on the edge of a cliff, one movement away from ruin. 

“I nee—"

Reggie’s lips were on his and Luke was falling. It was anything but gentle. Reggie kissed him like it would be his last, and Luke matched him every step of the way. All the sadness, the anger, the longing came pouring out of him at that moment. His other hand curled around Reggie’s hip and he hummed against his lips. Luke pulled back, sucking in air even though he didn’t need to.

“Reg--”

Reggie shook his head slightly and leaned back in capturing Luke’s lips once more. Luke gave in to the sensation, relishing in the feel of Reggie’s mouth on his. He licked at the seam of the other boy’s lips and Reggie immediately opened his mouth. Luke gasped into the kiss and moved his hand to the back of Reggie’s head to deepen it, curling his fingers into brown locks.

He could feel the flinch, the way Reggie’s body locked up under his hands. Luke’s mind cleared immediately as he ripped himself away from Reggie in horror. _How could he have done this?!_ He gripped Reggie’s arms as he stared at him, guilt coiling in his gut. “Reggie, stop! I can’t---You don’t want this.” The words hurt his heart.

Reggie’s grip tightened on Luke’s shirt. “I do- I do Luke.”

Luke shook his head. “Look me in the eye and tell me you want this.”

Reggie’s eyes looked almost manic. “Please Luke please, I need---”

“No Reg. You--- I can’t, not like this.”

Reggie pushed Luke hard, causing him to stumble back. “Then punch me, hurt me anything! Just I---”

Luke shook his head. “No.” he choked.

“Why! Why won’t you--- why does nobody--- why can’t I” Reggie was beginning to lose it Luke wasted no time in moving back towards the boy as his legs buckled.

“It’s ok” Luke soothed as the hands returned to grip his shirt. He wrapped his arms around Reggie tightly, refusing to let go until the episode was over.

“I don’t--- why do I----” Reggie let out a sob. “What’s wrong with me!”

Luke squeezed his eyes shut as tears gathered in them. “Nothing’s wrong with you Reg. Nothing.”

After a few minutes Reggie’s shaking had lessened slightly, and he pulled back from Luke’s embrace. His eyes were so broken, and Luke felt the need to close his own, so he didn’t have to look, but he was mesmerized.

“Talk to me.” He said it as a whisper, but Reggie reacted as if he had been shouting.

He shook his head, face contorting in what looked like pain. “I can’t!”

Something else had happened. Luke was absolutely sure of it now. “Reg you can trust me, please.”

“I know.”

Luke furrowed his brow. “Then why won’t you tell me?”

He could see the old Reggie breaking though the boy in his arms as he continued to stare. He could see the ice that had built up the past few weeks melt away. Reggie heaved a sigh of despair. “I can’t tell you. I want to, but I can’t.”

Luke brought his hand to Reggie’s cheek, his mind racing with dreadful possibilities. “Why?” his voice was shaking. “Tell me why Reg.”

Green pools reflected regret back at him and he watched Reggie cave under his stare. “Please don’t hate me.”

“Never.” Luke touched his forehead to Reggie’s. “Never Reg.”

“I made a deal.”

Luke pulled back, eyes going wide with horror. “What kind of deal Reg? With Caleb?!”

Reggie averted his eyes. Luke felt his breath come faster as he stared at Reggie in outrage. “Tell me you didn’t Reg! Tell me you didn’t hand yourself over to that monster!”

Reggie’s tears slid down Luke’s hand. “I had to!” he sobbed. “He threatened everyone! Julie, Alex, You!”

Sadness, fury, and an overcoming all-encompassing feeling of love swirled inside Luke. “What about you!?”

“I don’t matter! Not if I can protect them, protect you from--- I won’t let you go through this Luke.” His last words were spoken with determination.

“Why? Reg, why do you think so little of yourself?”

Reggie scoffed. “Why do you think so highly of me?”

Was he serious? God, it hurt how much Reggie didn’t see. It hurt that he didn’t see his immeasurable worth; the way he made others laugh, the way he brightened up a room, the way he would help lifers with mundane tasks even though he would never be thanked. Reggie had endured so much pain and trauma over the past month to protect his friends, to protect Luke. He gave himself up to save them because he was the strongest, bravest, most selfless person he had ever met; and as Luke stared into questioning green eyes, he made his decision.

“I’m in love with you.” That wasn’t the only reason, God no, not even close, but saying the words out loud Luke realized just how much he meant them. He loved Reggie, in that moment he loved Reggie more than he’d ever loved anyone.

He watched several emotions flit across Reggie’s face; shock, disbelief, awe, and finally hope. “You are?”

Luke nodded, tears returning to his eyes as he smiled. “Yeah.”

Reggie gave a soft little gasp, and Luke saw the sparkle return to his eyes. “Luke” Reggie reached out and tangled their hands together. “I—”

Whatever Reggie was going to say was cut off by a gasp of pain.

Luke panicked immediately. “Reg! Reg, what’s going on!?”

Reggie reached up to claw at his neck, and only then did he see the purple chains that encircled it. Luke’s blood boiled, as Reggie screamed.

“What did he do to you!?”

Reggie shook his head frantically. “I can’t I can’t—I have to go or ---”

“No! No Reg! Please!” Luke gripped his shoulders with both hands. “Fight it!”

Reggies eyes glowed blue as he struggled but to no avail. His shaking increased tenfold and sweat beaded on Reggie’s brow. “I’m sorry Luke.”

He vanished and Luke’s arms closed around thin air.

“No, no, no, no” Luke muttered, wrapping his arms around himself as a sob tore its way out of his throat. “Reg!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, honestly what did you expect? I mean I let you know who I was right away. You were fools to ever trust me, and if you never did I salute you.  
> 😈🖤


	11. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex panics. The gang plans. Reggie reports to Caleb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. You guys are so nice! I can't believe this is about to hit 30,000 words! I'm dropping this chapter a day early because of finals and also, I love y'all.
> 
> Thanks as always for the comments and kudos. Enjoy!🖤

Alex had told Julie that it would be fine, that Luke would return with Reggie soon. However, as the minutes ticked by, his anxiety was starting to get the better of him. Julie was playing despondent keys on the piano at this point, eyes downcast. Alex was worried. Luke had been gone over 2 hours and Alex had a sinking feeling something was wrong.

“Do you think you should go find them?” Julie looked up from the keys, voicing his concerns.

Alex stood. “Yeah I think I’m going to; I’m worried they’ve been gone for—”

“Julie? You in here?” The two turned towards the doors to find Nick standing in the studio.

Julie blinked at the boy. “Nick! Hey, what are you doing here?”

Nick's eyes scanned the room briefly before landing back on Julie. “I’m uh, looking for Reggie.”

“Uh” Julie cast Alex a glance. He shrugged. “He’s not here right now. Do you need anything?”

Nick opened his mouth once before closing it. Alex stared at the boy in question. They all knew Reggie had been spending time with Nick, so why did he look so nervous? “No, no, we just--- uh he, we were supposed to hang out tonight.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, but If he’s not here right now….” Nick made to turn towards the door before hesitating. “Wait, where is he?”

Alex furrowed his brow as he glanced from Julie to Nick. _Why did Nick sound so worried?_

Julie shook her head as she came closer to the two boys. “Alex is here and we--- we don’t know.”

Nick's eyes widened in something akin to horror and Alex felt the worry within him rise. “Shit!”

Julie and Alex were taken aback, they had never heard the boy swear like that. Nick pulled out his phone and frantically typed something out before looking back up a Julie. “Shit. Julie this is bad, really, really bad."

Alex felt his breath come quicker as Julie spoke. “What! What’s bad?! Nick what is going on!?”

Nick ran his hand through his hair. “He didn’t want me to tell you! Reggie he---”

“What’s going on with Reggie!?” Alex couldn’t stand this. _There was something he didn’t know._

Julie voiced his concerns to Nick and the boy paled further. “We need to wait for Flynn. She knows more than---”

“Flynn!?” Alex and Julie chorused together.

“What’s Flynn---”

“Why would she---"

The whoosh of another ghost showing up made two of three teens turn back toward the piano. Only it wasn’t Luke or Alex like they were hoping for.

“Willie!” It wasn’t Alex who said it and dread pooled within him.

“What’s going on?!” Julie voiced, staring around the room.

“It’s—Its Willie…” Alex trailed off still looking between Nick and his boyfriend.

Willie looked panicked and turned towards Nick. “Caleb he’s got---”

“Caleb has Reggie, doesn’t he?”

“What!?” Alex felt as if his body was imploding. The panic that he was experiencing was unlike any he had ever felt.

Julie gasped. “What! Why!?”

Willie clenched his fists. “Caleb said he would come back for him, I just didn’t know when, so I’ve been training him. He said----”

Nick was the one to translate for Willie, Alex noticed. It kinda made sense that he could see him, but whoever Nick could see and talk to was of little import right now.

“What!?”

Alex looked at Willie who had a guilty look plastered on his face. “How could you not tell me!?”

Willie threw out his hands. “He told me he would—He promised he would tell you!”

“Yeah well, he didn’t!”

“Alex! What is he saying!?”

“He said Reggie promised he would tell us.”

Willie glanced at Nick, drawing Alex and Julie’s attention. “What?”

Nick looked guiltier than Alex felt. “There’s something you guys should know.”

“There’s more!?” Julie was basically hysterical with worry and Alex was probably doing worse given how Willie had laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. _Oh god, what else_!?

Before Nick could continue the four of them heard the pattering of feet outside the studio and were greeted by the sight of a very disheveled Flynn. She took a deep breath before turning to Nick. “Don’t tell me it’s happening!”

Nick merely shook his head.

“Flynn!?” Julie rushed to her best friend. “What are you doing here?!”

“Reggie.” Flynn panted, and Alex stumbled back at the implications. Julie seemed to realize what had happened as Flynn’s eyes trained on Willie.

“Caleb possessed you!?” Julie looked distraught as Flynn gave a simple nod. 

“Yeah. Nick, Reggie, and I have been hanging out, and I’ll tell you all about it later, but we have no time! Are the other boys here?”

Julie looked taken aback. “Alex is the only one.”

“Ok, what did Willie tell you?”

Julie ran a hand over her face. “Uh, that Caleb has Reggie and Willie’s been training him and---”

“Ok so…” Flynn squeezed her eyes shut, and Alex held his breath. “When Caleb possessed me, he threatened to come after all of us and so Reggie----” She cut herself off with a strangled gasp and Alex felt his hands start to shake.

“Reggie made a deal.” Nick finished tightly. Alex’s world was in slow motion. He didn’t hear Willie telling him to breathe or to focus, all he could see were images of Reggie these last few weeks. How he pulled away more and more at their touches, how he seemed withdrawn and cold; the way he had been treating them, almost as if he wanted them to hate him. _How could I not have seen it!?_

“If he does whatever Caleb wants, he doesn’t come for all of us.”

Julie shook her head back and forth as Alex slowly came back to the present. “No why would he--- we ---” Julie was crying now, and after shooting a glance at a shocked Willie, Alex realized the skater boy had had no knowledge of the deal.

“If Caleb’s decided to make good on his deal now that means we’ve got time, right?” Alex inquired frantically.

“Yeah!” Julie wiped some tears from her eyes. “If Caleb just made good on the deal then---” Flynn and Nick nodded along. They would get Reggie back, they had time.

“Definitely, If Caleb only made good on the deal today, then his hold on Reggie shouldn’t be too strong, so if we go ---”

“He didn’t.” Alex whipped his head to see Luke and felt his heart break. Tears that showed no sign of stopping cascaded down Luke’s face as he held himself up against the wall. Alex wasted no time rushing to his best friend to support the shaking boy.

“Luke!” Julie rushed over as well, and the rest of the teens gathered closer. Julie came up by Luke’s other side. “Hey, hey tell us what happened.”

Broken hazel eyes flicked to the rest of them. “He’s been under Caleb’s control for _weeks._ ” Luke choked out.

 _No no no._ “Weeks?” Alex’s gasp was mirrored by everyone in the room as Willie relayed Luke’s words.

“He---” Luke began to sob harder. “He wanted to protect us---- I tried to stop it---”

“I know,” Alex said as tears gathered in his eyes. “We’ll get him back.”

Julie nodded. “We’re all going to get him back.”

Luke shook his head and locked eyes with Alex. “I told him--- Fuck Alex, I told him and then he--- he—”

Alex felt the dam break as tears spilled from his eyes and Luke devolved into sobs. “Oh, Luke.” He pulled his friend into his arms. “I got you. I—I got you” He glanced around the room, eyes landing on Julie and Willie, before Nick and Flynn.

“We're not giving up on him,” Flynn said softly as the crew made their way to the floor.

Nick nodded. “We made a promise.”

Alex felt himself smile despite it all. He never knew how Reggie had managed to touch so many lives, but he was so thankful he had. Even with Luke sobbing into his sweater, Alex let hope seep through the pain.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie had never felt this distressed. She’d thought everything was over, that the worst was behind her. _Ha_. _Wishful thinking._ Everyone had tears either in their eyes or streaming down their faces, even Flynn and Nick, who couldn’t even see Luke. Julie’s heart ached as he screamed into Alex’s chest. It was as jarring as it was devastating. See, Julie had seen Luke cry before, but it was usually silent like he had to keep the noise in. It was always gasping and small sobs before, but these? These were heart-wrenching soul-destroying world-ending cries. Julie guessed though, that Luke’s world was ending in a way. She had no confusion about the words Luke had said to Alex. She knew what Luke had told Reggie before he had been taken, and even as Julie felt a kernel of jealousy, she’d never imagined loving someone that much. Loving someone so much that their pain was your pain, that their happiness was your happiness, that was on a whole other level than what Julie felt for Luke. She remembered how she’d felt when she’d lost her mom and she’d do anything not to have Luke and Alex go through the pain of losing family. Hell, she couldn’t lose any more family. Alex had been right when he’d said she was part of their family because they were part of hers. She owed them so much, and now she might not have the chance to tell all of them. Thinking back across the past month with the boys some scenes stood out in vivid color. Watching Harry Potter squeezed onto the couch, songwriting with Luke, her talks with Alex and…. She could see Reggie’s smile, even as his eyes filled with tears. She remembered him holding her close as she’d cried for him, telling her everything was ok. Even when it wasn’t.

She stared at Alex, who was holding onto Luke so tight his knuckles were white. “We’re going to get him back Alex. Right now.” She felt determination seep through her despair, and it seemed that her statement had shaken everyone out of their own worlds.

“Now?” Flynn questioned. “Look, we need to get him back, but we need a plan.”

Luke had turned his head out towards the rest of them. “We--- we don’t have the time.” His voice was weak and hoarse. God knows how long he had been crying before he had come to the studio.

Alex wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “Luke’s right,” Willie opened his mouth to protest but Alex cut him off. “But we do need some sort of game plan.”

“If we can get Reggie out from under Caleb’s influence like you guys did with the stamps, he and I might be enough to take down Caleb.” Wille mused.

“Takedown Caleb?” Nick looked skeptical.

“Yeah.” Willie looked down at Luke and smiled. “He may be the nice one, but hell if your boy can’t fuck shit up.”

Luke gave a watery laugh.” Sounds like him.”

Julie found herself smiling as well. She leaned over towards Flynn and Nick to relay Luke’s response and the two shared a grin. _Huh._ She’d have to ask about those two later. “Well to do that, then---”

“You'd have to come with us.” Alex finished.

“No!” Luke pleaded. “Julie you can’t it's too dangerous, Reggie would never forgive us if you---”

Julie shrugged and stood before squaring her shoulders. “Well, he can be pissed at us when he’s safe.” She turned toward the doors, hearing the shuffling of people behind her. “Let’s go get our boy back.”

“Damn straight.” Flynn smiled, catching up with her. As the three lifers and three ghosts made their way to Julie’s car Julie caught Luke’s eye from where he was leaning into Alex. His eyebrows furrowed and she saw a look of guilt pass through his eyes. She smiled and shook her head slightly, conveying a silent message. Luke’s eyes widened minutely before he smiled gratefully at her.

She was stopped on her journey by her father. Ray looked over the three of them, taking in their red eyes. “Are you three alright?”

Julie nodded. “Yeah, dad I was just going to go to Nick's to work on our science project.” She felt a twinge of guilt at lying to her father, but it was necessary.”

Ray looked at her skeptically before. “Ok, Julie.” He gave her a different look, a look of understanding. “Stay safe.” Julie blinked. _Did he...?_ If only she had time to dwell, she hugged her dad for a long moment, pouring out all her gratitude.

Deciding it would be best if the boys went with the lifers, they all piled into her car. Julie turned the key and threw the car into reverse, and then they were on their way to the Hollywood Ghost Club. They had a bassist to save.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke had told him he loved him. That had just happened. Even through his changing persona and his valiant attempts to push him away Luke was in love with him. Reggie had trouble processing it all, to be honest. His emotions were a train wreck, he had desires he didn’t understand and feelings that seemed foreign. He’d wanted to feel anything that wasn’t Caleb’s hands. He had been torn between wanting Luke to touch him and wanting him to hurt him, and no matter what he tried, those warring thoughts had been present since the first time with Caleb all those weeks ago. Reggie had wanted to tell Luke, tell him he’d loved him for as long as he could remember, but he didn’t know how to voice it. He hadn’t known what he was going to say, whether he’d say it back or tell him to stop. _Don’t do this._ _Don’t love me._ He’d thought. _I’m not worth it._ Unfortunately, he hadn’t had the chance to do either as the chains around his neck burned and tugged him away; Luke’s distraught face the last thing he saw.

When he'd popped back into existence, he was in the all too familiar office of the club. Caleb in full apparel sat at the desk. “Reginald.” Reggie stiffened at the ice in Caleb’s tone. “Why don’t you sit.”

Reggie sat automatically in one of the chairs opposite the deal and stared at Caleb warily. Even as he itched to tear Caleb apart for everything he'd done Reggie never could. Caleb's voice triggered a feeling of submission within him, and he hated it with every fiber but after all these weeks, it was as if it was the only thing he could do. The words were out before he could stop them “I’m sorry I—I didn’t mean to tell--- I”

Caleb held out a hand and Reggie’s words died in his throat. “I guess our deals off isn’t it then.” Caleb raised his eyebrows in challenge.

 _No no, I couldn’t be off, it couldn’t be._ “No!” Reggie felt himself start to crack, to fall apart at the seams as he pleaded. “Please I’ve done ever--- everything you wanted! I can still---- please!” he didn’t even know what he was saying at that point, he just knew that all he had done had to amount to something, anything. There was no way he had pushed his friends away, that he had gone to Caleb, that he had let himself be--- to have it all mean nothing. He could feel his power writhing within him, and he saw how the items on Caleb’s desk had begun to rattle. Apparently, Caleb had noticed too because the magician looked at the desk and back at Reggie before letting a conniving smirk slip onto his face. Reggie froze in his pleading.

“Well, I suppose I’ve gotten what I wanted anyway.”

Reggie fought back a sigh of relief before dread seeped into him. “W—what is that?”

Caleb held up his hand. “Control.”

“What---” The magician snapped his fingers and Reggie screamed as the pain around his neck flared the worst it had ever been. He screamed as that feeling traveled down his boy, snaking around his arms and legs. He screamed until he couldn’t anymore. The last thing that Reggie saw was Caleb’s smug face as his world descended into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. Trust me when I finish my final papers and go on break I will try to drop chapters earlier. Until next weekend! 🖤🖤🖤


	12. Hotel California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to the ghost club. Water rises. Reggie breaks free, or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! I thought I'd post this chapter early because the next one might come a little later than usual. Plus I feel bad about that last cliffhanger. Lol no I don't but still. Here ya'll go.  
> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos! Love ya'll!🖤💙🖤

The group pulled up to the outside of the club in tense silence.

“Sooo?” Flynn drawled out, staring at Willie. “You have any idea how to get us in there?”

Willie shrugged. “I know where the lifer’s entrance is, but we have to take a detour through the costume department. Cause we do not blend.”

Flynn grinned. “Wardrobe change!”

Julie looked to the boys for a translation. Alex rolled his eyes. “We have to blend, so…”

“Wardrobe change got it.”

The five of them, under Willie's instruction, made their way through the lifer’s entrance into the ghost hotel and took back passages and servants' corridors to the dressing rooms.

Wille ushered them all in and closed the door. “Ok. I’ll keep watch ok? You all get changed into something less 21st century." The boy vanished with a pop.

Nick leafed through the garments with a grimace. “Jesus, the only thing that'll fit me is this white suit.”

Julie shrugged. “Maybe it will work for ya, but we won’t be here long anyway.”

When they were all dressed in suits and dresses respectively, Willie popped back in wearing a waistcoat over his previous outfit. Odd choice. Willie gave them all a once over and nodded. Eyes lingering over the blank space that Nick assumed was Alex.

The group made their way into the ghost club. Flynn let out a low whistle when they entered. “Dang, if I wasn’t here to screw with shit, I’d be very impressed.

Alex scoffed. “Yeah.”

Nick blinked and turned his head to see the blond drummer dressed in a pink suit. “Woah.”

His sentiment was echoed by Flynn and Julie as the whole group could finally perceive one another.

Julie sighed in relief. “Well, this will make things easier.”

Luke, dressed in a blue suit, smiled tightly. “Yeah, now let’s go.” Nick supposed there would be time for introductions later and the group followed Luke down the stairs.

“Ok,” Willie hissed. “Try not to draw too much attention to yourselves, because we really don’t want Caleb—”

“Don’t want me to what William?” The group froze and slowly turned around. Nick felt horror lance through him as regarded Caleb for the first time since that day on Julie's porch.

The man radiated a sense of evil, a sickness almost. He was donned in black and purple. The togetherness of his outfit betraying his supervillianesque attitude, or at least Nick thought so.

“C- Caleb” Willie stammered, and Nick felt the strong urge to back away from the man in front of them. “I---we were just---”

The smile on Caleb’s face was anything but friendly. “I know why you brought them. Searching for your little lost lamb, are we?” Caleb’s eyes locked on Luke. “Or is he more?” Nick felt a stab of anger as Luke’s body went rigid.

“Where is he?” Luke hissed, a dangerous edge to his voice.

Caleb feigned ignorance for a moment before responding. “Reginald? Why he’s around here somewhere.” Caleb circled around them; eyes still trained on Luke as if waiting for something. Nick didn’t know what and he didn’t want to find out. He just wanted them to find Reggie and get the hell out of there. He cast a glance at Flynn and Julie, who were both glaring dangers at the magician, yeah, they really needed to get out of here. “Why don’t you all sit and enjoy the show!?”

“No.” Julie ground out. “Where is Reggie?”

"It's nice to finally meet face to face Julie,” Julie responded with a withering stare. Caleb sighed softly. “I’m afraid I’ll have to insist. Reginald, why don’t you show our guests to their seats.”

Nick was just about to question what he meant when the air shimmered and Reggie popped into existence in front of the group. Nick's breath caught in his throat. Reggie’s hair was slicked back, unlike how Nick was used to. The bassist wore black dress pants and a dress shirt covered with a blood-red vest. The vest was adorned with silhouettes of scorpions that seemed to writhe under the light. The worst parts, though, were the chains. Reggie’s sleeves were rolled up, showcasing the purple tattooed chains that wrapped around his arms and twisted around his hands. The chains also encircled his neck and Nick felt sick. Finally, there were his eyes, _oh god his eyes._ Where there were once orbs of soft green there now was a bright glowing purple.

Nick looked around at the shell-shocked group, making sure that they were seeing the same as him. Flynn, Julie, and Willie looked shocked, Alex looked as sick as Nick felt, and Luke, Luke looked livid.

“What the fuck did you do to him!?” Luke lunged at Caleb but found himself stopped by an invisible force. Reggie tilted his head at them, before snapping his fingers. Nick felt a horrible tugging sensation before he and his friends were crowded around a front-row table near the stage.

“What the hell?!” Flynn squeaked.

Caleb gave a dark chuckle. “ Not quite. Actually, it’s just Reggie here.” Reggie stood statue-still as Caleb came up behind him. Nick heard a growl to his right and looked to see Luke struggling against the invisible restraints that kept them in their seats. “What did you do?!”

“Ah ah ah” Caleb tutted reaching out to trace his hand down Reggie’s jaw, using his finger to raise his head. “It’s what he did for all of you.”

Nick wanted to punch this dude in the face. They were all struggling now. Alex struggled to lift a hand off the table. “Don’t touch him!”

Flynn joined in. “You’re a monster!” she snapped.

Caleb smiled. “Oh am I? I can do what I want. I own him now.” His hand reached around to settle on Reggie’s lower back. “Such a shame. The so-called weak link, the 7th wheel. You have no idea how much power he has.” Caleb spared a glance at each of the teens. “Now all that pain, all that power, is mine, isn’t it baby?” Reggie nodded slowly, the nickname sending shivers down Nick’s spine.

“Why?” Luke bit out and even Nick could see the boy was close to breaking.

“Because it was easy. Parents who never cared about him, a band who ignored him.” He saw guilt flash across Julie, Alex, and Luke’s faces. “and the boy across the stage, who he thought would never love him.”

Luke flinched. Alex’s fists clenched. Julie let out an angry huff. “You’re wrong, we care about Reggie. Luke---” she shot a glance at the guitarist. “He does love him, so it doesn’t matter what you think, because you obviously know nothing!”

Caleb scoffed. “Don’t I? He gave up everything for you, without hesitation, because as much as you say you love him, he hated himself more.”

“I’ll kill you!” Luke’s whole body was shaking as the boy tried and failed to escape the restraints. He turned towards Reggie in desperation. “Reg! please, I know you can hear me I--- Whatever he said to you, whatever he made you think is wrong! Listen to me we’re all here ok we care! We love you – I –-I love you Reg. Snap out of it!”

“Oh, how touching, but that Reggie’s not home right now. He can’t hear you.” Caleb led Reggie away up towards the stage and away from the group as they screamed for their friend. Nick was sure though, that Reggie’s eyes had flickered, just for a moment, purple giving way to soft green.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke would kill Caleb. He didn’t care that he was a ghost, he would destroy him, he strained against the bonds even as Reggie and Caleb disappeared from sight and the screen lowered. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to feel that pull towards Reggie he had felt earlier that day, but he couldn’t sense it. He couldn’t sense Reggie. He breathed out shakily and felt a hand cover his, he looked up at Alex with panicked eyes. “What do we do now?!” Reggie was under Caleb’s control. Luke had stared into those purple eyes and felt nothing. He’d lost him. His hands were still shaking.

He vaguely heard Willie speaking to their left. “This is not good.”

Luke snapped his eyes to the boy, replacing his despair with anger. “No Shit! Reggie, he’s--- I---” Luke couldn’t finish, he merely placed his head in his hands and cursed.

Julie spoke next. “What we need to do is figure out a way out of these chairs and get to him.” Her soft tones were a soothing balm on Luke’s rage, and he looked up and met her eyes. She nodded softly at him and gave him a small smile like she had in her driveway. Luke may be oblivious, but he knew what that look had meant, and he knew what this one meant. Even as there had been a spark between the two of them. It was nothing compared to the torch Luke had been carrying for Reggie all these years. Julie got it, and he loved her for it. He wasn’t too sure what he had let slip when he’d come to the studio, but he knew he had told Alex something. The fact that Julie hadn't responded harshly--- well they hadn't had much time---- meant everything to him. Even though Alex was out to her, for some reason Luke felt like she’d react differently. Not only did she have a crush on him, but Luke had always felt weird about his sexuality. He fell for Reggie because he was Reggie, not because he was a boy. He wasn’t attracted to Reggie because he was a boy, it was because he was just…. Ugh, Luke did not have time to question his sexuality right now or Julie's supportive reaction. They were literally, as Reggie would say, in the middle of the fucking Death Star.

The swelling of the music broke him from his thoughts as the lights dimmed. Willie cursed. “Shit. This is really bad.”

Flynn and Nick gave him matching looks of disbelief. “Yeah,” Flynn snapped. “We’re aware.”

Willie shook his head and held up his hands. “No. no! You don’t get it. He’s showing the titanic. Remember how I told you he floods the place; well the front row gets completely submerged. Ghosts will be fine but---”

“We’ll drown!”

“Yeah!”

As the minutes of the movie ticked down the crew continued to struggle. Nothing was working, and anytime he attempted to poof out Luke felt a stinging pain in his chest. They were nearing halfway mark. “Well, how did you guys get rid of the stamps?!” Nick inquired.

Luke looked at Julie as she and Alex shrugged. “I don’t know! There was like the golden light and then we could touch, and the stamps just lifted off!” The frazzled teen went to run a hand through her hair before remembering it was pulled up. “I don’t know how we did it.”

Luke found his voice. “Julie, if anyone can figure this out it's you.”

Alex nodded. “We were able to break free from Celeb’s control the night of the Orpheum because we could hear you singing.” He turned to Luke, “Almost like you were---”

“Pulling us.” Luke finished.

“Well, we better figure out something quick.” Willie glanced apprehensively at the screen where the Car scene was playing. “Because we’re almost out of time.”

“But this isn’t even Caleb’s magic you guys, it's Reggie’s.” Flynn pointed out.

“So, it will be a stronger connection, right?” Alex looked at Willie. “Right?!”

“I have no clue; I can’t do what those two can do!”

Luke’s head was pounding, and the fact that Reggie was out of sight sent his concerns skyrocketing. There was a terrible screech from the screen and a hissing sound.

Luke looked up at the screen as the iceberg hit the ship, and saw water beginning to trickle into the room. _Shit!_

“Ok, we are officially out of time!” Nick screeched. “If you guys are going to do something you have to do it now and I mean now!” The water had reached Luke’s ankles. He couldn’t feel the biting coldness of it, but from the looks on his lifer friends' faces, it was anything but pleasant.

“Um ok, ok, everyone hold hands and ---Ugh” Julie gripped Flynn and Luke’s hands tighter. “I don’t know!”

The water was at their shins. “Okay okay.” Alex breathed. “What were you thinking that night in the studio?”

“That I loved you guys, and I didn’t want to lose you.”

Luke met Alex’s gaze. “We were thinking the same.”

“Alrighty then.” Flynn attempted a light tone, but it was juxtaposed by the water reaching their hips. “Operation manifest the power of love and friendship is a go.”

Everyone closed their eyes and Luke manifested, oh did he manifest. He thought of singing with Julie and the band, showing Flynn who they really were, countless memories of them hanging out watching classic movies, everything.

The water had reached their chests. _Why wasn’t anyone taking notice of their predicament? Did they think they were part of this sick show?_

He heard Alex next to him. “This isn’t working, why isn’t this working!?”

His eyes flew open. “No, it has to work it has to---” he cut himself off. “Reggie.”

“What?”

“Reggie!” Luke pressed. “It’s his magic. We came here to save Reggie. It’s Reggie, think of Reggie!”

Understanding dawned on the faces at the table as the water reached their necks. Luke closed his eyes once more and thought of only Reggie. Reggie, with his soft green eyes and crooked teeth. Reggie laughing; a laugh so infectious you couldn’t help but join in. Reggie, playing his bass, singing into Luke’s mic like they were the only two on stage. Reggie hugging Alex and fist-bumping Julie. Reggie painting his nails black, telling Luke Julie made him when they knew it was a lie. The look in Reggie’s eyes when Luke had told him he loved him. The water went over his head. _I love you I love you. Please._

He didn’t hear anything for a minute, not the panicked breaths of his friends or the roar of the crowd or the music from the movie. It was silent, absolutely silent as he floated there in the water. _What would he do if Flynn, Julie, and Nick died here? How would he cope with the fact that he had been responsible for the deaths of three people?_ Luke already carried enough guilt for his decision to get street dogs that fateful night 25 years ago. _Oh god, what if his friends returned as ghosts? Would they be under Caleb’s control, what---wait what was that warm feeling?_

The noise was back as the six of them landed in a heap backstage. Luke opened his eyes, seeing Julie coughing up water next to an equally distressed Flynn and Nick. Willie was the first to get his bearings. “Everyone ok?”

“Peachy” Flynn coughed, gesturing to her soaking wet black dress.

The group struggled to their feet, and Luke was about to ask the question they were all thinking when slow clapping interrupted his thoughts.

“Bravo," Caleb said, stepping out of the darkness with Reggie at his side. Luke’s eyes couldn’t help but train on the bassist. _I know you’re in there Reg._ “Very impressive Miss Molina.”

Luke looked between Caleb and Julie in confusion. “What the hell are you talking about?” Julie asked.

Caleb smirked. “I’ve met a mere handful of humans who can do what you can do. Nullify ghost magic and the like.”

Luke gasped. _It was Julie?_ He could practically hear Reggie’s voice in his head. _“Told you she was a witch.”_

“Wait, you’ve met others like her?” Willie’s eyes were wide as Julie stared at Caleb in bafflement.

“Mediums?” Caleb shrugged ignoring Julie's whisper of _“Mediums?”._ “Of course, though not as powerful mind you. You, Julie have quite the potential.”

Julie got over her initial shock and scoffed. “You just tried to drown us.”

“Yes well, unlike dear Reginald here,” Caleb ran his hand down Reggie’s arm and Luke had to fight to stay where he was. “My control over the living is spotty at best.”

“So what?” Alex hissed. “ This was your plan? You did all this to Reggie just to get to Julie?”

“Actually no. My discovery of Reggie’s powers was what you’d call a happy accident.”

“An accident?” Nick snapped. “Then why the fuck would you—”

Caleb moved behind Reggie, draping his arms over him possessively. “I felt like it. Besides, you boys slighted me. I had to get revenge somehow, and oh what sweet revenge it’s been.”

Luke lunged. “Get your filthy hands off---”

He was cut off by a zap of pain rocketing through him and he collapsed to his knees. His mind returned to 2 months prior with the stamps.

“Luke!” Alex shouted, before being similarly incapacitated, followed by Willie. Luke strained to look at the lifers behind him. Their faces were painted with a mixture of horror and anger. He whipped his head back to Caleb, glaring up at the magician.

Caleb clicked his tongue. “That’s enough of that don't you think? Reggie belongs to me now.”

“He doesn’t belong to you, dick.” Luke grit out, even as the pain in his chest increased.

Caleb’s eyes took on a dangerous glint. “And who does he belong to then, you?”

Luke clenched his fists. “He’s his own person, he doesn’t belong to anybody!”

Caleb sighed as if Luke was an idiot. “Well if you really think that, I could be willing to make a deal.”

“Deal?” Flynn asked shakily. “The last time you made a deal it didn’t work out so well for us.”

Caleb chuckled. “ Deal, ultimatum, same difference. It’s simple, give me Julie, or…” he started to close his fist, and Luke felt his grip on reality flicker as the pain increased. He heard screaming and it took him a moment to realize that those screams were his own.

“No!” Alex shouted. Conviction etched into every word, and Luke agreed.

Willie nodded resolutely. “We won’t let you take her.”

Caleb’s eyes narrowed. “So be it.”

Luke could hear the screams of Alex and Willie as well as the screams and pleads from the three behind him, but at that moment, the moment of his erasure from reality, he looked at Reggie. He pleaded silently through his pain as he stared into purple-stained eyes. He pleaded to see that soft green one last time, pleaded Reggie to fight, to recognize them, anything.

“Reg!” Luke poured his emotions into that single name. He poured his anger, his determination, and his love into that one syllable.

Reggie’s body jerked in Caleb’s hold. Caleb’s hand loosened and Luke could breathe again. “What the—"

Reggie jerked again this, time falling forward and breaking free from Caleb's hands. Luke watched as his eyes flickered. Reggie was gripping his arms tightly as his hands glowed blue, but Luke could see black tendrils of darkness surrounding them as well.

“Luke…” Reggie gasped out.

“What do you think you're doing?!” Caleb snapped throwing a hand towards the bassist. Luke watched in horror as the purple chains twisted like writhing snakes. Reggie screamed.

“Get out of here!” Green eyes broke through the purple. “I don’t I can’t---”

Reggie threw his hand at Caleb, who stumbled back with a growl. “All of you have to—”

“No!” Julie screamed rushing towards Reggie with the rest of the group as Reggie strained to keep Caleb at bay.

“We came for you!” Flynn hissed, Nick, nodding along.

“Come on Reg. You can do this!” Alex placed a hand on Reggie’s shoulder. “We’re all here with you!”

Luke gripped Reggie’s hand ignoring the stinging pain of the chains as they tried to grasp him. “You got this Reg!”

Reggie’s green eyes were starting to glow again, but this time an ice blue. He was shaking as power seemed to pour off of him in waves. Luke held fast.

“What’s going on!?” Flynn screamed as items flew around the room. The wind whipped at everyone present and lights popped over their heads. Luke could vaguely hear people in the club screaming as the storm of power increased in intensity. Luke and Alex tightened their grip on Reggie as they felt themselves being pushed away from the bassist.

Willie pulled Nick out of the path of a stage light. “There’s too much power! He’s losing control!”

Luke barely noticed when Reggie lost his grip on Caleb, but he did notice when a terrified Julie's hands started to glow gold.

“No!” Caleb advanced, purple magic crackling around him.

“Go!” Reggie pleaded. Luke shook his head at him and smiled. 

"Never."

Caleb lunged and Julie threw her hands out in desperation. Luke tore his gaze away from Reggie in time to see blue, gold, and purple swirl together in a dangerous cyclone before everything went black.

Luke groaned as he picked himself up. He reached around in the pitch darkness to grasp and arm.

“Who am I holding right now?”

“Ugh, me.” Alex breathed.

A light flickered into existence as Nick held up a small keychain flashlight. “Is everyone here?”

Flynn and Julie came into view, along with Willie. “No, Reggie he's-- he's not.” Luke gasped. The 6 of them looked around in the pitch darkness.

“Question.” Alex caught the attention of the group. “Where the hell is here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys I'm so excited to write the next few chapters. I'm so pumped to explore all the magic! See ya'll next week!


	13. Eleanor Rigby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang searches. Julie and Willie go on a trip down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I lied. Just finished Finals this morning and was like "Let's spend most of my day finishing this chapter", and I need dopamine after the stressball that was this week so here you go. Love you all! I know you hate the cliffhangers, but don't they make the new chapters so much more exciting?! Just me? Oh well.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and Kudos!
> 
> Warning: Descriptions of child abuse in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Willie looked around at the darkness. “We—we’re in the darkroom.”

Alex looked at his boyfriend. Everything was already so out of control. He squeezed Luke’s hand where it hung next to his in an attempt to ground himself. It didn’t work all too well though, as he could feel Luke shaking in his grasp.

“What the hell is the darkroom?” Julie asked, still flexing her fingers in shock. An apt reaction, I mean it’s not every day you find out you’re a—what had Caleb called it? –right, medium.

Alex tuned out as Willie explained what the dimension was to the 3 lifers. He turned to Luke, who had his free hand clenched into a fist. He nudged the boy with his shoulder and blue eyes met hazel. “We can do this, right?”

Luke gave a stilted nod. “Yeah.” He muttered. “But I—shit Alex we had him—and now—” Luke cut himself off with a growl.

Alex nodded. “I know. But since when have we ever let anything keep us apart?”

Luke gave a strained chuckle. “Never.”

“Exactly.” They turned back to the rest of the group as Willie finished his explanation. Alex understood Luke’s anger, hell he was full of it himself, but fear was the emotion that won out, fear for the group, fear of Caleb, fear for Reggie.

“How are we supposed to find Reggie in this place?” Nick was pacing back and forth. Alex didn’t blame him. Besides the worry twisting inside him, the darkroom was unnerving and disorienting. He saw Flynn begin to scratch at her arm nervously, while Julie had resorted to pulling her hair from its updo.

Willie clapped his hands together. “Well you three are the most connected to him, so you should be able to find him if you focus enough on your bond. Then I think Julie should be able to yank us all out.” He paused and glanced at the lifers with barely veiled concern.

“What aren’t you telling us?”

His boyfriend turned toward him and sighed. “We’re in a spiritual dimension. So, Julie Nick and Flynn are here in spirit only. If I had to guess they're probably unconscious backstage. If they stay too long. Not only will we never get out but---”

Luke finished for him. “Caleb owns their souls.”

“Wait so we’ll all be trapped here forever?” Flynn demanded.

“Yeah, so we should get going.”

Alex had to get it together. He was technically the oldest in the group, barring Willie, and Luke looked like he was going to freak out any second now. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pushing all thoughts of Caleb and the rest of their predicament from his head. “Okay… so how do we do this?”

“I guess you just focus. You told us that you felt like Julie was pulling you that night at the Orpheum, so just think of Reggie and you should be able to use the bond to find his essence.”

“Essence?” Nick asked at the same time Luke snapped “Should?”

Willie ran a hand through his hair. “His essence, his soul, and yes should. This hasn’t exactly happened to me before.”

“Well then let’s go,” Julie piped up, “because we’ve got no better plan and we have to get out of here as soon as possible.”

Receiving a nod from the rest of the group, Alex, Luke, and Julie closed their eyes. Alex searched within himself for the bond he shared with his friends, the magical rope that tied his soul to Reggie’s. He could almost perceive the colors of the ropes around his heart. He saw Willies soft green, slowly winding together and becoming thicker. He found Julies gold, strong and sturdy, but not as bright and not as tight. Then he saw Luke’s and Reggie’s. Their bonds dwarfed the others. Luke’s glowed a deep bright blue as it wrapped around Alex’s pink, and curled around them both was Reggie’s. Cherry Red, like his bass, like his flannel; just as thick as Luke’s and just as bright. Except the edges were frayed. Alex could see black and purple creeping through the rope, but right now he didn’t care. He grasped on to the rope with his mind and tugged.

His eyes shot open as he felt his body jerk to his left. “Woah, Okay I’m definitely feeling something.”

Julie nodded eyes open as well. “Yeah, I can feel him.”

“Me too” Like said softly. “It’s like I’m being pulled by—

“A rope?”

Luke’s eyes shot to his. “Yeah.”

Flynn gave a fist pump. “Ok so which way?”

“That way.” They chorused.

Alex pointed to his left and briefly wondered what was up with Nick’s confused expression before he took in where Luke and Julie were pointing. Alex felt horror seep into him. They were all pointing in opposite directions.

“Uh….” Nick flicked the flashlight over them all. “What does that mean Willie?”

Willie looked pale in the yellow light. “Oh god.”

“Oh god, what man?!” Luke sounded near hysterical and Alex wasn’t too far behind.

“His soul, it's--it's fractured.”

 _Fractured? Oh god, what the hell did that mean?_ Lucky for Alex, Flynn voiced his concerns. “Fractured? So, Like in pieces? Like we have to find these pieces?”

“Exactly.” Willie gave a sharp exhale. “Which means we're going to have to split up.”

“Fantastic,” Luke muttered, twisting around a ring on his left hand.

“We have to hurry. The longer you guys stay here the worse it will get.”

The six shared a look of trepidation. “So how are we doing this? “Alex asked.

The others looked to Willie and the skater scanned his eyes over the other five. “Teams of two. One ghost one lifer.” He went to stand by Julie. “Nick and Alex, Flynn and Luke, Julie and Me. Sound good?”

The other five nodded. “Ok, then let’s go. We can use your bonds to meet again after we find Reggie.”

The next thirty seconds consisted of hugs and promises to see one another soon. Alex gripped Willie tightly, before turning to Luke.

“Good luck.”

Luke nodded resolutely as he pulled Alex into a hug. “You too.”

They disengaged and Alex stepped over to Nick. The other blond wiggled his flashlight. “Ready?”

Alex chuckled. “Not even a little.”

Nick gave a wry smile. “Me neither. Let’s go.” With that the three groups made their way in opposite directions, Alex looked over his shoulder until his friends stepped beyond the light of Nick's flashlight and disappeared into the dark. Alex faced forward, thanking every god that he had the partner with a flashlight. The two blonds continued their trek as Alex focused on the tugging in his chest.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finding out that you had powers and that one of your closest friends’ souls had been ripped apart in the span of ten minutes was so not good for Julie’s mental state. She and Willie had spent the last five minutes walking in silence as she reflected on the events of the last hour. She was a _Medium._ She had _magic_ and it was up to her to get the rest of the group out of this place. Julie ran a hand through her now loose hair and sighed. Her friend, hell basically her brother, his soul had been shattered and she could feel the bond they held fraying even as she continued to be tugged forward. She had felt almost numb when they had arrived in the darkroom. Alex despite his calm exterior had been tail spinning and Luke? She could barely even look at the boy lest she break down as well. She hoped that Flynn and Nick could help to placate the boys until they found Reggie. Speaking of which...

“What will we find?”

She felt Willie squeeze her hand in the darkness. “What do you mean?”

The stronger the pull, the more dread seeped in. “You said his essence was fractured, so, what are we going to find?”

Willie gave a nervous huff. “I—I don’t know. But souls only fracture if—”

Julie's breath was coming quicker. “If what, Willie?”

“If the trauma was so bad that” His voice cracked, “they couldn’t say whole.”

_The trauma was so bad they couldn’t stay whole._

Julie gulped. “So, it won’t be him?”

“Not all of him.” The hand squeezed tighter, “Maybe even the worst parts. Souls are made up of experience, life, memory. If he doesn’t get that back he won’t be Reggie. Even the worst parts need to stay.”

Julie nodded on reflex even though she couldn’t be seen. “I wish they didn’t have to.”

“Me too.”

The two walked in silence some more until the world started to flicker with a faint red light. She could just make out Willie's nervous face now. The boy nodded ahead, and Julie saw something, something that wasn’t the darkness. It was a cord, glowing a soft red. Gingerly, with the hand not in Willie’s, she reached down and grasped it. Giving it a slight tug, she felt that it was connected to something.

“Okay, so we should follow this right?”

Willie shrugged. “Seems like a plan.”

The two slowly made their way forward, the tugging in Julie’s chest increasing as she fed the cord through her hand. Willie was the first to notice as he was the one who stumbled over the amp.

“Ouch. Uh… found it.”

The two bent down, and using the light cast off the glowing equipment, Julie reached for the power switch. As soon as she pressed it the darkness was filled with high-pitched ringing, making the two of them cover their ears.

“Julie do something!” Willie hissed as she reached for a knob.

“Okay, Okay, uh if I just--- Got it!” With a twist of the knob, the ringing faded away, but it was replaced with something else. I was almost as if she could hear…

“Is that--?” Willie mused.

“Music,” Julie said in awe, looking around the glowing amp. Then it caught her eye, the flash of a string, and she reached beyond the circle of red, wrapping her hands around a very familiar bass. As quick as she could, almost on instinct really, Julie gathered the abandoned cord and plugged it into the bass. The music increased in volume. It was clearer now, and she recognized it, the opening bass line to Now or Never.

“Holy –” Willie reached out to touch the guitar as well. “How are we supposed to—”

He was interrupted by another voice, but it wasn’t Julie.

_“We can do it Reg! This is it!”_

“What the—” Julie barely had time to ask before the world went white and then she and Willie were standing in a newer looking but very familiar hallway.

_Was this—_

“Hey man!”

She and Willie whipped around in time to see the hallway fill with students. Willie opened his mouth to speak but the kid speaking seemed to look straight through them. He looked about 14, and had brown hair that fell across his hazel eyes and wore a blue hoodie and wait---Luke?

“Luke?” she whispered sharing a glance with Willie, before looking back at the teen. It was Luke, sure enough; less muscle and less height but those eyes and that hair were unmistakable. The two watched in surprise as Luke continued to rush towards the object of his interest, ignoring them as the rest of the students were.

“Wow,” Willie breathed. “They can’t see us.”

  
Julie let out a small chuckle. “So, this is what it feels like to be a ghost.”

Willie smirked. “Yeah, just wait till someone---” a random passerby phased through Julie and she shuddered. “Does that.” Willie finished.

Julie shook her head. “Come on we better follow Luke.” The two turned to follow the floppy-haired freshman and finally caught up to him at the entrance to the school by the bike racks, where he was currently talking to---

“Is that Reggie?” Willie asked, shocked. Julie looked over the boy standing beside Luke.

“Oh my god,” Julie whispered. The boy in question was undoubtedly Reggie, but damn did he look different. He was about a head shorter than Luke and wore all black, flannel, and jacket absent. His hair was shorter and dark strands went every which way. He looked shyer, green eyes darting between Luke and the surrounding people, a far cry from the outgoing boisterous Reggie that Julie knew.

“Reg!” Luke grinned at him. “I met this kid, Alex, in homeroom. He plays the drums; we can finally do it!” Luke bounced on the balls of his feet. “We can finally start a band!”

“Really?” Reggie bit his lip, excitement dancing in his green eyes. “Dude you’ve wanted to do this since like forever. “

“I know!” Luke slung an arm around Reggie’s shoulders. “I can’t wait. He said we could come round this weekend to practice!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yup.”

Julie grinned watching the scene. Same old Luke. She turned to Willie as the boys unlocked their bikes.

“This was it. When Sunset Curve started!”

Willie smiled. “Jeez, they’re exactly the same.”

Julie looked to where the boys were climbing on their bikes. Luke invited Reggie over to his house and Reggie beamed at him, braces catching in the sunlight.

Wait, braces?

Braces.

_Braces._

Julie was so stupid. “Ugh.” She facepalmed, shaking her head until the hand on her shoulder brought her out of her epiphany.

Willie spared a look after the boys before looking down at her. “What did you just figure out?”

“Oh, nothing.” Julie went through about a hundred interactions she’d witnessed between the boys. It was so obvious; Alex had even said it was about Reggie. “Just Crooked Teeth.”

Willie gave her a look of confusion, which she waved off. “Don’t worry about it. Besides, how are we supposed to find our Reggie in this place?”

Willie ran a hand through his hair. “I guess we should follow mini Reggie, see if we can find our Reggie?”

Julie nodded. “Okay, then let's---” The scene melted away and they stumbled as it rearranged itself around them.

“Oh god,” Julie breathed hands on her knees. Her head was spinning, and she felt tingly all over. The two were now in a darkened bedroom. She had barely a minute to orient herself when the piercing sound of shouting reached her ears.

Willie winced as something shattered elsewhere in the house. Julie felt apprehension seep into her bones and was about to ask Willie what they were doing there when she heard a hitched breath.

She and Willie shared a nervous look before she took a step forward, gaze just then zeroing in on a shaking form in the corner.

“Reggie?” Julie whispered, kneeling next to the shaking boy. “That you?”

“He can’t hear you, Julie.” Willie knelt next to her as they stared at the shaking child. This boy looked even younger than the Reggie they had just seen; maybe 9 or 10 years old at the most.

“What are we supposed to do if he can’t see or hear us?” Julie hissed, exasperated as she regarded the sobbing child. “How am I supposed to---”

Willie shrugged in the dim light. “I’m not sure, try to break through to him somehow.”

Julie took a deep breath and focused. “Okay,” she mumbled. “You got this.”

“Reggie?” The boy didn’t give any sign of awareness. Julie huffed. “It’s Julie, remember me? I’m in your band.”

Nothing.

“Damnit Willie, I don’t know what to do!”

“Well, how did you summon the boys in the beginning?!”

“I---” Julie stopped as she recalled that day. “Of course, music!”

Willie grinned. “Room’s yours.”

“Hey Reggie, do you remember when you and the guys helped me get back into the music program?” Julie reached for Reggie. “I was our first performance together. Remember?”

She took a deep breath and sang.

 _Life is a risk but we will take it_ _  
Close my eyes and jump  
Together I think that we can make it  
Come on, let's run  
  
And rise through the night, you and I  
We will fight to shine together  
Bright forever  
And rise through the night, you and I  
We will fight to shine together  
Bright forever_

“Julie look.” Willie gestured to one of Reggie’s hands, which was tapping a beat to the song. “It’s working.”

Concentrating with all her being and focusing on the rope of red that was her bond with Reggie, Julie reached out, and almost cried with relief when her hand landed on Reggie’s knee. The boy flinched, raising his head. “Who are you?”

Julie looked into red-rimmed green eyes. “It’s Julie. I’m your friend.”

The boy shook his head. “No, Luke is my only friend. I don’t---what are you doing here?”

Willie’s hand landed on her shoulder. “Julie, a word?” Julie shot Reggie a reassuring look before standing with Willie. The boy returned his head to his hands at a particularly loud crash from downstairs.

“What?”

“I know what part of Reggie’s soul we're dealing with.”

“What part?”

Willie nodded. “I thought it was a myth, but I don’t think it’s a coincidence that Reggie’s soul fractured into three parts. In many cultures, there are three parts to the soul: Mind, Emotion, and Will. The part we’re facing is the mind; Reggie’s thoughts, his consciousness.”

Julie thought she understood. “So that’s why we’re experiencing memories.”

“Exactly, but since the mind was never meant to work on its own everything's discombobulated and out of order. We have to essentially clear his mind.”

Julie shot a glance at the boy. “How do we do that?”

“My guess? Get everything in order again.”

“How are we supposed—" Julie’s question was interrupted when the door banged open. Reggie sprung to his feet immediately, clasping his hands behind his back. The two teens watched as a man with Reggie’s eyes stalked into the room.

Reggie was shaking, and Julie looked at the man with barely veiled anger. “Julie?” Willie inched slightly closer to the shaking boy. “What is going on?”

“What do you think?!” she snapped, internally sighing. She wasn't angry at Willie but she had a good idea of what type of memory this was, and she really didn’t want to see it.

The man spoke. “What the hell are you doing up here boy? Didn’t you hear me downstairs?!”

Reggie shook his head. “No sir I---”

The man advanced. “Don’t stutter boy. I know you heard things break, so get down there and clean up that mess.”

Willie narrowed his eyes. “Asshole.”

Julie nodded; eyes trained on the scene. “Okay.” Reggie tried to step forward, and stumbled, the light catching his face.

“You been crying boy!?”

Reggie shook his head. “No, no I just um---”

_Smack._

Reggie's head snapped to the side with the force of his fathers’ hand. “Don’t lie to me boy! Now get down there and clean that shit up before I give you something to cry about!”

Reggie nodded. “Yes sir.” The two of them watched Reggie scurry out of the room, his father leaving down the hallway.

Willie shook his head. “Okay, if I ever see that guy…” He trailed off, leaving the threat to hang in the air.

“Yup,” Julie said through gritted teeth. Even though Reggie had told her how his father had treated him, actually seeing it was a different story.

The room shook and the two stumbled. “Oh shit!” Willie grabbed her hand and tugged her out of the room as purple cracks started to run down the walls and out of them seeped a black sludge. “We’re out of time! If we don’t hurry, Caleb’s magic is gonna take over, permanently!”

Julie glanced behind herself in horror as the sludge seeped into the hallway as Willie dragged her downstairs. They found Reggie kneeling in the kitchen next to shattered glass, hands shaking as he forced himself not to cry. Julie skidded to her knees in front of him.

“Reggie!”

The boy looked up at her. “Please don’t—I- -- just need to clean--- I--- I have to clean—”

“Julie hurry!”

Julie grabbed the bassists’ hand. “Look at me, Reggie!” Timid green eyes locked on hers. “This isn’t real, okay, none of this is real. This already happened, remember? You grew up!” She cradled the small boy’s head in her hands. “You joined a band! You performed at the Orpheum! You made friends! Think Reggie, think!”

The boy blinked at her in confusion shaking his head. “Too much too much, I can’t---”

“You can!” Julie pleaded. “I know you can Reggie, remember! Willie, Flynn, Nick, Alex, Luke, Me! I’ll learn how to fiddle, remember?!”

“Julie it’s now or never!” Wille shouted, as purple light and black sludge entered the kitchen.

“Now or never?” Reggie whispered, and recognition dawned in his eyes. “Julie?”

Julie felt a weight lift off her shoulders as she tugged on the fraying bond. “Yes! Yes, it’s me!”

Reggie squinted. “It’s not whole. I’m missing, aren’t I?” His voice was now calm and measured.

“Yeah, kinda.” Julie stumbled, shaken by the sudden tone change.

The pools of green were now calculating. “ And you’ll find the rest of me?”

“Yes! Yes, we will but we have to go now!”

Willie ran to the two of them and gripped Julie’s shoulder. “We gotta go!”

Reggie held out a hand and Julie took one of hers from his face to grip it. The boy shook it once and flickered, and then she was staring at her Reggie, dawned in a white t-shirt and black jeans, but his jacket was yellow instead of black.

“Good luck.” The scene around them vanished in a flash, and Julie and Willie were left standing in the pitch blackness again.

“Did we do it?” Willie asked, gripping her hand tightly.

Julie’s whole body felt itchy. She guessed it was a side effect of being in this place for too long. She reached to scratch her arm when she realized that something was clenched in her hand. She opened her fist to reveal a rod necklace, glowing a dim yellow. _Reggie._

“Yeah!” Julie felt hope flow through her. “We did! We actually did that!”

She could almost see the look of relief on Willie’s face. “Thank god. We better get going. If Caleb failed with us, he’ll be trying to claim the other parts of Reggie’s soul. Plus, you guys need to get out of here as soon as possible.”

“Right,” Julie said, placing the chain over her head and letting the necklace clink against her chest. She closed her eyes and focused. The strongest pull came from Flynn’s orange cord, and she turned in the direction of her best friend. “Luke and Flynn are this way.”

“Lead on Julie.” She could hear the smile in his voice.

She looked back down at the necklace and smiled. _Don’t worry Reggie, we’re gonna fix this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will see the rest of the gang's interactions with parts of Reggie's soul next time. See you soon! And yes, I chose the colors for a reason. 💙💙💙


	14. Welcome to the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Flynn find another piece of Reggie's soul. Alex and Nick start their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! It's me with a new chapter,4 days early! Can you believe how long this fic is now? Holy shiz guys! Honestly, what am I doing with my life? I love all of your comments and Kudos as always! Love ya'll you keep me motivated.
> 
> Also, check out another amazing fanart by Hoho_TheFool. I've got no words it's so good!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CIaoqXwgxIz/?igshid=11usz20oqpbgu 
> 
> As always heed the tags and Enjoy! 💙🖤💙

Flynn wasn’t sure what to say as she and Luke walked hand in hand through the darkness. They had been walking in silence since they had left the rest of the group, and Flynn wasn’t confident in her ability to break it. When she had observed Luke in the circle, he seemed about a minute away from a breakdown, one worse than his earlier one in the studio. Keep in mind she hadn’t actually been able to see him, but by the looks on Julie and Willie’s faces, it had been bad. She was barely hanging on as it was, being sucked into another dimension was not on her list of plans for the day. Of course, she didn’t expect to have to go rescue Reggie today either.

Luke’s breathing hitched next to her, pulling her from her thoughts. She felt his hand grip tighter around her own.

Flynn whipped her head in Luke’s direction as she heard the hitch again.

“Luke?”

His hand was now shaking in hers. “I---” his voice was shaking as well as he sniffed. “I can feel it, the bond, it's being corrupted.”

Flynn sucked in a sharp breath. “Are you—” she cut herself off. Of course, Luke wasn’t ok, nothing was ok.

Luke let out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob and Flynn closed her eyes to stop the tears that she knew would form. “I --- I told him that I was--- that I loved him.”

While Flynn had heard as much from Julie, actually hearing the words out of Luke’s mouth hit her harder. “Yeah.”

Luke gasped. “He--- he didn’t tell me. How could not tell me?”

Flynn lost the battle with her tears. “He wanted to protect us. Protect you.”

“It was fucking stupid.”

Flynn squeezed Luke’s hand. “Yeah, but he felt like he didn’t have a choice.”

“I should’ve--- I should have----”

“Luke. Hey, don’t quit on me now huh?” She pleaded, jostling him with her shoulder.

Luke sniffed again, and she felt the weight in her hand get heaver as Luke pulled her down with him. “I’m trying.”

To the best of her ability, and ignoring an itch that had been increasingly persistent, she wrapped her arms around him in the darkness. “I know, and you’re doing great, ok?”

“Am I?” Luke sobbed.

“It’s ok to not be ok.”

Luke shook his head against her shoulder. “Sorry about this.”

Flynn found herself chuckling in the dark. “Don’t worry about it.”

Flynn had never imagined that she’d be so good at comforting crying teenage boys. Even though she couldn’t see Luke, she could feel the shaking ebb away. She smiled softly. “We can do this.”

Luke nodded against her. “We have to.”

The two sat together in the darkness for a while until Flynn stood, pulling the guitarist with her. “Come on, you’re the compass not me. Let’s go get your boy.”

She could almost see Luke blush. “He’s not my---”

Flynn rolled her eyes. “Oh please, Reggie has been gone for you since like 92’.” _Shit._

“What?!”

“Ignore that!” Oh god, Reggie was going to kill her.

Luke yanked on her hand. “Flynn no, what do you mean?!”

“Ask Reggie.” Flynn chuckled; glad she had managed to avert a full-on breakdown.

“You are evil.” She could hear the humor in Luke’s voice.

“I know.”

The silence they walked in was companionable now. Occasionally Luke would tug on her hand and pull them in a slightly different direction, but that was about it. Flynn wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. Not only was the darkness very unpleasant, but she couldn’t help but think that Caleb lurked somewhere in the shadows, which according to Willie was a very real possibility.

She sighed and was about to ask Luke how much longer when he stopped walking, causing her to stumble forward. “Dude! Warn a girl!”

“Sorry. I uh – look.”

She looked ahead of herself, expecting to see more darkness but instead, she saw something glowing red on the floor.

“What the hell is that?!” she squeaked, even as she felt Luke drop her hand and step closer to the object.

“It’s a mic,” Luke whispered and he was illuminated in the glow as he grasped it. He looked better than she had expected. Tear tracks had dried on his cheeks, but his face was set with grim determination. Flynn commended him for at least putting on a brave face. Though she suspected that if they couldn’t get Reggie back, that all would change.

“Uh,” she started, rushing back to Luke. “What do we do with this?”

Luke turned the mic around in his hands with a forlorn expression. “I don’t---” He cut himself off, jerking his head to the right. “This way! I --- I can feel it.”

The two had walked a short distance when Flynn saw the red glow again. A single mic stand glowed in the darkness. She watched Luke with fascination and apprehension as he stalked up to the stand and without hesitation, placed the mic on it. Flynn ran her fingers along the stand. “How did you know to---”

Luke shrugged. “I just knew. It’s like I can feel him, but not?”

“Well,” The two remained touching the stand, and Flynn was getting more worried by the second. “Are we supposed to wait or…”

Suddenly, the mic crackled to life, causing the two to jump as voices filtered through; or rather a voice, phrases overlapping and rising to a cacophony.

_“Please please don’t, Please please!”_

_“I love you guys!”_

_“Worthless, Fuckup.”_

_“We’re not alone!”_

_“You’re the only family I have.”_

_“I can’t do this!”_

_“I’m sorry!_

“Reg.” Luke looked terrified and despaired all at the same time. Flynn was right there with him, but she had no time to question what was happening because eventually, the voices were deafening. She moved to cover her ears, but Luke wrapped his hand around hers where it rested on the stand. She settled for closing her eyes, praying for it to stop, and it did.

Flynn cracked an eye open and had to immediately close it as she was assaulted by bright sunlight. Shielding her face with her hand, she tried again. The mic stand and mic were gone, and she and Luke were no longer in the darkness. Instead, they stood at the edge of a pier, staring out at a vast ocean of color.

“Woah.” Luke breathed next to her, “It’s beautiful.”

That it was. The water stretched out to the horizon, shining brightly in the light. The two stood staring out at the water for a minute before she looked around them. When she turned, she realized that there was nothing behind them, no beach, no land, just a white void. Luke turned to observe as well. “That’s not good.”

“No” Flynn agreed.

Luke turned to stare out at the ocean again. “I guess we have to go that way.”

Flynn shrugged. “Looks like.”

The two inched their way to the edge. “So…you see a boat or something?” She was really not in the mood to get soaked again.

“Nope.”

“Great.”

Luke offered her his hand. “Ready.”

Flynn took a deep breath. “On three?”

“Sure” Luke chuckled. “On thr---”

There was a sudden cracking sound behind them, and the two whipped around to see purple cracks spiderwebbing across the white. Luke yanked her back around. “Three!” Flynn barely had enough time to take a breath before they were swallowed by the multicolored water.

Luckily, she didn’t have to hold her breath long because as soon as they entered the water, they were splashed out in a heap on a white marble floor.

“Ow,” Luke groaned as they both made their way to their feet.

Flynn cracked her neck. “Agreed.” She looked out at a vast white hallway, lined wall to wall with different colored doors. “Where do we go now?”

She looked to Luke, whose eyes were scanning the doors. “Don’t know.”

Flynn thought back to the purple cracks that had breached the white void. Even as she asked the question, she had a sinking feeling she knew the answer. “Those purple cracks…”

Luke clenched a fist. “Caleb must be in here with us.”

Any hope she’d had evaporated. “I was hoping you wouldn’t say that.”

Luke gave a humorless chuckle. “Me too.”

The two had started walking, stopping by a door that was a warm yellow color. She swallowed her anxiety and pointed to the door. “Might as well start somewhere.”

“Yeah” Luke nodded and reached for the door handle. When the door swung open they stepped out into a field full of wildflowers. The sun shone overhead and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. In awe of the scene, Flynn reached down to run her fingers across the tops of the flowers. As soon as her fingers made contact, she felt a rushing sense of euphoria.

“Do you feel it?” Luke asked her. She looked up at the boy who was gazing around with a look of contentment.

“Yeah, it’s so---”

“Happy?”

Flynn nodded. The joy flooding her more and more as she continued to stand in the field with Luke. Luke gasped, and she was about to inquire as to why, before she heard it, laughter. Laughter echoed in the soft breeze that blew through their hair, twisting through the flowers.

She knew that laughter.

She watched Luke look at the sky with tears in his eyes. “It’s been so long since I’ve heard him laugh like that.”

Flynn felt tears come to her eyes as well as her sadness warred with the joy of the field.

“I can’t feel him,” Luke said clearing his throat. “He’s not here.” With that, he made his way back to the door.

Flynn cast a cursory glance his way, opening her mouth to say something, what, she didn’t know. Thinking better of it she rushed over to Luke, and the two reentered the hallway.

Flynn let her eyes wander over the plethora of doors. “We can’t possibly try all of these.”

Luke shook his head. “We have to.”

Flynn sighed. “Come on Luke we only have a matter of time before---"

Purple cracks cascaded down the walls of the hallway. Luke grabbed her hand in his and turned toward a red rattling door. “This one it is!” He reached for the handle and Flynn squashed the feeling in her gut that this was a bad idea. 

She was right. What greeted them on the other side was a violent storm. Cyclones of red ripped through the air as the wind whipped at them and a voice shouted through the tempest.

_“I’m fine!”_

_“Don’t touch me!”_

_“Kill them!”_

_“I hate you!”_

_“Fuck off!”_

_  
“Die!”_

The rage in the air was palpable, a stark contrast to the yellow door’s contentedness. Shouts continued to permeate the air as spikes began to fly out of the tornados.

“Bad idea!” Luke screamed over the wind. “Bad idea! Go! Go!”

The two turned on their heels and ran back to the door, Flynn yanking Luke out of the way of a spike. The two made it to the hallway and slammed the door shut just in time to hear the thunk of something embedding itself in the wood.

“Definitely not that one.” Luke gasped out.

Flynn was about to let out a chuckle when she saw that the cracks on the walls had widened, and to her horror, a black sludge was seeping out of them. “Oh, that’s not good!”

Luke glanced at the cracks before throwing open the nearest door—pink--- and dragging her through. She came to a stop in what looked to be a music store, a record shop specifically. Luke sucked in a breath and she looked at the boy. He looked a cross between nostalgic and scared. “I know this place.”

“You do?” she questioned, dropping his hand to look at the records.

“Yeah. Reg, and Alex and I-- - we came here to buy music. We’d scrounged together enough for this record player and….” She watched as he trailed off, pulling a record from its place. She had just done the same to a record of her own when he gasped.

“Luke, what's---” She was cut off when the record in her hands glowed pink and she was sucked into a vision.

She saw a young Reggie, about 15 maybe, being dragged into the very same shop by a tiny Luke, a smiling Alex trailing behind the two. She saw it all as if she was standing right there, but she also felt it. She felt the fondness, the friendship, the love for Luke and Alex. It was so intense she couldn’t breathe. Then she was back in the shop. She looked over at Luke to relay what she had seen and found that she didn’t need to. Luke gripped the record he held with so much force Flynn thought it might break. Flynn's heart was already breaking with every tear that cascaded down Luke’s face. The guitarist drew in a shuddering breath and put the record back. She couldn’t imagine what Luke had seen, what he had felt. She felt the strong urge to hug him, but they were on a clock.

Gingerly she approached him, catching the words he was muttering to himself. “How could I not—I didn’t know---I--”

She put a hand on his arm, and he flinched slightly. “Luke” She pressed. “Is he here?”

Luke cleared his throat and shook his head wiping his tears roughly. “No, let’s go.”

The two walked back to the door, and Flynn caught a final glimpse of the store before the door swung shut. Except for this time she wasn’t greeted by the whiteness of the hall, because everything was saturated in purple light. Luke cursed and she turned, seeing that the black sludge had consumed the doors behind them and was creeping faster and faster over the marble. 

“Run!” she screamed, grabbing Luke’s hand, and run they did. They ran until there was nowhere to run, all that lay ahead of them was a black door, wrapped in silver chains. Luke immediately went for the door, tugging futilely at the chains.

“Come on you stupid door!” Luke shouted, sweat beading on his brow.

Flynn looked over her shoulder and watched as the sludge overtook the last door. She joined Luke in pulling as a chilling laugh echoed in the hallway. Luke growled, and Flynn could hear screams through the door.

“Please please please open up!” Luke begged and Flynn joined him silently. She loathed to imagine what would happen if they were swallowed by the sludge.

“Reg!” Luke screamed. “Please let us in please!”

_Let us in._

A lightbulb went off, and Flynn concentrated. This was real, but not real, everything had meaning. She thought back to the other rooms. _Please, Reggie, let us in. We’re here to help. It's Flynn and Luke._ The sludge licked at their feet and Flynn had just about resigned herself to death by sentient black goo when she felt something cold in her and Luke’s clasped hands. “Holy shit it worked!” She exclaimed and lifted their hands, opening them. Luke’s jaw dropped as they both stared at the small silver key in their palms. Flynn wasted no time, dropping Luke’s hand and unlocking the chains. They fell to the ground with a clatter, and the two wrenched open the door pushing it closed behind them. Cracks immediately appeared and Flynn hoped against all else that Reggie was here, because if not they were so screwed. The room around them was grey, empty except for a lone armchair, an armchair in which a gray figure was sat. The two of them inched further into the gray room. It was silent for a moment before the whispers began.

_“They don’t want you.”_

_“You’re useless.”_

_“Worthless.”_

_“Weak.”_

_“You’re only good for one thing.”_

_“You’re broken.”_

_“Unimportant.”_

Familiar cries split through the whispers as the taunts grew in intensity.

_“No, no, no!”_

_“Please!”_

_“I can’t”_

_“Stop!”_

_“I’m sorry!”_

_“Help me!”_

Everything was rising in intensity as fear and shame and trauma flooded her being. This time as the voices became deafening, she covered her ears. Luke winced at the noise but made his way to the figure in the chair. Flynn forgot all about the voices as they got closer to the figure. Her hand moved to cover her mouth as she regarded the boy. It was Reggie, but not. It looked like a stone effigy, faceless, gray, and unmoving. She took an involuntary step back even as Luke dropped to his knees in front of the chair.

“Reg?” Luke looked devastated, and the amount of despair in his tone made Flynn’s hands feel numb. The guitarist had tears running down his face again as he reached out to touch the bassist. “It’s Luke okay? I---I’m so sorry,” he gasped out. “You deserve so much better than this.” He gave a wet chuckle. “You’re so fucking brave and compassionate and---” Luke ran a trembling hand over Reggie’s stone cheek. “We need you. I need you.”

Reggie remained stone and Flynn could pinpoint the moment that Luke started to break. “I can’t do this without you Reg. Please. Please come back to me.” Luke’s sobs echoed louder than the voices in the room. Flynn knelt next to him as he buried his head in Reggie’s lap. Flynn’s own tears were coming now, and then she remembered what she was feeling, what Luke must be feeling in this room. She recalled the day she and Reggie had spoken at the pier.

_“I’m scared, Flynn.”_

She thought about the chains around the door, listened to the voices around them, and understood.

“He can’t lock it away.” The words broke her heart. She wished that he could lock all this away, but it was causing him pain to do so, ripping at his soul.

“What?” Luke looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes.

She nodded at Reggie. “He has to feel it all.”

Luke’s eyes widened before he turned back to Reggie. “Reggie, I need you to trust me. You have to let go. Let it all out okay? It'll be alright, I—I got you.” He shot a glance at her. “It’s ok to not be ok.”

Flynn let out a small sob at the words, a sob that transformed into a gasp as a tear slid down Reggie’s stone face. Luke reached up to wipe the tear with a tender expression, and suddenly there was color. The voices faded to nothingness and they watched silently as color bloomed from Luke’s fingers and spread down Reggie’s body. The stone boy was no longer stone and shifted gasping, turquoise leather jacket rustling in the chair.

Luke smiled and let out another sob, but she could tell this one wasn’t in despair. “Hey, Reg.”

Flynn turned away from the two as sludge breached the room, relief, and fear at war. Swiveling back to the two, a warning on her lips, she saw Reggie register who they were. He looked up at her and despite herself, she grinned. Then he looked at Luke, cupping his face with his hands, and sending him a look so full of love Flynn’s chest hurt. Reggie smiled softly, conveying so much with one action, and as the room filled with purple light, the scene dissolved. The next second, Flynn found herself kneeling next to Luke in the darkness, a glowing turquoise flannel the only light source. There was no sludge, no purple light, just soft turquoise.

Luke let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a giggle. “We did it!”

Flynn wrapped an arm around him in a side hug. “Yeah!”

Luke leaned into her for a second before getting to his feet, offering her a hand. “Thank you.”

Flynn used the hand to pull herself to her feet and shrugged. “Hey, that’s what I’m here for, resident ghost therapist and all.”

Luke snorted. “Yeah, ok Flynn.”

He squeezed the flannel in his hands once before tying the glowing piece of cloth around his waist with a smile. She looked back out into the darkness. How much time had passed? “So… do you think that the others got their pieces?”

Luke’s face fell slightly. “I hope so, especially with Caleb after Reg as well.”

“I’m worried.” She felt strange admitting it, but it was the truth. The itchy feeling had gotten worse and it was getting harder for her to concentrate in the void. “We need to move.”

Luke nodded. “Right, Willie said if we took too long---”

“I’m toast, yeah.” she finished.

“Yeah so---”

“Flynn!”

Flynn whipped her head in the direction of the shout. “Julie!?”

She squinted and could make out a small yellow glow getting closer and closer. Eventually, the figures stepped into the turquoise light and she could make out Julie and Willie’s faces.

She wrapped Julie in a hug immediately, which the Latina returned fiercely. Julie smiled as she pulled back, looking at Luke. “You did it!”

Luke grinned. “Yeah. Did you?”

Julie nodded and gestured to a glowing yellow necklace that Flynn recognized as Reggie’s.

Willie cleared his throat. “You guys see anything uh… not quite right?”

Flynn scoffed. “If you mean the purple cracks and black goo then yeah.”

Willie nodded. “Ok, we have to find Alex and Nick now. Caleb has one chance left to get Reggie, which means he’ll be extra aggressive."

“Because almost drowning in black goo isn’t aggressive enough,” Luke muttered, and Flynn fought the urge to laugh. He pointed to his left. “This way.”

As the four walked hand in hand, Julie spoke up. “Which part of his soul were you dealing with?”

“Huh?” Luke shared in her puzzlement.

“There are three parts to a soul,” Willie explained. “We found the mind, the other two are emotion and will.”

“Oh.” She glanced down at the flannel around Luke’s waist and remembered each door they had gone through. “Emotion. We got emotion.”

“Was it weird?” Julie asked.

“Yeah. We were in this hallway with like multicolored doors it was wild. What about you guys?”

“We were in Reggie's memories.” Luke’s hand twitched in hers and she caught a flicker of something pass over his face.

Willie had been oddly quiet. Flynn looked over at the boy, who had a pensive look on his face. “What are you thinking about?”

That made Julie and Luke look at Willie as well. Willie sighed. “I just hope they’ve already retrieved the will.”

Flynn felt ice creep into her veins. “Why?”

“Because if Caleb gains control over Reggie’s will---”

“Then nothing else matters,” Luke said bitterly, “Right?”

“What!” Julie gasped. “Why not!?”

Flynn felt worry claw at her heart as Willie spoke. “Because he won’t want to be whole. Hell, he won’t see the point in anything.”

“Even getting free.”

Flynn closed her eyes and squeezed Julie's hand. Oh, how she hoped Alex and Nick had already found the final piece of Reggie's soul.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex and Nick had walked for who knows how long before he glimpsed the red glow. He looked to Nick in question as the tugging in his chest increased.

The blond met his eyes. “You are seeing that glowing red keyboard, right?”

Alex nodded, now fully focused on the feeling of the bond as they approached the instrument. He had a flash of Reggie playing it as they performed Bright and smiled.

“This is it.” He knew it, this was a piece of Reggie’s soul, or where they would find it? It was hard to explain. It was like Reggie was calling to him through the instrument. When they reached the keyboard, Alex laid his hands on the keys, almost on instinct. He was nowhere as good with a piano as Julie or Reggie, but he did have an ok grasp on notes. Nick drifted next to him, hands running over the synthesizer.

Nothing happened. “So, what now?” Nick asked.

Alex shrugged and pressed down on a key. Sound erupted from the keyboard, the single note echoing in the dark. However, that wasn’t all they heard; a voice rang out as well.

_“What’s it gonna be?”_

_Reggie._

Alex quickly hit another key.

“ _Make a choice.”_

“Holy shit,” Nick breathed and hit a synthesizer button.

_“Will you survive or not?”_

Alex flinched at the last one. The two shared a horror-filled glance before Alex felt a tugging in his chest and the world around the two dissolved. When the scene reappeared, Alex blinked twice to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was.

“This is insane.” he breathed as he looked at Nick. The boy nodded and stared with Alex and the towering forest before them.

Nick smiled ruefully. “Any chance he isn’t in there?”

“Doubt it.”

Alex squashed the anxiety in his chest as he stared at the thick trees that surrounded them. The two moved forward, Nick’s flashlight casting terrifying shadows around them.

 _Please be here Reg._ Alex thought. _Please be ok._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, in the next chapter we find the last part of Reggie's soul and then there's an epic showdown!! Super excited about it. Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> 🖤💙🖤


	15. Purple Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Alex find Reggie's will. Caleb strikes, and the battle commences. Luke remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I can't believe we're only two chapters away from the end! Also, we got last names for the boys! #excitment! This chapter was super fun to write!😈 Anyway👀, I'm super pumped for you guys to read it! I hurt so many, including my cinnamon apple Reggie, but what's new? As always thanks for the comments and kudos, I love reading the comments so much!
> 
> Warning for death, blood, violence, and talk of suicide/suicidal thoughts.
> 
> Heed the tags loves and Happy reading!

Alex wasn’t too sure what to think as he and Nick stepped over roots and avoided trunks. He didn’t know what he was supposed to be doing, which was as disconcerting as it was anxiety-inducing. The forest felt real, but at the same time illusory, like a mirage. He felt like everything could change any second, which for Alex, was the worst possible outcome. He wasn’t good with any sort of deviation. Too bad this past month had been chock-full of changes, and they were not good ones. The shadows cast by Nick’s flashlight seemed to writhe along the trees and the breeze that swept through his hair made the branches sway ominously. Alex dreaded what they would find when they discovered the piece of Reggie’s soul. Would it be as twisted as the vines that wound themselves around the trunks of the trees? Or would it be as dark as the shadows of the woods? Alex drew in a deep breath; he was going to have a panic attack if he kept up that line of thought. Counting from 1-10 and back, he swallowed the anxiety and turned to Nick.

“Soo…” Alex wasn’t too sure what to say to the boy. Unlike the rest of the people in the group, Alex barely knew Nick. The boy was just thrown into this mess without his consent, and still, he came with them to save Reggie.

“Soo...” Nick rubbed the back of his neck. “We haven’t really talked before.”

“Yeah well,” Alex shrugged, “You’ve only been able to see me for about 2 hours.”

Nick pointed at him with the hand not holding the flashlight. “True.” He gave a tight smile. “So how are you doing?”

Alex blinked. With everything going on with Reggie and by proxy, Luke, Alex hadn’t really had time to focus on himself. “How are you doing?” he asked in lieu of answering.

Nick rolled his eyes. “I asked you first.”

Alex looked up at the canopy for a moment, not even a sliver of light coming through the trees. “Honestly?” And then it was as if someone had cracked the dam that was his thoughts because everything came rushing out. “I feel horrible. I’m terrified at what we’re doing. My boyfriend’s soul is owned by Caleb and I don’t know what to do about that. I’m worried and horrified for Reggie and I can’t do anything to help. I—I mean he’s my best friend and I didn’t notice, and Luke and I made a promise that we would protect him after----- and then we died and then all of this shit happened, and I can’t help but wonder if this is some kind of cruel cosmic joke and Reggie’s the fucking punchline, and half the time I feel like I can’t breathe but I don’t even need to breathe and I have to be the voice of reason because Luke’s falling apart and I’m the oldest and I feel like my head’s going to explode!” Alex panted after his tirade and for the first time in the past month felt his chest loosen.

He turned to look at Nick, dreading what the other would say in response to Alex’s embarrassing moment. Instead, Nick surprised him by nodding, letting out a soft hum. “Sounds tough. I’m sorry.”

Alex swallowed once, throat tightening at the sincerity in Nick’s voice. “Thanks.”

Nick sighed. “I feel--- most days I feel like a stranger in my own skin.” he shuddered. “I can’t really sleep, cause when I close my eyes all I see is----” Nick shook his head. “But Flynn’s been helping me, confiding in people helps. Reggie--- I honestly thought he’d never want to be near me let alone speak to me, but he did, and surprisingly it’s been helping a lot. I don’t know he’s just---”  
  


“Yeah” Alex breathed. Thinking back to how he’d come out to Reggie first. “He is.”

_“I’m gay Reg.”_

_Alex braced himself. For what he wasn’t sure, he half expected Reggie to leave him sitting there on the beach. Honestly, it would be better than his best friend outright rejecting him. Oh god, what if he told Luke and Bobby? What if he outed him at school? No, Reggie was too nice for that. What if he—_

_“Alex? Hellooo, earth to Alex?”_

_Alex looked up from his trembling hands to Reggie’s face. The bassist blinked at him once before he smiled, the skin around his eyes crinkling. Reggie placed a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks for telling me.”_

_Alex frowned in confusion. “You’re not mad or—”_

_Reggie scoffed, throwing his head forward. “Dude no! What do you take me for?” The comment was clearly made in jest and Alex felt like he could breathe again. Reggie moved his head back, turning fully to face Alex, expression serious. “I’ll always be your best friend Alex, and who cares who you love.” Reggie’s other hand was on Alex’s other shoulder now. “You’re still you. You’re still the same Alex who tutors me in math, the same Alex who can lay down a sick drum solo, the same Alex who is one of my best friends in the world. Ok? Don’t let anyone tell you anything different.”_

_Alex swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked back tears. “Ok.” He’d been terrified that Reggie would look at him differently, treat him differently, but it seemed his fears were unfounded._

_“Good.” Alex watched Reggie stand, brushing off the sand before offering him a hand, dark hair falling across his forehead and green eyes reflecting the ocean._

_Yeah, Alex thought as he took the outstretched hand. Definity gay._

Alex smiled at the memory. “I’m so lucky to have those two idiots.”

Nick snickered. “I bet.”

The two continued to walk. It was weird though; each step Alex took the more he didn’t want to continue. It was like moving through molasses and the further they walked the worse it got. At the rate they were walking they’d never find Reggie. Alex had noticed Nick’s persistent arm scratching, which meant they were running out of time. Alex’s mind was fuzzy. _Why was he doing this again?_ He shook his head to clear it. They needed to hurry; Alex was starting to think that the forest wasn’t just serving as a maze for them.

As if on cue Nick nudged him, gesturing around with a worried expression. “You hear that?”

Alex came to a stop as Nick had and listened. “No, nothing. Why?”

“Exactly.”

Alex was about to respond when he heard it, or rather, didn’t hear it. The forest, which had creaked in the wind and chittered with various animal sounds had gone eerily quiet. Alex gulped. “Uh oh.”

Nick rubbed his temples. “This paired with this weird lack of motivation is not a good sign.”

Alex glanced around at the trees “Nope.” It was then that he saw it, the shadows. They were moving. Which would have been fine if Nick had been moving with the flashlight, but he wasn’t. The shadows around them were writhing on their own.

Nick apparently noticed too because he stepped closer to Alex with a started gasp. “Oh god!”

Oh god was right. The two watched in abject horror as the shadows began to coalesce into figures. However, these weren’t just any figures, these seemed almost familiar.

A shadow with a guitar leaned closer _. “What are you doing here?”_

Alex reeled back at the voice. “Luke?!”

Another shadow holding a microphone spoke. “ _What’s the point?”_

_Julie._

More shadow figures were forming around the two. He made out Flynn, Carlos, Ray, Willie, Reggie’s parents, Luke’s mother, Bobby, Caleb, and---

 _“No one will care.”_ A shadow whispered in his ear, and Alex could have probably gone his whole existence without hearing himself speak in that terrifying distorted voice. He heard Nick’s voice join the other shadows whispering to them, getting closer with every cry. Nick swung his flashlight at his shadow double and the thing let out a strangled hiss as it retreated.

“Yes!” Nick shouted and pointed his flashlight at Alex, causing the shadows closing in to retreat. Still, Alex felt helpless in their presence, he felt like giving up, he felt left behind, unimportant, and --- _Was this what Reggie was feeling?_ Alex stayed in the light of Nick’s flashlight as he continued to fend off the shadows and tried to keep himself from collapsing on the spot. _How had Reggie even been able to stand? Was it like this before his soul had fractured?_

“We should run!” Nick yelled as his flashlight flickered. “Yup running! Let’s go!”

It was easier to move through the forest now, and Alex suspected that his fear had overwhelmed the hopelessness and lethargy.

“We won’t be able to do this forever!” Nick panted next to him as Alex sidestepped a rock.

“I know! Hopefully, if we find Reggie, we’ll be safe!”

“Awesome!” Shadows continued to screech behind them. Alex could tell from Nick’s tone that this was anything but awesome.

The two ran until Alex’s side ached. _Could ghosts get cramps?_ He had a feeling that those shadows would not treat them well if they were caught. Damn where was---- a shaft of light broke through ahead. Alex made a beeline for it, Nick on his heels. The two broke through the trees into a small clearing where muted sunlight filtered through. The shadows stopped at the edge. Alex found his, who tilted his head and for a moment it looked like the shadow was smiling, which was horrifically disturbing. He and Nick watched the shadows for a minute before they melted back into the darkness of the forest.

Nick shuddered beside him. “Add that to the nightmare library.”

Alex gave a humorless chuckle. “Yup.” He turned around to look across the clearing and saw a stone well. A beam across the top sported a rope and a single bucket. Alex gulped, inching forward until he was standing next to the well. Nick shot him a look before the two leaned over, Alex dreading what he might find. The bottom of the well was—was there a bottom? All Alex saw was inky blackness, but it wasn’t the same darkness as the darkroom, no this darkness shimmered, and seemed viscous. Also, unless Alex was crazy—which at this point might be true—the dark was rising, climbing the well and obscuring the pure white of the tall pedestal in the center. On the pedestal sat a single scotch bottle.

“Is that a bottle of scotch?” Nick asked, leaning further.

“I think so but…” Alex squinted, “I think something is in there.”

“Ok so---”

“I’m going down there,” Alex said, surprising even himself. Before Nick could protest, he was untying the bucket from the rope and tying the rope around his waist.

“Are you sure Alex?” Nick scratched harder at his arm, before putting his hand to his temple.

Alex nodded. “Yeah. We need to get going, you guys have been here too long.”

Nick winced as he nodded. “Ok.” That was how Alex got to be climbing into the well as Nick held the rope. Alex breathed heavily through his nose and looked down. _For Reggie._ He looked up at Nick when something on the edge of the clearing caught his eye.

“Nick.”

Nick turned and saw what Alex had, a purple fog was creeping out of the forest. Alex looked over his shoulder and cursed as the fog began to spill into the clearing from all sides. Nick caught his eye. “Hurry.” He said tightly, for they both knew what the purple fog signified: Caleb.

Alex lowered himself into the well as fast as he could until he reached the bottle on the pedestal. He almost lost his grip o the rope when he saw what sat inside the bottle of Glenlivet. 

“Reggie?!”

Sure enough, a miniature version of his best friend sat inside the empty bottle; Curled up into a ball, red leather jacket pulled around himself.

Keeping a hold on the rope so he could stay upright, Alex twisted off the cap, letting it fall into the abyss below him. He took another moment to stare at the Reggie in the bottle, choosing to ignore the container's implications. Reggie was so small, so vulnerable, and how the hell was Alex supposed to get through to him!?

“Ok” He muttered to himself, all too aware of the situation above him. “You’ve got this.”

“Reggie? “Alex tapped on the glass. “Buddy, can you hear me?”

The miniature Reggie turned dull eyes toward him, and Alex swallowed nervously. “I know that--- I know that you might not want to keep going right now. You might feel like giving up and I understand, okay? But” Alex sighed, “You can do it, I know you can. If anyone of us can keep going it’s you. Trust me I know what it's like to feel like it would be better if you just let it all end---” Alex felt tears brim in his eyes as his throat constricted. “But you’ve never given up Reggie. You have been through more shit than I can imagine, and you kept going. In the 28 years that I’ve known you, you’ve never given up. You know why?” The Reggie in the bottle furrowed his brows in clear question. Alex smiled through his tears. “Because you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met, and because deep down you know you can’t.”

“Fuck!” The rope dropped a foot and Alex scrambled for purchase pulling more rope to keep himself from falling.

“Nick!?” Alex screamed, fear crawling through him. “What’s going on?!”

Another scream echoed from the surface. “Shit Alex hurry! The fog it----” Another scream. “It burns!”

Another voice had joined the commotion. “Give me the will Alexander.” Alex froze in terror as Caleb’s disembodied voice filtered down the well.

_Focus._

Alex grit his teeth and turned back to Reggie, ignoring Nick’s screams. “Did you hear that Reg?! You can’t let him win! If you fade, everyone who has hurt you wins! You’re still worth it! Show me Reg! Show them that you can do this!” Reggie’s eyes narrowed. Alex really hoped this was working. “You’re still you, no matter what they did!” He sobbed and repeated the words Reggie had said years before. “Don’t let anyone tell you anything different!”

Reggie turned to face Alex through the glass and stood. Alex watched as he adjusted his jacket and cracked his knuckles, sending a clear message. Alex grinned and pressed his finger to the glass, which Reggie met with his own hand. The miniature gave a determined nod before the bottle disappeared along with Reggie. Actually, the whole scene was beginning to dissolve.

Alex cursed as he climbed up the rope, arms burning. He pulled himself out of the well to see Nick writhing in the grass screaming, purple fog everywhere.

“Alexander!” Caleb’s voice boomed around him. “Give me the will or he dies!”

Alex growled. “Like hell!” The blond braced himself for a moment before launching himself toward Nick. Burn was too weak a term. It felt like Alex’s insides were being flame-grilled and subsequently coated in acid. He screamed and dragged himself to Nick’s body, latching onto the boy’s wrist. The pain was overwhelming, all-encompassing, and then, darkness.

For a moment, Alex thought he had passed out, but the pain was gone, and he was conscious so that must mean… He turned his head to Nick, who he still grasped by the wrist. “Nick?” he croaked, voice raw from crying and screaming.

Nick coughed twice before letting out a pained whimper. “Did you get it?” His voice sounded even more wrecked than Alex’s had. 

Alex patted himself down in the darkness, wincing at the way his body ached. He paused at his left pocket, there was something there. A red glow surrounded the polaroid as he pulled it out. In the glow, he could make out the picture of Reggie and his parents.

“So?” Nick groaned.

“I think so?” Alex said as he stared at the picture. It was flickering. As he watched, it flickered once, twice, before the image changed. Reggie remained in the middle, but it was Luke and himself on either side, their arms around each other, smiling widely at the camera. Alex breathed a sigh of relief as he collapsed back down next to Nick, smiling. “Yeah, we did.”

“Awesome.”

Alex nodded in the dark, thanking the universe and letting himself slow down for the first time that night. He had about a second to relax before purple light flooded his vision and a hand grabbed him by the collar.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was wrong. Luke could feel it. He, Reggie, and Alex had a bond like no other, and he could feel fear racing through Alex’s. Reggie’s still felt like a knife in his chest, twisting as it continued to corrupt itself, but Alex’s? He was in trouble, a lot of it.

“Something’s wrong,” Luke mumbled as the four continued to walk through the darkness.

Julie met his gaze. “What do you mean wrong?”

“I think I know.” Willie’s tone was anything but comforting as the boy pointed ahead of them at the purple flashes of light in the distance.

“Oh shit!” Flynn cursed, and Luke gave in to his fear, dropping Flynn’s hand and rushing towards the light.

He ignored Willie’s shout of “Luke, wait!” and continued his sprint. He could vaguely hear the others running behind him, but he was more focused on the terror running through Alex’s bond. As he got closer, he could hear shouting and fighting, and when he arrived, he saw why.

Caleb had Alex by the collar as the two wrestled for a small glowing item in Alex’s hand. Nick, who seemed to be in pain, was latched on to Caleb’s back as all three of them struggled to stay upright. His blood boiled as he saw what holding on to Caleb was doing to the two boys. Purple cracks like the ones that had chased him and Flynn down the hallway were etched on to Nick and Alex’s skin.

“Give me the will!” Caleb roared.

“No!” Alex screeched, “Get the fuck off!”

“You have no idea what you’re dealing with!”

Luke had heard enough, with a growl he lunged at the magician, dragging Caleb further off Alex.

Alex met his eyes and nodded. They would talk after they had won this thing. “Luke, get the will to Julie.” he hissed.  
  


It was at that time the rest of the group had arrived. Willie was quick to join the fray, taking Luke’s place with a punch to Caleb’s face that crackled with green light. Caleb hissed and recoiled slightly. “You insolent welp! You will pay for----” Alex kicked the magician in the stomach.

Luke took his chance, grabbing the item out of Alex’s hand, which he now saw was a polaroid, he sprinted back to Julie, passing an irate Flynn who all but threw herself onto Caleb. He shoved all the items into Julie’s hands and turned to look over his shoulder. It wasn’t looking good. Caleb still held the upper hand, the four teens clinging to him seeming like nothing more than a minor nuisance. Until Caleb realized that Alex no longer had what he was after that is. Caleb started to glow a brighter purple and Luke winced at the screams of his friends, but he forced himself to turn to Julie who had placed the items down together on the ground. Luke watched transfixed as the items transformed and the two of them were staring at three Reggie’s, identical apart from the colors of their jackets. Luke had about a second to stare at them and thank the universe before an explosion rocked the dimension. The five of them stumbled as purple light cascaded over them. He watched in horror as his friends were blasted off Caleb, each landing hard on the ground. 

Caleb looked furious. “You will not take what is mine!”

“Too bad he’s not yours!”, Luke yelled, even as tendrils began to wrap around his fallen friends, causing them to writhe in pain. Luke barely had time to blink before a hand was wrapped around his throat. Everything burned and Luke’s vision blurred with the pain, barely registering his own screams, before he was tossed to the side like a rag doll as Caleb lunged for one of the Reggie’s, but it was too late. Luke grinned around the metallic taste in his mouth as the Reggie’s made contact, merging into one figure, jacket the familiar black Luke was used to.

“No!” Caleb gripped Reggie by the arm, and the boy screamed as the purple chains returned. “You forget boy! I still have control!”

Julie’s voice broke through Luke’s horror. “No, you don’t.”

Reggie’s eyes burned blue as a similar shock wave basted Caleb away from them, and Luke wasted no time in racing toward the bassist, who’s knees buckled. He stared at Reggie in the purple glow for a second, the real Reggie, and opened his mouth before a golden glow emanated around them. Luke and Reggie looked to Julie who had her eyes closed, one hand outstretched towards them and the other pressed into the dark floor. He heard a grunt to his left and saw Alex and Willie holding onto a dazed Nick, a frightened Flynn coming up on their right.

Caleb’s voiced boomed through the dimension. “This is my world! You think you can beat me in my world?!”

“No!” Willie shouted, grabbing on to Luke while Flynn took one of Reggie’s hands. “That’s why we're leaving!” Luke took the hint, lunging forward and latching on to Julie, a pulling weightless sensation going through him before everything flashed gold.

Luke landed hard backstage. For a second he thought that everything had been a hallucination before he felt something stir in his arms. Green eyes met hazel and Luke had to prevent himself from kissing Reggie right there. “Hey, Solo.”

Reggie let out a shocked huff but met him with a soft smile. “Hey, Skywalker.” he croaked.

Luke could have just sat there and stared at Reggie for eternity if the Ghost Club hadn’t begun to shake on its foundation. Reggie twisted in his arms, detangling himself and crawling towards Julie, who seemed to be…. _Unconscious?_

He could hear the other members of the group either regaining consciousness or getting their bearings, but Julie remained motionless.

“Julie?” Reggie reached towards the girl, and Luke almost cried when Reggie’s hand passed through her. Reggie’s expression crumbled before he called Flynn’s name.

“Julie!” She screeched, attracting the attention of the others as they all huddled around Julie.

“Is she?” Nick asked in horror. Flynn, who was looking her over, shook her head with a breath of relief. “She’s alive. Just unconscious.”

“It must be from using her powers too much,” Willie said, glancing around apprehensively. Luke knew what he was about to say before Willie continued. “It’s not over.”

Reggie nodded. “We have to finish this.”

Alex nodded before pulling Reggie into a tight hug, “We’re with you Reg.”

Reggie smiled and Luke reached over to squeeze his hand. “Always.”

Willie turned to Nick and Flynn. “You two get Julie somewhere safe! There’s nothing you can do against Caleb.”

Flynn opened her mouth in protest before Nick was nudging her to take hold of Julie as he was. Flynn shot the boys a look. “You all better make it out of this.” She pointed at Reggie. “Especially you!”

Reggie smiled weakly. “Roger that Flynn.”

The shaking had worsened as the four of them made their way to the stage. The club was empty now, chairs flipped over and broken glass everywhere. Luke used his grip on Reggie’s hand to stay on his feet and saw Alex doing the same with Willie, who was beginning to look almost sick. Luke already had enough fear about the situation, without adding extra worry for the skater to his list. Unfortunately, Willie’s condition happened to be exactly what they should be worried about as he clutched his chest in pain.

Alex supported the boy as the room was bathed in purple light. “Willie, what’s wrong?! Tell me what’s happening?!”

Luke felt Reggie grip his hand tighter as they joined Alex at Willie’s side. “What are we supposed to do!?” Reggie pleaded. Luke hated the tone in which he spoke, broken and terrified.

“Reggie, you have to---” Willie’s face went stark white. “Shit.” Then he vanished in a flash of purple.

“Willie!” Alex screamed as the three of them stared in shock at the place Willie had been. Luke felt a shiver crawl up his spine as he slowly turned around, coming face to face with a maddened Caleb. Panic surged through him as Luke yanked Reggie and Alex back, putting several feet between them and the magician.

“Now for you three.” Caleb hissed, gaze sliding to Reggie. “Last chance Reginald.”

Reggie tensed next to him, and Luke looked up at his face. He saw the fear, he saw the anguish, but he also saw determination and anger in those green eyes.

“No.”

“So be it.” and before Luke had time to react, he saw purple magic racing towards them. Luke closed his eyes prepared for the worst, but instead all that he felt was cold, and a light flashed in front of his eyelids. He opened his eyes to see a beam of blue straining against Caleb’s purple.

_Reggie._

Reggie’s hands were held out as Caleb’s were, blue energy shooting from them. His eyes had gone completely blue, the glow taking up his pupils and whites. Black tendrils still flowed through the blue, but now they seemed integrated into Reggie’s power.

Caleb laughed, an ugly bitter thing. “You can’t keep this up forever baby!” Reggie shuddered, arms shaking with effort. Luke, felt his rage build as he shot Alex a look from where he supported Reggie’s other side.

“Guys---” Reggie said through gritted teeth. “I---my powers are too unstable!”

Luke could see the sweat running down his face and how his eyes began to flicker, showing how exhausted he truly was. Caleb smiled and twisted one of his hands. Reggie cried out in pain as the chains once more appeared, though this time only around his neck. The beam grew thinner. “That’s it” Caleb crooned, “there’s a good boy.”

“Luke,” Reggie whimpered. _No. No. No._ This was not the end of the fucking story. Luke would be damned if he got destroyed by some failed magician in some bougie club. He caught Alex’s look of determination and felt something surge within himself. He focused on his friends, on his love for every one of them, on the heat around him, on the power surging through him, and pushed those feelings out of himself. He felt energy crawling down his arms and when he looked at them, he saw that they were wreathed in the color red. He saw Alex’s arms and hands emitting similar grey energy.

“No!” Caleb screamed, relinquishing his hold on Reggie to add more power into his beam.

Reggie stumbled, shaking fully, arms dipping, and in an act of pure desperation, Luke threw out his hands. Red light shot from his palms and merged with Reggie’s blue. Luke grunted at the feeling of Caleb’s power pushing back at him, Reggie made this look at lot easier. He saw a beam of grey merge with blue and red and heard Alex’s gasp of exertion. Luke felt his feet begin to slide along the stage and he pushed forward, he could feel Reggie and Alex doing the same through the bond. They were winning! Caleb’s magic was slowly being overtaken by their own. Luke met the magician’s eyes as he poured all of his energy into his beam and smiled, taking sick satisfaction as Caleb’s magic dissipated, their combined power slamming into him. Caleb let out an inhuman screech as he began to flicker before exploding in a blaze of purple flame.

Luke dropped to his knees along with the other two. Alex coughed slightly. “Let's never do that again.”

Luke chuckled. “Agreed.”

Sounds of commotion brought his attention to stage left as Flynn, Nick, and a groggy looking, but smiling Julie stumbled out onto the stage. “Holy shit that was awesome,” Nick said breathlessly.

Flynn grinned. “You guys totally kicked ass.”

Another voice sounded. “Yeah, you killed it.”

Luke whipped his head to his right to see a much healthier looking Willie smiling down at them. Luke felt relief surge through him as Alex, despite the obvious effort, scrambled up to pull Willie into a very overdue kiss. Flynn wolf-whistled and Luke grinned. They had done it; they had defeated Caleb and Willie was free and Reggie was…

Not saying anything.

Luke turned towards the boy in question and felt his blood run cold. Reggie’s eyes were unfocused, and he blinked at Luke once before they rolled back in his head and he collapsed, not moving, besides the occasional flicker.

“No!” Luke shouted as he pulled himself closer. “No, no no Reg!” He barely heard everyone else’s terrified outbursts as he cupped Reggie’s face in his hands, almost recoiling as he felt the cold that emanated from his skin. “Don’t--- don’t do this!” Luke didn’t care that he was crying. They had come so far damnit! They had been through too much and now this was it? “Not now, please! You can’t leave us now you idiot!”

Alex let out a sob as Reggie flickered more violently, showing no signs of waking. “Please Reg!”

“Hold on!” Luke pleaded, tears dropping on Reggie’s face as he leaned closer. “Don’t go” He whispered, placing his forehead on Reggie’s. “Don’t go.”

_The dim light of the alley illuminated Alex’s terrified face as blood spilled from his lips. Reggie had doubled over in pain, letting out gasps and whimpers. Luke felt like his stomach was being ripped open as he gripped Alex by the shoulders and led him to Reggie. They stumbled forward together, holding Alex between them. Luke felt sweat pouring down his forehead, and blood in his mouth. They managed to make it to the street, only to be met with the faces of horrified passersby._

_Luke’s vision began to blur. “Help” He croaked before everything went black._

_When he became aware again he had just enough time to turn his head to expel the blood and bile. He saw that he was in an ambulance, the blurry figures of EMT’s racing around. Where were Alex and Reggie?_

_Luke turned to his right only to be met with vacant blue eyes. No, no, no, this was not happening it wasn’t!_

_“Alex?” Tears made his vision blurrier as he continued to stare into the eyes of his best friend._

_“L-Luke...” Even as his entire body protested, he turned away from Alex to look at Reggie, whose lips were stained red._

_Luke’s chest felt like it was imploding. He was going to die; he knew it now. Reggie looked so scared, and tears poured from the bassist’s eyes. Luke had no doubts that he looked the same. He weakly reached for Reggie’s hand and felt fingers grasp his, even as his body began to shut down, even as they called the time of death for Alex. Luke could die, fine, but Reggie needed to live. He needed to have the chance to be free, to grow up._

_“H-hold on” Luke found himself pleading. The look in Reggie’s eyes told him it was no use, as blood began to bubble through his lips and his eyes went wide. EMTs swarmed Reggie as he began to convulse, drowning in his own blood and Luke could only watch in dread, praying for Reggie not to leave him as Alex had. Don’t go. He thought. He never wanted to be alone. He’d already lost Alex, he couldn’t do this without Reggie, not Reggie. Not the kid who he’d approached on the first day of 4 th grade, not the one who'd been there with him through everything, not the one who he ----_

_Reggie’s hand went slack._

Luke felt the familiar sensation of his hands passing through thin air, and it was as if he’d died all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe 😈🖤  
> You're welcome!  
> See you soon.


	16. Here Comes the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie returns. Julie talks to her dad. The band is reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! Here's a gift! I promised you all a happy ending, didn't I? Thanks so much for the comments and kudos. I love you guys! Writing this has been so much fun, and I'm super grateful to all who took the time to comment and read this. You all rock! 🖤💙🖤

Pain.

That’s all Reggie felt as Caleb had taken control. It was all he had felt when his soul ripped itself apart. It was all he felt now, spinning, and splintering through the aether. Images and beings passed around him; unknown sounds permeating the space, but it was all too much, everything was too much. Reggie would have screamed if he could. He wished he had had the energy to tell them what was happening to him, but as soon as Caleb was defeated, Reggie’s energy turned on him. He knew it would. He knew when he had reformed in the dark, feeling as if he had been char-broiled. He knew when he saw the black that had permeated the blue of his magic. He’d tried to let them know, desperately choking out Luke’s name, to tell him. Tell him, “I’m not making it out of this” tell him “I love you too” tell him, “I’m sorry.” Now, he was adrift in the fabric between the worlds, power shrinking and expanding volatilely within him. He was splitting and reforming as he tried to gain the strength to pull himself from wherever he was, but it was like trying to put the genie back in the bottle. He saw flashes of his friends, no, his family behind his eyes. He remembered how they had risked everything to save him and poured the last of his strength into returning to them.

He saw the studio. He, Luke, Bobby, and Alex, were playing music with a smiling girl that reminded him of Julie. _Wait? What? This never happened._ He flickered in and out of the space and saw the rhythm guitarist stall in his playing, eyes going wide as they met his. Pain. Reggie did scream now, ripping himself away and following a tug in his chest, he was whipped through the fractured aether, finally landing roughly on solid ground.

He curled into himself on the rug, body racked with painful aftershocks as he attempted to make sense of his flayed and broken being. He tried to put together a string of coherent thought but couldn’t. Squinting, he turned his eyes skyward, seeing the chairs suspended from the ceiling. Reggie gave a sob of relief and let himself cry on the studio floor, relishing in the absence of touch, and in the absence of people. His relief didn’t last long as his brain finally reminded him what had happened in the club, and how he’d vanished. He struggled to his feet, legs shaking. He had to make sure they were ok. He had to tell them that he was still here. Bracing himself, he attempted to jump to the club and screamed as his body pulled itself in opposite directions. He dropped to his knees and gripped his chest. Damnit, he would have to wait here for them. He perked up slightly, maybe they had already returned? He should check the house. Slowly but surely, he stumbled to the house. His strength was fading fast, and by the time he had made it to Julie’s room, he could barely see let alone stand, black spots dancing in his vision. He hit the floor hard, half crawling and half dragging himself to the edge of Julie’s bed. He heaved himself up onto the mattress and had just enough brainpower left to think ‘Julie will be mad at me for being in here’ before darkness claimed him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie flinched as Luke and Alex’s hands hit the stage with a jarring slap. A dull ache still ran through her body, but it was nothing compared to the ache in her heart. She stared in shock at the empty space in front of them. This couldn’t be happening! They had—they had won! They had reunited the parts of Reggie’s soul and defeated Caleb, and ---- Julie let out a soft sob---Reggie still, he was--- he was just… gone. Tears began to brim in her eyes as she continued to stare. Flynn had already begun to cry, and Nick stared at the spot Reggie had vanished from in disbelief. Willie looked downright devastated and Alex and Luke? She couldn’t see Luke’s face, but he wasn’t moving, and Alex merely stared at the empty space with haunted eyes.

“No, that did not just happen!” Nick snapped, turning to Willie. “Tell me that did not just happen?!”

Willie shook his head from where he kneeled by Alex. “I don’t---it must have been too much--- I---” The skater had tears in his eyes as well.

Nick let out a distressed gasp and wrapped an arm around Flynn. Julie could see that his hands had started to shake. Julie looked back to Luke and Alex, who remained unresponsive. She couldn’t do this, she couldn’t lose Reggie, not after everything they had done, not after everything they’d been through. A black hole was beginning to open itself up within her, swallowing her hope, and transforming her world to darkness. They hadn’t won at all.

Murmuring caught her attention as dozens of confused and elated ghosts appeared in the club. The group, besides Alex and Luke, looked around themselves to witness the ghosts that were suddenly speaking around them. Willie rose shakily from his spot and went to speak quietly with one of the ghosts, while she turned back to the rest of the group. She had no idea what to say now. There were no words that felt appropriate, no action that felt right. It was a hundred times worse than that Monday because now Julie really could do nothing. There was nothing to do, nothing to fix because Reggie wasn’t hurt, he was gone.

Willie spoke softly beside her. “We should go. There’s ----” Willie bit his lip, voice cracking. “There’s nothing left to do here.”

Together, with tears in their eyes and knives in their hearts the rest of them managed to maneuver Alex and Luke into Julie’s car. Julie joined the boys in the back seat. Trusting an angry Nick better than herself right now, she barely listened to Willie promise he’d meet them at the studio. All she could do was stare at Luke and Alex. Now that she could see Luke’s face her heart sunk further into the black abyss. He, like Alex, was shaking, his mouth moving like he wanted to say something, to cry, to scream, but nothing came out. Tears had yet to fall from his eyes, but they gathered at his lashes. He was on a precipice, she saw, any one move and he would completely crumble. Alex had one of Luke’s hands in a vice grip, breath beginning to quicken as tears spilled from his eyes and cascaded down his face. Alex’s eyes were darting all over the place as if he were trying to desperately solve an unsolvable problem. She could hear Flynn crying in the front seat, Nick was scarily quiet, and Julie had no idea how she was going to be able to do this. How was she supposed to go to school tomorrow and be ok? How were they going to play gigs? How could they even play music? How could she attempt to grieve another family member so soon? They pulled up to her house, Nick and Flynn helping her to usher the boys to the studio. The only positive of this night was that thanks to their time in the darkroom they could all still see and touch each other. Willie, true to his promise, appeared outside the studio doors and they headed inside. No one had spoken since they had left the club. Julie latched herself on to Flynn and Nick as she tried and failed to keep her composure. Sobs racked her body as Willie attempted to coax Alex out of the panic attack that had hit as soon as the drummer had glimpsed Reggie’s bass on its stand. Luke remained basically catatonic, curled in on himself on the couch, eyes zeroed in on the red bass guitar, tears finally overflowing from his eyes. Julie felt the urge to go to him, to wrap her arms around the remaining two boys, and never let go, even as Alex gasped into Willie’s shoulder and Willie looked on the verge of his own breakdown. She let go of Flynn and moved forward only to have the silence broken by the last voice she wanted to hear.

“Julie?”

She froze before turning slowly to find her father standing in the doorway to the studio, a concerned expression on his face. Everything was falling apart. Nick and Flynn both whipped their heads to Ray as well, shock and fear written on their features. Julie cast a cursory glance behind her and met eyes with Willie, who gestured with his head in the direction of her house. Julie could see by the way her father watched her and her two visible friends that he knew something was wrong. What was the point in hiding anything anymore? It would be a miracle if they could ever find the strength to perform again. She made her decision and shakily turned to Nick and Flynn.

“Can—can you two help Willie?” She looked to her dad whose concern was now laced with confusion. “I need to talk to my dad.”

Flynn stood, nodding, and squeezed her hand before heading to the couch. Nick furrowed his brow as he walked past, scrubbing at his eyes.

“Julie, what is going---”

“Dad can we just---” her breath hitched. “Can we talk in the house please?”

These were times that Julie was incredibly thankful to have her dad as her dad. Ray merely nodded at her and turned on his heel. She followed him after one glance at her friends in the studio, praying that she could come back to them soon. When they entered the house her dad immediately headed to the living room, taking a seat in an armchair, and motioning for her to take a seat on the couch. She sank into the soft cushions and took a deep breath. Where was she supposed to start?

“What’s going on mija?” her dad questioned softly. “I know you’ve been less than truthful with me these past months. I just want to know that you’re alright.”

“I’m okay.” _Was she?_

“Julie, all of you were crying when I walked in. I need to know what’s going on.”

Julie wiped her eyes once before biting the bullet. “They’re ghosts.”

Her dad blinked at her. “Ghosts.”

Julie would have laughed if she were having this conversation any other day. “My band, they’re ghosts.”

Her dad looked to be deep in thought. “Sunset Curve?”

“What?!” Julie asked in shock. “How did you---”

Her dad held up a finger to silence her and went to the kitchen, returning with a brown box. He opened the lid, tossing aside pieces of paper before handing her a booklet. She took it gingerly and stared at the faces of her bandmates before setting the booklet on her lap with a soft sob.

“I remember you listening to that old CD in the garage, and then I was suspicious about the hologram set up, and your brother was going on and on about ghosts and so…. I thought those boys looked familiar, but I never really thought….” He trailed off and looked at her expectantly.

Julie felt herself nodding. “They, um, they’re really ghosts and they’re really good guys.”

Her dad smiled softly at her. “Maybe I can meet them some time and thank them. You know,” He snapped his fingers, “This would explain all those weird instances when I’m cooking.”

Julie gave a wet chuckle. “Yeah, that would be Reggie he----” The shock of her dad suspecting the boys wore off instantly as the night rushed back to her. “he---- he’s---” She placed her head in her hands and began to sob anew. She felt the couch dip beside her but couldn’t bring herself to lift her head.

“Oh mija, what happened?” her dad asked soothingly as he wrapped his arms around her.

Julie explained through her sobs about Caleb, about what had happened to Reggie, and how they went to rescue him. She ignored how her father’s arms tightened around her, and told him how they’d won, and everyone was ok but then it wasn’t and then---

“Shhh shhh” her father whispered, “It’s gonna be ok.”

“It’s not! I—I knew that I was going to lose them but---- they were supposed to move on--- but Reggie he just---- and Alex and Luke are still here, and they---- they’re--- how am I supposed to do this?!”

“I don’t know mija.” Ray said sadly, “I suppose all you can do is be there for them.”

Julie curled deeper into her father and continued to cry, for everything that had happened in the past couple of months, for what she had seen in the darkroom. She cried for Luke, Alex, and Willie; forever teenagers who had been robbed of a full life. She cried for Reggie, who always made it his mission to put others before himself, who let her paint his nails, who treated her like a little sister.

She didn’t know how long she had sat there crying before her phone beeped on the coffee table. She reached a shaking hand to grab her phone and looked at the text across her screen from Flynn.

_My mom called, so Nick’s dropping me off at home. We’ll see you tomorrow._

She quickly typed out a response and stood, remembering she should get back to the boys. She was almost at the door when her dad’s voice stopped her. “Julie it’s cold out, it’s ok if you stay out there with them but---”

She nodded numbly and climbed the stairs to her bedroom to grab a sweatshirt. She paused outside the door and remembered the first time she had found the boys in her room, Luke looking at her shelves, Alex trying to pick things up--- she opened her bedroom door--- Reggie sprawled out on her bed--- _Wait._

Julie forgot all about her sweater as she stared at her bed, where a certain bassist was currently passed out.

“Reggie?” Relief flooded through her as she all but threw herself onto the bed. Reggie woke with a startled “Wha?” before Julie wrapped her arms around him.

Pulling back with tears streaming down her face, she grinned. “Reggie!”

Green eyes cleared and crinkled at the sides as Reggie smiled. “Julie!”

Detangling herself from Reggie but keeping a hand in his she looked over the bassist. He had bags underneath his eyes and his skin looked too white even for a ghost. He was definitely not ok, but he was alive. “You’re alive!”

Reggie coughed slightly and raised a quizzical eyebrow. Julie rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Reggie gave hoarse laugh, tears brimming in his own eyes, “Yeah. Thanks for putting me back together.”

She squeezed his hand. “It wasn’t just me, Alex and Luke---”

Reggie shot up before she could finish the sentence, wincing as he stood. He stumbled toward the door. “I—have to – I gotta---”

Julie sprung up as well. “Yeah, of course.” She helped Reggie down the stairs, and out the front door, grinning madly at her father when she passed him.

As they got closer to the studio, Reggie slowed even more, and she cast him a questioning glance. “I just--- Do you think they’ll be mad at me?”

Sadness flitted through her as she shook her head vigorously. “Not even a chance. They could never be mad at you for this. They love you.”

Reggie gave a nervous smile. “Okay.” They walked the rest of the distance to the studio, Julie remembering that there was still a lot to heal. She saw the moment Willie noticed them over Alex’s shaking shoulder. His eyes widened with her grin, which she didn’t think could get any larger. Willie stared at Reggie in awe before nudging Alex and Luke. “Guys…?”

Alex stirred and looked up at Willie, before turning, following his gaze until, “Reggie?” Alex’s voice was so full of shock and disbelief that Julie could have cried all over again. Luke jerked at the name, eyes snapping up and locking on to Reggie’s.

Reggie raised his hand in a small wave. “Hey” and then Alex and Luke were moving; reaching out towards their best friend like a drowning man reaches for the surface.

She let go of Reggie and stepped back as he was enveloped in arms. She felt tears running down her face as she watched Luke and Alex sandwich Reggie between them, Luke gripping onto the back of Reggie’s jacket while Alex gripped his arm tightly.

“Shit Reg!” Alex sobbed. “You scared us!”

Reggie laughed through his tears. “Sorry.”

“Never do that again!” Luke snapped, laying a hand on Reggie’s cheek.

Reggie ducked his head to rest on Luke’s shoulder. “Okay.”

Luke let out a breath, face transforming from the catatonic haunted version of himself that Julie had last seen, and flooding with relief and happiness.

“I mean it Reg. I—we---”

“We can’t do this without you.” Alex finished. “Who would help me make fun of Luke?”

Willie came up next to Julie as Luke protested Alex’s statement. He smiled widely. “Guess we won after all.”

Julie looked back at the boys, as they bickered. “Yeah, we did.”

It took about ten more minutes before the boys were able to relocate to the couch--- Julie taking the opportunity to text Flynn and Nick the news--- before ending up with Reggie in between them. Julie sat on Luke’s other side, while Willie took Alex’s. Willie let them know that whatever they had done had destroyed Caleb, and thus freed all the ghosts.

Reggie looked at him in shock. “What!?”

Willie beamed. “Yup. You, my leather clad friend are a hero.”

Reggie blushed, ducking his head. “No, it was you guys who---”

“Shut up and take the compliment Reg.” Alex grinned and gently squeezed Reggie’s shoulder.

Willie nodded. “But in all seriousness, thank you for everything.”

Willie stood and bid them goodbye, kissing Alex lightly on the cheek. “I should get back to the ghosts. I think we might even throw a party!”

“Have fun!” They called before he vanished.

Reggie looked around at all of them, gorgeous green eyes not marred by the dark circles beneath them. “Thank you. Thank you for saving me.”

Luke linked his fingers with Reggie’s, looking absolutely content for the first time in weeks. “Thank you for saving us.”

Reggie curled further into Luke and Alex, reaching a hand out to Julie. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too Reg,” Alex whispered.

“Always” Luke added, as Reggie’s eyes began to flutter, placing a kiss on the boy’s forehead.

Julie’s eyes were heavy as well, and she curled up against Luke’s other side letting them fall shut, content to exist with her boys. Sure, everything wasn’t sunshine and rainbows, and they had a long way to go, but they had each other, they had Reggie, and that was all that mattered.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing mattered. Reggie was gone, and Luke was still here. He barely remembered being led out of the ghost club and getting back to the studio, mind racked with shock and despair. He’d cataloged it all; His whole friendship with Reggie, the good, the bad, everything, and felt himself truly break. He would never hear that laugh, never see that smile. He would never get to hold the boy he loved ever again, and he couldn’t do it. How was he supposed to exist without him? How was any of this fair? How could they have gotten him back only to lose him again?! When he saw the bass sitting there innocently on its stand, tears finally ran down his face, but he hadn’t wiped them away. His spotlight was gone, and Luke was in darkness.

So, when Alex had said Reggie’s name, Luke had instinctively looked up, even though he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to see an empty space again, he couldn’t, but then he saw him. He saw Reggie, weak and pale, circles under his eyes, but it was Reggie, and Luke thought he’d never looked more handsome. Relief flooded him, along with a sense of euphoria that trumped even what he had felt behind the yellow door. He was moving before he even knew it, needing to touch the bassist, needing to confirm that this was real. When his hands made contact, he’d sobbed in relief. He was real and he was here. Luke grinned through his tears and held Reggie along with Alex, who beamed as well. When they had made it to the couch Luke and Alex remained close to Reggie, unwilling to let him go again. As the night went on and Willie left, Luke could breathe, because Reggie was still there, and they had won. He kissed Reggie lightly on the forehead before sharing a look with Alex. The blond gave a soft smile, eyes full of fondness before Luke let his eyes fall closed.

He woke to a slight gasp and felt Reggie shift beside him. Luke opened his eyes, moonlight filtering through the cracked studio window, illuminating Reggie’s pale face. Luke squeezed his hand and Reggie looked at him.

“Sorry.” He whispered, to avoid waking the others. “I—I just…”

Luke shook his head. “It’s ok.”

“Is it?”

Luke’s throat tightened. “Of course, you went through--- It’s ok.” He hesitated. “I wish I could have helped you sooner Reg.”

Reggie looked down. “I didn’t want you to.”

Luke moved his hand to get Reggie to look at him. “Why?”

“I didn’t--- I wanted to protect you.”

“And you think I didn’t Reggie? I would do anything for you. I ---”

“I love you too.”

Luke was floored as hope and happiness bloomed in his chest. He blinked and saw a tear roll down Reggie’s cheek. “Wait? Why are you crying?”

Reggie sniffed. “I’m scared. I have so much baggage, Luke. You deserve so much better than---”

Luke gripped Reggie's hand tighter. “Than you?” Reggie looked away and Luke’s heart ached. “Reg. I don’t want anyone else ok?”

Reggie looked back at him, face scrunching up. “But—”

Luke shook his head.” I love you because you’re you. Nothing could ever change that. Okay?”

He could feel tears sliding down his face as he watched Reggie cry, opening and closing his mouth before... “Okay.”

Luke gulped as he stared into Reggie’s eyes. Reggie reached up and laid his other hand on top of Luke’s where it rested on his cheek. With the moon reflecting off Reggie’s dark hair and green eyes shining, Luke stood no chance. “Can I—can I kiss you?”

Reggie nodded with a watery smile. “Yeah.”

When their lips met it was a hundred times better than in the Orpheum. The kiss was chaste, but it still left shivers going down Luke’s body and sparks behind his eyes. When Reggie pulled away, he opened them, dazed, to find Reggie looking slightly guilty.

“Sorry, I’m just—”

Luke smiled. “It’s ok, you’re in charge here. Whatever you’re comfortable with is good with me.”

“So,” Reggie looked skeptical, “you still wanna date me? Even if I----"

Luke’s stomach swooped pleasantly at the word ‘date’. “Yup. I’m easy like that.”

Reggie snorted, and laid his head on Luke’s chest, tracing patterns on his collar bone. “Okay.”

“So, does this make you my boyfriend now?”

“Shut up Luke.”

Luke grinned. Maybe things weren’t okay. They still had a long way to go before it would be, but he had his band, he had new friends and old, and he had Reggie. So, at the moment, curled on that old, cracked leather couch with his best friends in the world, it felt nothing less than perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter guys! I can't believe that we're almost done, but don't worry I have some surprises in store! :)


	17. You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally relaxes. Reggie contemplates his feelings for Luke. A familiar face makes an apaerance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Last Chapter, can you believe how long this thing is?! Wow! I'm super excited to wrap this up, and for those who've been paying attention, I have decided to make this a series! Yay! So don't dismay. I will be back with the sequel, Lost Boy, in about 2 weeks or so! I have loved writing this for ya'll and am so excited to keep you with me in 2021. As always thanks so much for the comments and Kudos! I love you guys! 🖤💙🖤

Alex woke Monday morning with a choked gasp, and the blonde’s eyes shot open in panic. W _hat had happened? Where were---_ He was made aware of his surroundings in the form of a hand covering his mouth. Alex’s eyes bulged in fear before he focused enough to make out a grinning Julie in front of him. Alex took a deep breath and nodded, and Julie released him, putting a finger to her lips and gesturing to his left. He shot Julie a skeptical look and turned. Alex felt a smirk crawl onto his face as he regarded the scene. Somehow during the night Luke and Reggie had managed to get horizontal. Luke was on his back with Reggie curled into his side, head resting on Luke’s chest. Legs tangled together, Luke had one hand wrapped around Reggie’s waist and the other laced with one of Reggie’s, whose other hand gripped onto Luke’s hip. Alex rolled his eyes as he stared fondly at his best friends. _About time._

He stood and shared a look with Julie who gave a small sad sigh. Immediately Alex was concerned. They had done the impossible and everyone was safe, and Reggie was back, and Alex could finally relax and why did Julie look disappointed? Was it because of her feelings for Luke?

“What?” he whispered, casting a glance at the couch before looking back at her.

Julie held up her phone, which Alex hadn’t noticed was in her other hand, and looked to the couch mournfully. “They don’t show up on camera.”

Alex felt the tension leave his body in an instant and he felt a strong urge to laugh. “Well, I suppose teasing will just have to do.”

Julie nodded at Alex and turned back to the boys. “He looks better.”

Alex felt sadness seep into his smile as he took in Reggie’s complexion and the bags under his eyes. They were definitely in improvement from last night. “Yeah. We’ll get there.”

“Yeah.” Julie sighed before perking up. She whipped her head to Alex. “I have to go to school!” she whisper shouted.

Alex blinked. “Why are you so excited to---” the reason dawned, and he grinned once more, pointing at Julie for emphasis.

She pointed back before looking back at Reggie. “Oh boy, I’m glad he’s already a ghost cause Flynn would totally kill him.”

Alex let out a soft chuckle as Julie headed toward the door, before pausing. “Keep an eye on them for me?” she asked softly.

A blossom of joy opened in Alex as he observed the boys. “Always.”

After Julie left, he sank down into the chair, exhausted. Reggie was the only one who looked it, but every one of them had been through hell the night before. Alex could still feel the effects of Caleb’s magic on him and coupled with his newly discovered ability to shoot gray beams of light from his hands, Alex was perfectly content to pass out and sleep until Julie returned, likely with Flynn and Nick in tow. When Reggie came stumbling into the studio the night before he had prevented Alex from drowning. See, Luke and Reggie ---besides that brief crush on Luke in the ’90s--- were like brothers to him, and the pain of Reggie being ripped away from him, of having his hands hit the cold stage, would never leave him. However just as that pain would never leave, neither would the hope, the joy, and the love that had surged when he saw Reggie in that doorway, in all his leather jacket, ripped jeaned glory. Alex smiled to himself alone in the studio and started to close his eyes when a noise brought him out of his state. He looked to the couch where Reggie was currently shifting, letting out a distressed whimper. Alex sat forward intending to help the boy, but he needn’t have bothered. Luke’s brow furrowed and he moved his hand from around Reggie’s waist to grip his upper bicep, while he squeezed his and Reggie’s interlocked hands. Reggie’s pinched face relaxed as he drifted back off, and Luke merely nuzzled further into Reggie’s hair and resumed his soft snores. Alex shook his head and leaned back, letting his eyes close.

_Oh, how he loved those dorks. Oh, how he loved his family._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reggie woke warm, unlike many nights where the phantom woke shivering, a scream on his lips before he tamped it down. Despite the aches throughout his body, he felt warm, and for the first time in a very long time, safe. Slowly he sat up but found it to be difficult, as there were arms around him. His feeling of safety evaporated as panic shot through him and he struggled to extract himself from the embrace. Flinging himself off the couch Reggie finally let himself come to his senses. Bits and pieces of the previous night came back to him, and he remembered Caleb and the battle, and then he’d died but not really and came back and then---- he looked up to find a groggy Luke staring at him from the couch with barely veiled concern. Everything slotted in place as he remembered speaking softly with Luke the night before. Reggie reached up to run a hand through his hair on reflex before flinching away. He cursed himself for that unfortunate trigger and pushed unwelcome images from his mind. He refocused on Luke, to find the guitarist had crawled down the length of the couch and was now laying on his stomach facing Reggie, head pillowed in his hands. Reggie could only stare for a moment, at the sleep mussed hair, and the soft hazel eyes and the way Luke’s arms looked in that sleeveless tee. _What? He was only human._

“You okay Reg?” Luke asked, voice quiet, still groggy with exhaustion.

Reggie blinked. “Yup! Just a little…” his bright tone took a dip as he tried and failed to keep up pretenses, even though he knew Luke was the last person he needed to pretend for, but years of hiding less than desirable emotions behind walls of humor and levity were hard to shake off. “I um, I don’t know?” _It was the truth, right?_ He looked up at the studio ceiling. Physically he felt terrible and mentally he—Reggie sighed and looked back at Luke. “I guess not.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Curse Luke and his adorable puppy dog eyes.

“I---” Reggie did, he wanted to tell Luke everything, wanted the comfort that he had been robbed of the past month, but…. “Do you think maybe, um, maybe we can wait a bit?” He was tired and in pain and he would rather do without bringing those memories up right now.

Bless Luke for being such an amazing person. The guitarist smiled softly, causing a pleasant flutter in Reggie’s stomach. “Okay.” Luke bit his lip and Reggie gulped. “You wanna talk about last night?”

“I just---”

Luke shook his head. “No, not that I mean uh---” Luke rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Reggie blushed. Oh god, he could not have this conversation. He’d honestly hoped that the talk with Luke last night had been an insane fever dream because Luke was so infuriatingly perfect, and there was no way he wanted to be with him. Reggie played with his fingers, a nervous tick he’d had for as long as he could remember. “Right, that, listen we can just forget about it, if you--- I understand, it was the spur of the moment and if you don’t want to it’s totally fine—”

“Reg.”

 _Oh god, why couldn’t he stop talking_? “Cause I’m like super fucked up right now and you’re amazing and talented and awesome and I totally get if you changed your---”

He felt hands on either side of his face and flinched slightly before making eye contact with an exasperated Luke. “Reggie!” Reggie nodded and clamped his mouth shut. The intensity of Luke’s stare was giving him the urge to squirm. Luke rolled his eyes. “Dude, I’ve said this like three times now, but I’m gonna keep saying it until you get it. I. Am. In. Love. With. You.”

It really didn’t matter how many times Luke said it. The words still caused an influx of absolute euphoria, coupled with absolute dread within Reggie. He had trouble grasping that Luke could feel that way about him, that anyone could really. His parents had been in love, at some point, and Reggie had seen how well that had turned out. He dreaded losing Luke like that, he never wanted to subject the boy to that kind of darkness. So, when they had started the band, and Reggie had finally accepted what he felt for Luke was more than friendship, he had kept his feelings in a small box, and shoved it way, way down. He had never thought they’d ever see the light of day. Of course, Luke had a way of making that very difficult, whether it was sharing a mic with him or those damn muscle tees. Then came the day that he had stupidly mentioned Luke and Julie’s chemistry, a kernel of jealousy fueling his words. He hadn’t expected Luke to sing to him like _that,_ and he definitely hadn’t expected that finger kiss. Thus, began Reggie’s ever-present feeling of, as Flynn had dubbed it, bisexual panic, whenever he and Luke were alone. Reggie had never dreamed that Luke would ever feel the same way about him, never. Reggie was too scatterbrained, and he didn’t pick up social cues that well. Although that second one probably stemmed from parents who ignored him for a good portion of his developmental years, when he wasn’t being used to vent their frustrations that is. In the end, it didn’t matter, because god, Reggie loved Luke. He loved him before he even knew there was a difference. Luke had been Reggie’s only friend for the first 14 years of his life, and when he had met Alex, and they had become close, and later befriended Bobby, Reggie had realized that what he felt for Luke was anything but platonic. He loved the way Luke would look after finishing a new song, how he would bounce on the balls of his feet as if he were one moment away from jumping into a set. He loved the tiny flecks of gold that danced in his eyes. He loved his smile, the way his hands felt, and how he was looking at him right now.

“I know.” _Oh, come on Reggie! He did not just…_

Luke took his hands from Reggie’s face to prop up his chin, with an incredulous look on his face. “Did you just Solo me?!”

Reggie stuttered over his words. “Yes! No! Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I just – I really don’t know how to do this.” He looked down, dark thoughts breaching his feeling of embarrassment. “I told you last night that I—I’m not…” He felt a hand squeeze his wrist. “What happened--- with my parents--- with C—I’m --- I can’t lose you.”

A scoff made him raise his head. Luke smiled softly. “You’re never going to lose me Reg. Ever. I know who you are. I’ve known you forever, and I fell in love anyway. Can I--- I know, that you’re scared, and I am too,” Luke’s next words were spoken with so much conviction Reggie’s heart hurt. “but I want to be with you. More than I’ve ever---” Luke’s hand moved from his wrist to entangle their fingers. “Will you let me show you how much you’re worth it?”

Reggie felt tears brim in his eyes. He didn’t deserve this boy. “Okay.”

Luke grinned. “You never answered my question last night.”

The atmosphere lightened immediately, and Reggie giggled. Luke had a way of doing that, of pushing out the darkness and making Reggie feel at home. “I guess I didn’t.”

Luke narrowed his eyes at him, “So…?”

Reggie felt a smirk crawl onto his face, feeling truly happy for the first time in months. “I don’t recall you actually asking me.”

Luke gave a dramatic sigh. “Fine.” He clasped his hands together, looking at Reggie with pleading eyes. “Reginald Peters, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

A laugh bubbled from within him and Reggie rolled his eyes. “Yes, you dork.”

Luke nodded, eyes never leaving him, and bit his lip. “I really wanna kiss you right now.”

The familiar pleasant fluttering was back. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Luke leaned forward and met him halfway, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. As cliché as it was, Reggie saw stars. It was infinitely better to kiss Luke when he wasn’t crying or having a breakdown. Luke pulled back, brushing their noses together before giving him another soft kiss. Reggie smiled as he put distance between them again, seeing Luke’s dazed expression. Then a sudden thought struck him.

“How long?”

“Hmm?” Luke hummed; eyes half-lidded.

Reggie gave him a playful shove on his shoulder. “How long have you, uh, ya know?” he gestured between the two of them.

Luke blinked. “I don’t really know, years. Probably longer than I thought. I realized in 94 but--

“94?!” _This mother--- How the hell could Luke hide that from him?_

“Hey!” Luke protested. “Flynn said you felt this way in 92 so you have no room to judge.”

Reggie’s thoughts screeched to a halt. “Fly--- what--- when --- what did she tell you!?”

Luke held up his hands placatingly. “Nothing! Just that, I swear!”

Reggie felt himself relax and he sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Luke looked at him like he was an idiot, and Reggie felt as if he were missing a vital piece of information. “Ok, ignoring the fact that you also didn’t tell me, I wrote you a love song Reg.”

“What? No, you di-----" Reggie paused, remembering Alex’s words about Crooked Teeth. He mentally ran through the lyrics and realized that maybe he was being an idiot. Luke had written him a love song, it was glaringly obvious, and Reggie felt his heart swell and his stomach did little backflips and--- “Oh.”

Luke shook his head, brown hair still sleep mussed. “You are so lucky you can play bass.”

Reggie scoffed, struggling to think up a good comeback. “I --- you--- you’re lucky!” _Nice Reggie._

Luke looked at him with adoration in his eyes. “Yeah, I am.” Reggie felt heat rise to his face as Luke brought a hand to his cheek and he opened his mouth to retort when --

“I’m the lucky one.” Alex’s voice filtered in from his right, making both Reggie and Luke jump; Luke starting so hard he ended up joining Reggie in a heap on the floor.

“Alex you--- we----” Luke stammered, a blush matching Reggie’s on his cheeks. Reggie looked up at the drummer, aware he likely looked as red as a tomato, with an apology on his lips but Alex interrupted both him and Luke.

“If I had to watch you two pine for each other for another year I was going to lose it.”

Reggie blinked before Alex’s words caught up to him. “Wait, you knew?”

Alex rolled his eyes. “You guys are not subtle.”

“So, you’re not mad?” Reggie couldn’t bear it if Alex were upset about him and Luke.

Alex scoffed. “Please, I told Luke to tell you weeks ago.”

“Alex!”

Alex merely grinned at Luke’s outburst. “Anyway, you mind if I join you in that floor pile?”

“Not at all.” Reggie smiled and buried his face in Alex’s hoodie as soon as he joined them. He could feel Luke at his back and reveled in the feeling of his friends’ embrace. “I missed you.”

Alex squeezed tighter. “I missed you too Reg.”

Luke huffed. “What am I invisible?”

“Mostly.” Alex shot back, and Reggie listened to his family bicker. Despite everything, it was good to be home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe you!” Flynn shouted as she entered the studio with an ecstatic Nick to her left. The gang had gathered in the studio after Julie had returned from school, dragging Nick and Flynn along. The latter was currently marching up to a sheepish looking Reggie, who, in Julie’s opinion, looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment. “You are not allowed to die!”

“Uh…” Nick interjected. “He kinda—”

Flynn snapped her fingers, never taking her eyes off the bassist. “Not the point.” She directed one red fingernail at Reggie. “You are like my second-best friend okay, and if you disappeared it would be a travesty, you hear me? Travesty!”

Reggie blinked at her with tired eyes before he started to smile. “I’m your second-best friend?”

Of course. Julie shook her head and smiled. Of course, that was what Reggie would latch onto. Flynn’s face split into a grin. “Yes idiot, now hug me before I start crying!”

Reggie rolled his eyes. “Okay.”

Flynn needed no more invitation as she practically threw herself at the bassist, who laughed and twirled her around, before releasing her. Nick stepped forward as well and met eyes with Reggie. “Hey man, you really---”

Nick was cut off as Reggie wrapped him in a hug. Nick's hands froze midair before he gently placed them on Reggie’s back. When Reggie pulled away, he clapped a still sunned Nick on the shoulder. “Thanks, man.”

Nick grinned. “It wasn’t a problem.”

Reggie raised an eyebrow. “I was told you traipsed around a spirit realm and got char-broiled by fog.”

Nick chuckled. “Ok maybe it was a bit of a problem, but friendship and all that.”

Flynn squeezed in between them. “Yes! To friendship!”

“To friendship!” They all chorused. Luke, Alex, Willie, and Julie joining the group hug before separating. 

Julie had been waiting all day for this, especially when she had read the responses from Flynn and Nick that morning. In fact, she had to keep Flynn and Nick from cutting class just to show up to the studio and see Reggie. Being here and watching everyone finally reunited settled the apprehension within her.

Willie collapsed on to the couch with a sigh. “ I don’t know if Julie told you guys, but whatever they did," He pointed to Alex, Luke, and Reggie, " freed all the ghosts from Caleb’s control.”

Nick perked up. “Really? That’s awesome!”

“Yeah” Willie grinned, “But now I’ve got so much time on my hands, and apparently the ghosts want me to take care of the club.”

Alex whipped his head to his boyfriend. “Wait for real!?”

Willie nodded. “Yup.”

“Dude!” Luke threw himself on the couch next to Willie, dragging Reggie with him by the hand. “What are you gonna do?”

“Beats me.” Willie started, “I’m sure I’ll figure it….” Willie trailed off, looking at Luke’s lap, before turning his head towards Alex in silent question. Alex smirked in response. “Oh my god.” Willie breathed.

Julie looked to Alex and then back to Willie and then back to Luke before she saw it. Reggie’s hand, which she assumed Luke had let go of when they’d sat down was still intertwined with Luke’s, Luke absentmindedly drawing circles on the back of it. _Wait. Wait a minute._

“No way.” Flynn gaped at the two boys who were just now seeming to realize that everyone was staring at them.

“Okay.” Nick caved. “Does anyone want to clue me in?”

Julie couldn’t stand it, she had to ask. “Reggie, are you and Luke—”

Reggie’s face went cherry red before she could finish the question, and Alex snickered as Luke caught up, blushing as well. “Funny story, so we --- um---- and then---”

Reggie attempted to salvage Luke’s frantic speech. “There was a talk and so now we’re---- uh ---there’s---”

Comprehension dawned on Nick and the blonde’s face transformed into a smile. “You’re dating!”

If it was at all possible Reggie blushed more, and Luke just gave a resigned sigh. “Yeah.”

Flynn clapped her hands. “Finally.”

Julie giggled as the boys scrambled over themselves.

“Hey!”

“We weren’t that bad!”

“Yes, you were”, the other five said in unison, causing Reggie to click his tongue and Luke to scoff.

“Like you were any better Alex. ‘Oh ---Willie and I--- I mean I wouldn’t call it magic----’” Luke imitated the drummer.

Reggie snickered, face returning to its normal shade. He still looked somewhat pale and the bags under his eyes weren’t gone, but he had an echo of the spark she loved back and that was what counted.

Alex pursed his lips. “ Anyway…. Congrats to you idiots. Let's figure out what we're doing here.”

Flynn grinned and shared a look with Nick. “Post-Trauma Party!”

Julie laughed. “What is that?”

“Exactly what it sounds like,” Nick explained. “Reggie, Flynn, and I have a weekly one.”

“Yup!” Flynn said, smile tightening. “ Gotta love shared trauma bonding!”

Julie opened her mouth to tell her that that premise was insane, but the more she thought about it the more it made sense. Having people to talk to about what you went through was healthy, and spending time with friends was even better. So, she changed her statement. “So how do we do this thing?”

Apparently, all they needed was a copious amount of food, blankets, pillows, and movies. They all ended up wrapped up with each other either on the floor or on the couch watching Pan's Labyrinth on Julie’s laptop. It was nice, relaxing even. She didn’t worry about upcoming gigs, or her father knowing about the boys or being a medium--- she made a note to talk to Willie about that one--- she just cozied up with her friends and watched movies. Reggie threw popcorn at the screen when Jar Jar was introduced as they made their way through Star Wars.

“I hate him _so_ much.”

Luke kissed the side of his head. “I know bro.” Julie giggled, only Luke could get away with calling someone bro after he had just kissed them.

Flynn wrinkled her nose, “You two are nauseating.”

“Jealous?” Luke teased.

“Immensely.” Flynn deadpanned and turned back to the screen.

Eventually, it got late and as Revenge of the Sith wrapped up, Julie figured they should call it a night, after all, she, Nick, and Flynn had school the next day. After a long round of goodbyes and Flynn making Reggie promise to never disappear on her again, she, Nick, and Willie departed. Julie stuck around for a while more before her father walked in and told her it was time to go back to the house. She found great amusement in the guys’ reactions to Ray knowing they existed and was excited for them to finally meet face to face. She followed her dad from the studio amidst questions and shocked exclamations and smiled, her last glimpse of the boys featuring Luke shaking his head, Reggie looking mortified, and Alex throwing his hands out in exasperation.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two weeks were calm-ish. They had played some minor gigs, Julie wary to accept any large ones until everyone, especially Reggie had had time to heal. The boys met Ray and Carlos, which had gone better than Luke had expected. Reggie called Ray sir on reflex the next 3 times they interacted, and Ray insisted he stop. The boys slowly became regular guests in the Molina house. Alex helped Julie with her homework and Luke discovered how much he enjoyed video games with Carlos. Reggie became a staple in the kitchen, and Luke would often see him cutting vegetables and passing Ray various ingredients with a smile on his face. Luke was sitting on a stool by the counter watching Reggie chatter absently to Ray as he passed him ingredients. The last two weeks had been better, but far from easy. Reggie woke screaming more often than not and both Luke and Alex had had their fair share of nightmares. However, the bags under Reggie’s eyes were almost non-existent, and his skin had lost its pale sheen. He had yet to confide in them about what had happened when he’d vanished, and Luke guessed it had been filed away in the box of things Reggie wasn’t ready to share with them. On a more positive note, Luke had taken Reggie to Times Square for their first date, and seeing Reggie’s face light up as he looked at the billboards and screens would forever be one of Luke’s favorite memories. He leaned his head on his hands as he observed his boyfriend --- _he would never get used to that—_ help Ray cook. The way he looked in that black shirt and his smile and his laugh---- Luke wasn’t lying when he said he was lucky. Reggie was amazing and compassionate and hot and ----

“Luuuke? Earth to Luke?”

Alex waved a hand in front of his face and Luke tore his eyes from the bassist. “Hmm?”

Alex looked decidedly unimpressed. “How is it that the longing looks got worse when you two started dating?”

Luke shrugged. “I don’t know?” He turned to Reggie. “Hey, Reg!”

Reggie looked up at him. “Yeah?”

“Would you say we’re better or worse than Alex was when he finally started dating Willie?”

“That is not what I asked Lucas!” Alex said, crossing his arms.

Reggie smirked from across the counter. “Better, definitely better.”

Alex gave them the look. “I hate you two.”

“No, you don’t.” Luke and Reggie said in unison, and Luke shot him a dopey smile.

Reggie responded with a wink as Alex sighed. “You two are insufferable.”

“Thanks, Al” Reggie sassed and made to turn back to the vegetables when Willie popped into the room.

“Willie!” Alex moved toward his boyfriend excitedly before he, like Luke saw the expression on his face. Willie looked worried, really worried.

“Oh god, what now?” Reggie lamented, coming from behind the counter to stand by Luke.

Willie ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t even---- you guys have to come with me now.”

“Where?” Reggie inquired at the same time Luke himself asked “Why?”

“The Ghost Club.” Reggie went rigid next to Luke. _They hadn’t been there since…_ Willie’s distressed expression faltered as he looked at Reggie with sympathy. “I know okay? I wouldn’t ask you if it wasn’t important. Please?” Luke looked to Reggie who nodded and reached down to grab his hand tightly." Luke shared a frightened look with Alex before they all vanished.

They appeared at the top of the stairs as usual, but--- Willie wasn’t kidding when he said something was wrong. The usually polished and extravagant club was no more. Everything was dilapidated, cobwebs and dust on nearly every surface. It looked like people hadn’t been there in decades.

“What the hell?” Alex breathed looking around in shock.

“I don’t know!” Willie said frantically. “It wasn’t like this earlier, but I went to go skate and I came back, and all the others were gone, and the place looked like this and he was here and----”

“Woah, woah wait,” Reggie interrupted. “He who?”

Willie gestured to the stage, where a lone figure sat on the edge. Not trusting the stairs. Luke poofed him and Reggie in front of the stage, Alex and Willie appearing next to them. The figure lifted his head and anything Luke was going to say died in his throat.

“Bobby!?”

The rhythm guitarist, looking just as Luke remembered him the night of the Orpheum let out a distressed breath. “One and only.”

“What!?” Alex stammered. “B- but you’re alive! You---you---”

Bobby rubbed his hands together. “No, I died with you guys.”

Reggie looked as freaked as Luke felt. “Pretty sure you didn’t!”

Bobby shook his head. “Not in this universe apparently.”

“This universe!?” All of them shouted.

Bobby nodded, fear permeating his tone. “Yeah, I saw your Reggie in the studio a couple of weeks back and I thought I was crazy and then today I was working on some lyrics with the band and next thing I know I’m here and this guy,” he pointed to Willie, “is freaking out on me!”

“Holy shit.” Luke was not ready to deal with this! They had just defeated Caleb; they had just gotten back to their afterlives.

“I don’t know what to do!” Bobby threw up his hands. “How the hell am I supposed to get back!?”

“We’ll figure it out,” Willie said, the tremor in his calm tone betraying his fear.

“No, you don’t understand!” Bobby stood. “I have to go back! He’s after us, after Rose!”

“He?” Luke felt dread settle in his stomach. No no no no do not say it. Do not----

“They call him the Broker.” Bobby looked one second away from a breakdown. “I don’t know his real name all I know is that he’s Caleb’s boss and---”

“Boss!?” Alex screeched; Reggie squeezed Luke's hand tighter.

“Yeah, and he’s so, so much worse I don’t ----”

Bobby was cut off as Willie hissed in pain, and they all looked to the skater and watched in horror as a black stamp appeared on his wrist.

“What the hell is that?!” Reggie demanded; Luke felt his dread transform into terror.

“Caleb’s contract.” Willie cursed. “It didn’t disappear, it changed hands.”

The five phantoms stood in silence as the information sunk in. Luke felt Reggie shift uneasily and looked up into terrified green eyes.

_Shit._

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad 😈. It shall return. Cut me some slack if chapter one comes later. I have been on a break and will be back at school when I start book two. Stay gold y'all!💙🖤💙
> 
> ~ Dastardly Dreams


End file.
